Adventures of USS Jedi
by saturn22a
Summary: I get the chance to command a space ship
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own the Star Trek characters. The characters I own are Laurie Pfeiffer, Josh Bryson, Joe Kershner, Ray Harris, Jen Mendalas, and Cherize Ramiez. Ship names are in in Italics. The later chapters use telepathic speech. These are also in Italics. This is my first Star Trek fan story, so any critizim would be great! Thanks!

**Chapter One**

I am living in the year 2006. In the year 2006, no one is exploring the galaxy from Earth. I am a freshman in college at Central Washington University in Ellensburg, Washington in the United States and I adore Star Trek.

One day I was watching Star Trek: The Next Generation after my geography class, when I heard someone come into my room and I thought it was my roommate.

'Hi, how was class?" I asked, still watching the show and didn't turn around.

"My name is Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Are you Laurie Pfeiffer?" A male voice asked.

At this announcement of one of my heroes being my resident hall room, I turn around to see Patrick Steward, I mean, Captain Jean-Luc Picard. Next to him, I see someone else I have never expected to see, William Shanter, really, Captain James T. Kirk. In my personal opinion, these are the two best captains in the Star Trek universe. Yes, I watched the adventures of Captain Benjamin Sisko and Captain Katherine Janeway, but Picard and Kirk are the best. Besides I grew up with the _U.S.S Enterprise NCC-1701-D_.

"Um, yes sir. Would you please have seat, here let me move my stuff." I said, moving my backpack and pillows off my bed. I went over to my roommate's desk, and grabbed her chair for one of the captains. Picard sat on my bed and Kirk took the chair.

"Miss Pfeiffer, we are here to make you an offer." Kirk said.

"What kind of offer?" I ask, looking suspiciously at my heroes not knowing what to think of this.

"An offer you have every right to refuse, but as far as I can tell, you won't." Picard said.

"Well, Captain Picard, that does not answer my question. I am open to possibilities, and since you both are heroes of mine, I probably won't." I said.

At this news of them being my heroes, they look at each other. Just then my phone rings, of course, causing all three of us to jump.

"Sorry, my phone, excuse me for a second sirs." I said grabbing my phone and going over towards the window, not wanting to leave them alone in my room in case my roommate walked in. As I flipped my phone open, I saw it was Josh who was calling me.

"Hey Josh, um, could I call you back in bit, I have some uh visitors." I ask.

"Laurie, you'll never guess who just came here to see me!" he said excitedly.

"Actually, I think I could. Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Captain James T. Kirk or Luke and Leia Skywalker. Which two?" I said.

"Not exactly. Sisko and Janeway were here." Josh said.

Of course, that would make sense. Kirk and Picard for me, since I like the first two series better than the last two. Josh was the opposite.

"Well, let me call you back. I have a feeling seeing these people have something to do with both of us." I said.

"Yeah, I think so too. Well, call me after you're done with your visitors. Love you Laurie."

"Okay, I will. Love you too." I said before hanging up.

"Explain what's going on please. Its kind of strange to have my best friend call me up and say his heroes were to see him and my heroes are here." I said to the two captains.

"Okay, okay. We are here to offer you, and Mr. Bryson, the command of a ship." Kirk said.

"The command of a SHIP! You both know that I am only 18 and Josh is 20. We'd still be cadets at the academy." I said.

"Yes, but you will be able to have whoever you want as your officers. Well anyone you want from this time period. And you will be able to contact any of us, me, Captains Picard, Sisko, or Janeway." Kirk said.

"Okay, how long do we have to decide who we want?" I ask.

"One week. You will be given ship in two weeks. In the week between you deicide who your officers are and you get your ship, you will be in training." Picard said.

"Training? What kind of training?" I ask.

"Basic command, tactical, medical, science, and engineering. Starfleet wants to make sure you have those basic skills.' Kirk said.

Hmm, engineering. With Starfleet technology, that sounds interesting.

"What is our mission? Or does Starfleet just want to see how we will handle space?" I ask.

"We can't tell you yet. You and Mr. Bryson have one week, that is if you accept this mission." Picard said.

"Do you know Mr. Bryson's answer?" I ask thinking I know that answer.

"Actually we do, he said that if you accepted it, he will go only with you. He also said something about not leaving without his best friend and girl." Kirk said, almost lovingly.

"Yeah that sounds like him. He wouldn't do anything like this without me to share it with." I said more to myself than to the captains.

"He sounds like he cares about you more that just friends. My advice, don't let your new positions take over that love." Kirk said.

"Yes, that was one of my mistakes with Dr. Crusher." Picard started.

"I know your story, Captain Picard. I grew up watching your adventures." I said.

The three of us continued to talk about this idea of commanding a starship, for a while longer. I asked questions and the captains answered the best they could. About a half hour later, they left, but not before giving me a communicator. I did not recognize it, but Kirk assured me it would contact either himself or Picard. I needed to use it when Josh and I had decided whom we would like for our officers.

After the captains left, I called Josh.

"Josh, hey, I said yes. I heard that you wouldn't say yes unless I said yes and that you wanted your best friend and girl with you on this adventure. Thank you for that."

"Your welcome and I wouldn't have it any other way. So, who would you like as your officers?" Josh asked.

"Well, from what I got from Kirk and Picard, we are co-captains of this ship. Do you think we'll need a first officer?"

"I got the same impression from Sisko and Janeway. I think we'll need a first officer. Just to be on the safe side."

"I was thinking that too, but wanted to check. Let's see, we'll need someone for our chief medical officer, chief of security, chief science officer, chief engineer, first officer and chief of operations." I said. I didn't think I knew whom I wanted to work with. I don't think Josh did either. Soon Josh had to get back to work, but he would be on MSN messenger about 8:30 and we would talk then.

The rest of the day, I was supposed to be studying for my English quiz, but I couldn't concentrate on any classes or what roommate was doing. I was thinking about whom to work with on our ship. Our ship, it seems strange to say that, but that what this new adventure will be about; Starfleet, space, and us.

When Josh signed on that night, we talked about nothing else besides our ship. We decided that our medical officer would my friend Jennifer Mendalas, our security officer would be Jon, not my first pick but I could see why Josh wanted him at security. The engineer would be me, I would double dip and pull engineer, because I have always wanted to be a Starfleet engineer. Josh would double dip also and be the science officer. We needed three more officers: helm, first officer, and operations.

Laurie says:

Josh what if we get another engineer, I cant be down in engineering and on the bridge at the same time

Ackbar says:

True, but who do you have in mind?

Laurie says:

Someone I don't know if you'll be okay with

Ackbar says:

If you think it will be okay, then it doesn't matter what I think

Laurie says:

Liar, its your ship too that's why im asking 1st

Ackbar says:

Its okay. Who is it?

Laurie says:

Joe, hes good with computers and hes always been interested in space

Ackbar says:

Okay, but he tries to hit on you hes off

Laurie says:

That's exactly what I thought you would say, and I agree with it. Please be nice to him, once you get to know him it will be okay

Ackbar says:

I will if he will. Call him up and see what he says

Laurie says:

Yes captain 

Ackbar says:

Yes captain

We talked about whom to choose for the other spots but could not come up with any other people yet. We still had a week to decide for the other spots. We both signed off and I fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next day, after going to my classes, I met up with Jen to discuss the proposition.

"Jen, I have a question. How would you like to become a Starfleet officer?" I ask.

"Starfleet? What's that?" Jen asked me.

"Yesterday, two older came to my room and asked if I would to be a co-captain of a star ship. These men were captains from Star Trek. My co-captain is Josh Bryson, my dear friend and boyfriend. I was told that I had one week to get all of my senior officers together then we have a week of training then we would be off to explore space." I explained.

"And which position would you have me at?" Jen asked.

"Chief Medical Officer would be my first choice for you, but Josh and I don't have a helm officer, first officer, and chief of operations."

"Well, medical huh? I don't know about that, but your offer is interesting, and I like navigation. What would I have to do to get that helm officer position?"

"It's yours. I'll call you when we're ready to leave. Any more questions?"

'Who else do you have? And do I have to call you and Josh 'Captain'?"

"Well, Jon Bryson is going to be security and Joe might be assistant chief engineer. No, you don't have to call me captain, Josh might want you to call him captain though."

"Okay, so you have a Josh, a Jon, and a Joe? Would Josh and Jon be brothers?"

"Yes, they are twins, but you can tell them apart. I know about the 'J's' its bad, but there is a reason behind each of them."

After Jen and I separated, I called Joe. "Hey Joe. What are you doing right now?" I asked.

"Nothing. Why?" he asked.

"How would you like to be an assistant engineer on a Starfleet ship?"

"Assistant engineer? Who's the chief engineer? Who's the captain? Yes, I'm interested." He said.

"I am the chief engineer and co-captain with Josh Bryson."

"So I'll be under you and your best friend? Let me ask, why me?"

"I need someone I can trust to keep the engines up and running while I'm on the bridge and I know you'd be interested."

"What do I have to do to get the spot on this adventure?"

"It's yours. Just be nice to Josh and you can't be hitting on me otherwise Josh will throw you off."

"Gee that's nice. I'll be nice to my commanding officers. Promise I won't hit on you. Do I need to pack? When do we leave?"

"We leave in about a week, for training, then we're off on the ship after a week of training."

"I'll be ready Captain."

"Hardy har har."

"Bye, see you in about a week."

"Bye."

That night Josh and I talked online.

Laurie says:

Jen wants to be helm officer and she wants to know if she has to call you captain.

Ackbar says:

That means we need a chief medical officer. I don't mind if she doesn't call me captain

Laurie says:

Okay, I'll tell her tomorrow. Joe said he'd take assistant engineer position

Ackbar says:

I'm still not sure about having him onboard

Laurie says:

To tell you the truth, me either, but I'm not very sure about Jon being onboard either. I just didn't get along with him.

Ackbar says:

He doesn't want to go, but I got another security officer.

Laurie says:

Who?

Ackbar says:

A girl I met at WVC, her name is Elaine.

Laurie says:

Cool, what is she like?

Ackbar says:

She's a lot like you

Laurie says:

Cool, that's fine

Ackbar says:

I've also found someone for Ops

Laurie says:

Boy, you've been busy. Who?

Ackbar says:

Raymond Harris

Laurie says:

Ray! Cool! Did you tell him that I'd be on the ship too?

Ackbar says:

Yes, I did otherwise he wouldn't come. He misses being around you.

Laurie says:

I'm sure he does but we'll be around each other for a long time.

We continued to talk for a long time about whom to choose for the medical officer and first officer. That's when I remembered a friend who would be a perfect candidate for the CMO.

Josh said that this friend would be okay and we still needed a first officer, but we had our crew.

The next day, I called my friend Cherize. Cherize was excited about being on a starship and being able to meet Josh. I was excited; we now had everyone except the first officer. I kept looking at my friends here at school, but the only person I wanted as a first officer is my co-captain. I just didn't want to get all the responsibility of the captain. When I brought up my thoughts to Josh, he basically said the same thing so we just had to decide who was going to be captain or if we wanted to be co-captain again.

The next day, Josh contacted his heroes and I contacted mine.

"Pfeiffer to Captain Picard." I said over my communicator.

"Picard here. What can I do for you Miss Pfeiffer," Picard said over the communicator.

"Mr. Bryson and I have completed our senior officer crew."

"Already? You must be fast with it. How many people do you have?"

"We have seven, counting Mr. Bryson and I."

"Seven? That's not too bad for your first command."

"Thank you sir. We hope our crew will work well together."

"We shall see. Captains Kirk, Sisko, Janeway and I will beam you and Mr. Bryson up on Friday."

"Yes sir. Thank you for this opportunity. We hope to do well."

"You both have earned this opportunity. See you again on Friday. Picard out."

I couldn't wait until Friday. Friday was the day I would become a co-captain in Starfleet. Friday all my dreams would become true.

On Friday, I woke up and went to my classes. When I got back from my geography class, there were two older men in the room, which my roommate had let in. Captains Jean-Luc Picard and James T. Kirk were sitting on my bed.

"Ahh, here is Miss Pfeiffer." Picard said.

"Good afternoon sirs." I said.

"Well, are you ready to go? I should hope you are." Kirk said.

"Yes, I am. I've been waiting for today since I last saw you." I said.

The captains and I beamed up to a space station orbiting the earth. Docked at the station was a _Constellation _class star ship. I assumed the ship was the one Josh and I would captain, butI could have been wrong. I could see Picard's face as he looked at the ship. He was remembering the _U.S.S. Stargazer_, his old ship. As the captains took me to the observation lounge on the station, they began to ask about the officers Josh and I chosen.

"Who is your chief engineer?" Kirk asked.

"I will be doubling as the chief engineer. I have always wanted to be an engineer, but I have contacted an old boyfriend of mine who is wiz with our computers. He also likes engines and the idea of space travel." I said.

"Another old boyfriend. That's not very good idea. Especially since you will be working very close with him." Kirk said.

I had anticipated this comment and I had an answer for Kirk. "Well, sir, Mr. Bryson is not very happy with it either, but we have an understanding. If he hits on me, Mr. Bryson will let him go."

"Tell me about your science officer." Picard said.

"Josh, uh, Mr. Bryson is doubling as science officer."

"What about your first officer? Or did you consider one?" Kirk asked.

"We did consider one, but have decided that either Mr. Bryson or I will be taking over that position." I said, feeling like I had to explain every decision to them.

"Well that sounds just fine. I'm sure it will work out for you guys." Picard said.

That's when Josh, Sisko and Janeway came around the corner. I saw Josh and ran to hug him, since it had been awhile since I saw him. He looked down at me and smiled. I saw the reaction of Sisko and Janeway when we hugged. From the looks of it, the captains had a look of satisfaction. That night, Josh and I were sleeping on the ship. The captains had left us alone, and we were the only ones on the ship.

"Josh? Could I talk to you?"

"Laurie, sure, what's wrong?"

"Have you ever wondered why we were chosen for this mission?"

"Yes, I have. I don't have idea. But if there were one person I would want to spend this great adventure with, it would be you. Laurie, this will work out. I know it will, and I can't wait to see you in a 'catsuit.'"

"You, you! Do you think they'll give me a 'catsuit?' Or would you prefer to see me in something like Uhura wore in the series?" I asked.

"Ahh, I forgot about the mini-skirts. I would love to see you in one of those too."

"See, but my ex will be joining us on this adventure, and I don't him to get any ideas."

"True, I don't him to see that. I just want to see that if that is okay with you."

"Josh, I love you." I said as I leaned over to kiss him. We continued to talk for while, before I left to return to my quarters. As I fell asleep that night, I could not help but wonder if this was a wonderful way to get Josh and I together or if that was an added bonus.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I got a few hours of sleep before I heard a ship-wide announcement. "Attention all personnel, would Captains Josh Bryson and Laurie Pfeiffer come to the bridge." I recognized the voice it was Picard's. Since I knew that we were the only personnel on the ship, I quickly got dressed and went up to the bridge.

I saw Josh on his way up to the bridge too.

"Josh! Wait up!" I call.

Josh waited just outside the turbolift for me.

"Morning sunshine." Josh said.

"Morning. Did you like Picard's wake up call?" I asked.

"Yeah I did, but I was awake thinking about this."

"And? Tell me please?"

"I want you to be the captain. I'll be the first officer."

"Are you sure? I sure could use your advice."

"Of course, I'm here for you Laurie, uh Captain Pfeiffer."

At this the turbolift doors opened and we stepped onto the bridge. The four captains were on the bridge waiting for us.

"From this moment on, you are Captains Bryson and Pfeiffer." Sisko started.

"Excuse me Captain Sisko, but I have decided to give the captaincy over to Miss Pfeiffer." Josh said.

"And I have accepted, but Mr. Bryson will be my first officer." I finished.

At this, the four captains looked at each other and nodded. To me, it seemed that they knew something like this was going to happen. Josh and I looked at each other and knew that this was the correct thing to do.

"Now, Commander Bryson, since you wish to double as the science officer, you will study with me, while Captain Pfeiffer will study with Captain Sisko." Janeway said.

I went off with Sisko for about four hours. I learned a lot about engineering and the warp core systems. After lunch, I went with Captain Picard and learned the rules of diplomacy. I put in eight hours and only covered two subjects. I was sure that next day I would go with Kirk, and learn self-defense and some security then back to Sisko in engineering. Josh and I ate in the captain's quarters, which were now mine.

"Could you stay with me tonight?" I asked Josh. Josh looked at me with a look of question on his face.

"Sure, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just don't want you to leave me alone tonight. Why did you give up the captaincy?"

"You are much better at diplomacy than I am, and as first officer, I can keep an eye on a certain assistant engineer."

"I am his captain, he won't make a pass at me anymore. Besides, I know my first officer will not let me get into trouble with another man."

The next day, after a meeting with the four captains, Josh and I called all our officers. Joe was the first to arrive, and I met him in the transporter room.

"Laurie! You look beautiful." Joe said as he got down from the transporter pad. He looked around checking to see if there was another person around before hugging me.

"Welcome aboard. You flatterer, you know I don't think I am."

"I know, but you are, especially in that command red, with four pips." He said looking at my collar.

Josh came in and saw Joe. I introduced them and they were civil to each other. I just hoped that they would continue to be civil to each other.

Jen, Cherize, and Elaine came together. Josh and I were both there to greet them and I could see why Josh wanted Elaine for security. Elaine looked like Tasha Yar, and was beautiful. I secretly wished that Josh would still want to be with me after seeing Elaine in the uniform. Cherize looked like she wanted to sit and talk with him.

Raymond came last, shortly after Elaine, Cherize and Jen. I beamed him over and he looked so amazed to see me.

"Laurie! How are you doing? Oh, wait, Ray Harris reporting for duty ma'am." Ray said.

"I'm doing fine. You don't have salute me yet. How are you?" I ask.

I show him to his quarters and we talked all the way there.

"Oh, there's a staff meeting in a couple hours. Get some sleep or some rest at least." I said.

I went back to the captain's quarters, to find Josh there.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask.

"Laurie, come here. I want to hold you." Josh said.

I walked over to him, and opened the door so we could go inside. Once we were alone in my quarters, Josh leaned over and kissed me.

"Josh, are you okay? Please talk to me."

"No, I'm not. I feel confused, about my feelings for you and Elaine. I love you, but I like Elaine. She's a lot like you, but I don't trust her like I trust you. You are my best friend, you are my girl and I want to be with you. I'm sorry."

"Honey, its okay. Just because there other guys on the ship, especially one that I used to care a lot about, doesn't mean I won't remain with you. I love you, I trust you, you are my best friend and I value your advice." I said.

"Laurie, are you sure you don't want to be with him?"

"I want to be with you, nothing will get between us. That's an order." I said laughing.

"Yes, Captain. By the way, we need to be going, there's a staff meeting in about a half hour. That's when the captains will give command of the ship to you."

"Ah, you're right. We have to go. I love you Josh."

We walked up the observation lounge of the ship, and saw the captains in the lounge waiting for us. We walked in and sat down at the table. The captains sat down across for us, leaving the head chair open. Oops, that's my chair. I started to get up to go sit in it when Sisko asked, "What are you doing?"

"Isn't that my chair?" I ask.

"You're quick. We like that." Janeway said.

Just then, the others started to walk in. When they saw the captains sitting there at the table, they were amazed. Joe looked at me like I was crazy. Elaine looked at Josh with a look of amazement on her face. Cherize was about to go hug Picard and Kirk, and then decided not to.

"Captains, these are my officers. Joe Kershner; engineering, Jennifer Mendalaz; Helm, Raymond Harris; Ops, Elaine Jasper; security, and Cherize Ramirez; medical." I said as I gestured to each of my officers.

"Welcome aboard. Please sit down. We are now to going to give all the codes to you, the computer is voice activated, so it won't matter that anyone else can hear them. Captain Kirk has given self-destruct codes to your captain and first officer already." Captain Sisko said.

The captains proceeded to give all the command codes to our officers. Josh and I had ours already, both the command codes and our special departmental codes. After an hour of code exchange, Picard and Kirk called me to the front.

"We have the distinct pleasure of giving command of this ship to the youngest captain in history. Captain Laurie Pfeiffer, would you please come join our ranks?" Kirk asked.

I walked up to the captains and saw the looks of amazement on my officers' faces. I looked at Josh and he nodded his approval.

"Laurie Pfeiffer, will you swear to protect this ship and crew with all you are given?" Picard asked.

"Yes" I said.

"Will you uphold the rules of Starfleet and the Prime Directive?" Kirk asked.

"Yes, I will." I said, thinking it was strange to hear Kirk say that since he was the most likely not to obey those rules.

"Will you hold the ship, crew, and cargo ahead of your own life?" Sisko asked.

"Yes I will."

"Will you be honorable to all the rules of the galaxy and boundaries of the Federation?" Janeway asked.

"Yes I will."

"By the powers invested in us, by the United Federation of Planets, Laurie Pfeiffer you are now the commanding officer of the _U.S.S Texas_. Congratulations." Picard said.

I couldn't believe it, I was just sworn in as Captain. Captain! Me, an 18-year-old girl. I could now swear in my officers. I did and we began training. A week of rigorous training, went by, and the captains left the _Texas_, but not before giving all of us a special communicator. This communicator would connect us to any of the senior officers to each of the crews. After one last meeting, they left, back to their own times and ships.

I called a meeting after a few hours of leisure.

"Okay, everyone know where things are?" I ask, getting nods from everyone.

"Laurie? Captain? Sir? What do you want us to call you?" Cherize asked.

"Off duty, I don't want to be called 'captain' or 'sir.' First name is fine for me, off duty. On duty, 'captain' or 'sir' preferably." I said.

"You have ranks, mostly Lt. Commander, while on duty I will call you by your rank. I would like to be on a first name basis with all of you off duty." I said.

I got nods from everyone, except Elaine. I knew Elaine and I were going to have some problems over Josh, but that was our personal life. Josh also said basically the same thing I did, about being on first name basis off duty, but by his rank on duty. Then the question was asked about who was the second officer.

"Captain, who are you going to have has your second officer?" Joe asked.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know yet. Yes, I know we will need one, but I have not decided yet." I answered.

"Captain, what style of uniform will we be wearing?" Elaine asked.

"I'm not sure about that either. If all of you would like to put in a suggestion, we could vote on it. One design for men and one for women, preferably no catsuits or miniskirts for the women." I said, looking at Joe knowing that's what he wanted to see us women in.

"Any colors can be used too. I'm not that picky on the colors; just make sure you say which color goes with which department. Command and most bridge crew are one color, security and engineering one color, and science and medical the third color." I said.

I got nods from everyone.

"Any other concerns?" Josh asked.

No one said anything, so I dismissed my officers. Joe stayed behind to talk to me.

"Captain, would come and inspect the engines?" He asked.

I knew he wanted to talk to me, so I went to go look at the engines. I would need to keep a constant eye on them, since I would be apart of the engines, but I knew that Joe would keep them running for me.

"Okay, Joe, what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked when we were in the turbolift.

"I just wanted you to look over the engines." He said.

"Computer halt turbolift." I instructed. "What's wrong?"

Joe sighed before he turned to look at me, "Laurie, thank you for this opportunity of being on this ship with you and your crew. Can I still kiss you? Just one kiss, please?"

"That would not be appropriate, just one. That's it Joe, nothing more." I said.

He leaned in to kiss me, we kissed and I pulled away after a little. "Computer resume."

"Thank you Laurie. That's all I wanted." Joe said.

Later that night, while I was sleeping, I felt someone crawl into bed with me. I immediately stiffened up, then I felt a pair of arms wrap around me. Taking some of the knowledge I learned from Kirk, I quickly rolled over onto my back and swung my right fist. Too late I saw it was Josh.

"Medical emergency! Captains' quarters! Hurry." I called out.

Josh! What have I done? I just hurt my best friend. How could I have done that? I know what I thought; I thought it was Joe. How could have knocked Josh out? I am so sorry!

Cherize came running into my quarters and saw Josh, collapsed on my bed and me trying to get out of the way.

"What happened?" Cherize asked.

"He came in while I was sleeping and wrapped his arms around me, and punched him. I think I knocked him out." I said.

"Well, he's out that's for sure. I need to get him to Sickbay." Cherize said.

I nodded and ordered an inter-ship transport for three. Cherize looked at me with a look at shock that I wanted to stay with him until he woke up, but understood. We were transported to Sickbay and Cherize started working to revive Josh. Josh had a concussion. I fell asleep on one of the bio-beds while he was out. A couple hours later, Cherize woke me up saying that Josh was awake. I ran over to his bed.

"Hey you. You doing okay?" I ask.

"I'll be okay, just as long as you don't punch me again." Josh said laughing.

"I am so sorry. I can't believe I did that. I'm sorry Josh." I said, not noticing Joe come up behind me.

"Laurie, I know you are. I know." Josh said.

"Just be careful of her left hook, that one hurts much worse." Joe said.

I turn around startled and I see everyone. Jen comes up to me and says, "The good doctor called us down and said the Commander got hurt."

"And you wanted to make sure he was okay?" I ask.

"Commander Bryson is not only my friend, but he's my commanding officer, as well as you. I care about him." Elaine said.

"I know that you care about him, and I still care about you, Captain." Joe said.

"Yeah, Captain, we're your friends, and if he's your friend, then he's ours too." Ray said.

Josh reached up and touched my arm and I turned back to him. He pulled me close and kissed me. I knew he would never leave me and he knew I didn't mean to hurt him. Our relationship would survive.

"Sirs, please no PDAs. It's embarrassing." Elaine said.

A couple hours later, I was on duty when Elaine came up to me and asked to see me privately. I gave command over to Josh, who was feeling much better, and Elaine and I walked to the ready room. I went and sat down at my desk and gestured for her to sit down too.

"Anything to drink?" I ask.

"No sir. Thank you. What I wanted to talk to you about was the first officer." Elaine said.

"What about Josh?" I asked, using Josh's first name so she would feel comfortable to use it too.

"Well, sir, he is very special to me." She started to say.

"Elaine, please, use my first name. I've wanted to talk to you about this situation too. I know he's special to you, he's told me that you remind him of me." I said.

"What all has he told you about me?"

"Just that you are important to him, and that you remind him of me. I don't think that's a bad thing."

"We are friends from school, WVC. We were in psychology together. We started to hang out and it turned out we had a lot in common. I started to like him, but I knew that there was someone who had stolen his heart, turns out it was a friend from high school."

"Me. Look, Elaine, we are close friends, and yes I love him. I didn't mean to create this rift between us so soon. I hope we can still be friends. I'm sorry."

"Captain, its okay. I understand that you love him; he's told me a lot about you. He's said that you were the most beautiful woman in the world. I value your friendship with him."

"He really said that about me? I didn't think he noticed that about me. I am really surprised why he wants to remain with me. You're beautiful and I can see why he likes you."

"He did say that about you, and I thank you. Tell me about that Joe Kershner. What's he like?" Elaine asked.

I laughed, "Well, Lt. Commander, we'll talk about him another time. I might be able to twist his arm enough so he'll spend some time around you, if you like."

"You would do that for me? You would hook us up?" Elaine was getting excited now.

"I don't know about hooking you up, but I'll talk to him."

"Thank you Captain, for everything. Especially about understanding about Josh, uh I mean, Commander Bryson."

"No problem. Friends?"

"Friends." Elaine shook my hand and we walked out of my officer onto the bridge.

Josh looked at us, probably wondering why we were laughing.

"Penny for your thoughts." He said as I sat down in the captain's chair.

"Tell ya later, promise." I said with a smile on my face.

"Yes, Captain." Josh said, not quite sure he believed me.

Kershner to Bridge.

Bridge here. Did you screw up my engines already Lt.? I ask jokingly.

Actually, Captain, I could use some help down here.

I'm on my way! I said, as I got up to run to the turbolift. "Commander, you have the bridge. I'm in engineering." I say over my shoulder.

"Computer, main engineering, and hurry." I said to the turbolift. I hoped that Joe didn't screw up my engines already. I didn't have any worry that Josh would think that I'm running down to see Joe in a personal relationship. He knew that engineering was my area of expertise and that if something was wrong, I would do everything in my power to fix it. The turbolift doors opened when it reached engineering. I saw Joe by the isolinear chips, and I ran over to him.

"What's up?" I asked.

"The chips are in the wrong slots. We need to drop out of warp immediately. If we don't this adventure will explode." Joe said, very seriously.

Pfeiffer to bridge.

Bridge here. What's going on?

We need to drop out of warp. The isolinear chips are out of place. It will take about three, four hours to get it straightened up. I said.

Dropping out of warp now, sir. Anything we can do to help?

Not really. Just stay at a quarter impulse. Contact Geordi LaForge or Montgomery Scott, we could use some real engineers to help replacing the chips. I said.

"Sorry, Cap. I didn't think of that. I'm sorry." Joe said.

"You did the right thing. You saved our lives." I said.

Captain Pfeiffer, this is Lt. Commander Geordi LaForge here. How can I help?

Isolinear chips are out of place. We've dropped out of warp and currently traveling at a quarter impulse. I said.

Easy fix. There is a code on each chip and there is a matching code above each slot. Match them up.

It'll take about three, four hours right?

Yeah, about that. Why do you ask? Mr. LaForge laughed.

Just making sure. Thanks, Lt. Commander.

No problem. LaForge out.

Joe and I started to work and putting the chips in the correct spot. About three and half hours later, we were done. We decided to double-check the numbers. That took about another half hour. We spend four hours total working on this problem, and after we went to Ten-Forward.

"Can I buy you dinner, Captain?" Joe asked.

"Sure, but I not really in a talkative mood though," I responded.

"That's fine. Me either. That was a long four hours. Here you go."

"Oh, thanks. How do you like it here?" I ask.

"It's nice, much better than at home. I would never have done anything like this. Thank you for your support in this." Joe said.

"I thought you would like it. Your welcome."

"Well, I'd better go. I could use some sleep."

"Oh, Joe, wait. I'd like to talk to you about Elaine Jasper."

"Elaine Jasper? The security officer?"

"Yeah, she told me she kind of likes you."

"She does! Wow! Can you keep a secret?"

"Yeah, you should know that."

"Well, yeah, but anyway. I like her too. Could you set us up?"

"Funny you should ask that. She asked the same thing too. I could do that for my friends. You might want to go talk to her. I said I might be able to twist your arm so you spend more time around her." I said laughing.

"Where is she? Is she off duty?" Joe asked.

"Why don't you ask the computer? Well, I've got to go. I have duty in a couple hours. I see you later." I said.

"Bye Laurie." Joe said, as he got up to go find Elaine.

I shook my head and laughed as I watched him leave. I noticed Joe stop to talk to someone; from the look of the person it was Josh. Of course, Joe asked where Elaine was and Josh asked where I was.

Josh came into the lounge and saw me at a table. He walked over and sat down. I looked at him and jerked my head to the door, suggesting we retire to quarters. He nodded and escorted me to my quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"May the first officer talk to the captain in private?" Josh asked.

"Only if the first officer is willing to spend time off duty with the captain." I said.

"Of course I am willing. Besides you promised to tell me why you and Elaine were laughing as you walked out of the ready room."

"Ahh, yes, I remember. That was before the four hours of reading code after code of isolinear chips and replacing the chips in the correct spot."

"Well, are you going to tell me? Or do I have to pry out of her?"

"She just wanted to clear some things up with me. About you and a certain assistant engineer."

"What all did she say about me?"

"Just that you took a class together at WVC and started to hang out and found you had a lot in common. She also said that she liked you, but you were stuck thinking about a certain friend from high school."

"She liked me? She never said that!"

"She's okay with our relationship. She says she understands that you love me. Then she was wondering about Mr. Kershner."

"What about him? Oh, I talked to him the other day."

"What did he say?"

"That he loves you, but wants you to be happy. He also said that he thinks you're happy with me. Laurie, are you happier with me?"

I was hoping this wouldn't have to happen, but I knew it would. I just tried to avoid it. "Josh, I am much happier with you. You've always been there for me, and he wasn't always there. You just have to understand that he is still important to me. There is a part of me that will always love him. I'm sorry."

"Laurie I know that. I can't expect you to forget your time with him. I respect that, its okay, you don't have to apologize. I love you and have never stopped."

A couple days went by and everyone was getting antsy. I called a staff meeting to discuss the boredom and the voting of the new uniforms. Every one had turned one in, so we had seven to choose from. Ray's was like the last couple seasons of The Next Generation's, using the same colors. Cherize's was like Voyager's using red for engineering, green for command and blue for the sciences. Elaine had drawn up one totally different using the colors purple for command and bridge, green for the sciences, and red for engineering and security. Jen's had a similar design as Elaine's but used different colors, teal for bridge and command, yellow for medical, and blue for engineering and security. Joe had one that looked like The Original Series, same colors, but toned down. Josh used the ones from the Original Series movies, but had color, red was bridge and command, forest green for the sciences and, teal for engineering. I had drawn up one that had the ability to use two colors, since I wanted to show that I was engineering as well as command. The colors I chose were orange for command and bridge, royal purple for the sciences, and forest green for engineering.

"Okay, here are the designs. I have taken names off of the designs. Only I am the only one to know who designed all of them." I said, this was true, I didn't even show who did which one to Josh, and I could see he was kind of hurt by it.

"So, Captain, how do we vote on these? I like all of them." Ray said.

"Another question would be, do we have permission to use these?" Jen asked.

"I have copied and sent the designs to the captains. They all approve of us creating our own uniform. They also have given permission for us to re-name the ship, but we must have a re-naming ceremony with all the captains present." I said, answering Jen's question.

"I think the best way to vote is to show a raise of hands." Josh said. I looked at the others and they nodded.

The uniform everyone chooses was mine, it did surprise me. We did have a discussion on the color changes, and where to have the second color. On the shoulder, there would be a stripe about three inches thick with the second color. There would also be a stripe down the leg with the second color. The pants were black as well as the boots. Command and bridge crew was to be a deep maroon color. The security and engineering was to stay the same at the forest green. Medical and Science was to be a golden yellow. My new uniform was to be mostly maroon with the green stripes. Josh would have the maroon with the gold. Joe and Elaine would get all green. Ray and Jen would get all maroon. Cherize would get all gold.

"Captain, do you want to remain the ship?" Ray asked.

"What do you guys think?" I ask.

We ended up discussing this for some time. It was decided that we would like to rename the _Texas_. We just needed ideas. Since we all were from Washington, we thought about calling her _Washington_, but no one really liked that. Joe suggested _Timberhawk_, but I shot that idea down. I didn't want anything to remind me of Wild Waves. Soon it was decided to name her, _U.S.S Jedi_ after the love of Star Wars that we all share. It seemed strange to have a Star Wars based name on a Star Trek ship.

After our meeting, Josh was on duty and had the uniforms replicated for each of us. I went to go catch up on my sleep. When I woke up a few hours later, there was a delivery for me, my new uniform. I pulled one of them on, and it fit very well. I went up to the main bridge, to relieve Josh.

"Captain on deck." Elaine called from the tactical position, wearing her new uniform. It looked really good on her.

"Thank you Lt. For future reference, you don't have to do that every time I walk onto the bridge." I said, not reprimanding her, but just saying something that was true for me. The other captains might like it, but I'm not military enough for it.

"Captain, would you like me to contact the captains?" Jen asked from helm, looking very good in the new uniform. In my opinion, the only one who didn't look good in the new uniform was I, but I know both Josh and Joe would complain if I voiced that personal opinion.

"Yes, please. Captain Kirk first."

"Connecting sir." Jen said.

"Captain Kirk, sir." I said when I saw Kirk.

"Ahh, Captain Pfeiffer. What can I do for you? By the way, nice uniform."

"Thank you sir. I would like to invite you to a renaming ceremony, you and your senior officers." I said.

"A renaming ceremony? I would be honored to join you. I shall inform my senior staff. I am interested to hear the name of your ship."

"My crew and I would like to surprise you and the other captains." I said.

"Very well. When is the ceremony?"

"Tomorrow at 1200 hours. Should we expect all your senior staff?"

"Spock, Bones, Scotty, Sulu, Uhura and I will be coming. Thank you for the invitation."

"We will make the necessary arrangements. We shall see you tomorrow then. Pfeiffer out."

"Now who shall I contact Captain?" Ray asked when the star field returned.

"Captain Picard please." I said.

"Yes, sir. Contacting the _Enterprise-D_." Ray said.

"_Enterprise_. Commander Riker speaking."

"Commander, is your captain there? I would like to speak with him." I asked.

"He's in his quarters. May I help you?" Riker asked.

"Well, Commander, I would like to invite you, your senior staff, to a renaming ceremony of my ship." I said.

"I don't recognize your uniform. Who are you?"

"Captain Laurie Pfeiffer of the _U.S.S Texas_."

"The _Texas_? Oh, yes I remember my captain saying something about it. I will pass your message on. I will have him contact you when he gets back on duty."

"Thank you Commander. Pfeiffer out."

Ray and Jen looked at each other. I saw the look they passed. "Very funny you two. Mr. Harris, if Captain Picard calls let me know. Ms. Mendalas, contact Captain Sisko please."

"Contacting Captain Sisko sir." Jen said.

"_Deep Space Nine_, how may I help you ma'am?" Chief Miles O'Brien asked.

"Chief, is Captain Sisko in? I would like to speak with him." I said.

"Yes, ma'am. Let me transfer you." O'Brien said.

"Captain Sisko here. How can I help you?" Sisko asked.

"Captain Sisko, I would like to invite you, and your senior officers, to a renaming ceremony at 1200 tomorrow." I said.

"Captain Pfeiffer, why didn't you say it was you? A renaming ceremony?"

"Yes, sir. Will you be able to come?"

"We will be able to come. Nice uniform by the way. That was my favorite too."

"Thank you sir. We will make the necessary arrangements. Oh, sir, will all your officers be joining us?"

"Yes, myself, Kira, Odo, Jadzia Dax, Worf, Dr. Bashir, Quark, O'Brien, and my son, Jake. I will see you at 1200 tomorrow. Thank you for the invite."

"Your welcome sir. Pfeiffer out."

"Captain, we are being hailed from the _Enterprise-D_. It's Captain Picard. Shall I put him on screen?" Elaine asked.

"Yes please." I said.

"Captain Pfeiffer, I'm sorry I missed your call. I hear you are going to rename your ship?" Picard said.

"Yes, Captain. I would like to invite you, and your senior staff, to the ceremony." I said.

"What are you going to name her?"

"Well, sir, my crew and I would like to surprise you and other captains."

"Very well, what time is the ceremony?"

"1200 hours tomorrow. Will you and your staff be able to come?"

"Yes, Commander Riker, Counsler Troi, Mr. Data, Mr. LaForge, Dr. Crusher, Mr. Worf, and I will be attending."

"Sir, I just got done talking with Captain Sisko, and he said that Mr. Worf will be there from his timeline. I don't know if you want to bring Mr. Worf. I can talk to Captain Sisko again and have Mr. Worf stay at _Deep Space Nine_."

"Oh, that's right. We don't want to mess up the timelines. Okay, my Mr. Worf will not be there. Thank you for correcting me."

"Your welcome sir. I will take care of the arrangements. Thank you for coming."

"We will see you at 1200 tomorrow. I would wear your dress uniform, by the way."

"Well sir, we don't have any dress uniforms. These uniforms were just made by our replicators."

"Those will work then. They look nice; I look forward to seeing you again. Picard out."

"So, Captain, should I contact Captain Janeway now? She's the only one you haven't talked to yet." Ray said after Picard signed off.

"Yes, please. So we can find a way to make these look more presentable." I said. I was nervous about the dress uniforms. I had forgotten about them.

"We've got _Voyager_ for you sir." Jen said.

"Thank you, Lt. Mendalas." I said. "Good afternoon Captain Janeway."

"Captain Pfeiffer, nice to hear from you. What can I do for you?" Janeway said.

"Well, Captain, I would like to invite you and your senior staff to a renaming ceremony."

"A renaming ceremony? What time?"

"1200 hours tomorrow. Will you be able to make it?"

"Yes, I will bring all my officers, except my doctor."

"I understand your issue with your doctor. My first officer will be kind of disappointed, but he will understand too." I said, knowing it was true.

"I'm sure he will be okay. Thank you for the invite."

"Your welcome. I'll make all the arrangements. Thank you for coming."

"Your welcome. See you tomorrow then. Janeway out."

"Lt. Jasper, we need to talk about security for tomorrow." I said.

"Yes ma'am. How many are we expecting?" Elaine asked.

"I am expecting 27. The senior officers from the Original Series, the Next Generation, Deep Space Nine and Voyager. Chekov, Nurse Chapel, Worf from Next Generation, and the Doctor from Voyager will not be here, and Jadzia Dax will be here, therefore no Ezri." I said.

"Why not Worf from Next Generation?" Elaine asked.

"We don't want two Worf's here." I said.

"Because we don't want to mess up the timeline even more than we already have. Makes sense." Elaine said.

"I'm glad we agree. The ceremony is at 1200 so people will be arriving about 1130. Knowing Picard, he will be the first to arrive, my guess is around 1100."

"That sounds right. Logical thinking."

"I wouldn't be saying that around Mr. Spock. You know how he is about 'illogical' humans." I said laughing.

"Yes sir. Uh, Laurie? Could I ask you a personal question?"

I was surprised she asked, but even more that she used my first name. "Always. What's wrong?"

"Can I date Joe?" She asked.

"You don't have to ask me that."

"He said you would be jealous. Is that true?"

"There is a little part of me that will always love him, therefore that small part of me will be jealous seeing him with someone else. But as a whole, no, just be nice to him and try not to hurt him. You might want to ask Josh thought too, I think he has feelings for you."

Later that day, I was walking back to my quarters to read my book and have some quiet. I got back to my quarters and started to take off my boots when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in." I called, taking off my second boot. Josh walked in and looked at me with a smile.

"Hi, honey." He said.

"Hi yourself. Your in a good mood." I said.

"Tomorrow I'll be able to meet half of my heroes, but tonight I want spend time with my number one hero."

"Since when did I become your number one hero?"

"Since you became my captain, my girl, and my best friend."

"Can you believe that we've been on the _Jedi_ for almost two weeks?"

"No, I can't. Can I ask you a question?"

"Always. What's wrong?"

"Can I stay here tonight, with you?"

"Of course. Why?"

"I want to watch you sleep. You're so beautiful. I know you don't think you do, Joe told me, but Laurie, you are. Especially in that very revealing uniform."

"Is that why you picked it? So you could see me in it? What about Cherize, Jen or Elaine? Aren't they beautiful too in this uniform?"

"Yes, I wanted to see you in it that's why I picked it. The other women are very pretty, especially that Jennifer, she has your body build, but you are the best looking."

"Elaine reminds me of Tasha Yar. Data is going to see that in her."

"I know, that's partly why I liked her in the beginning, her looks."

"You know, we should make the decision for second officer." I said, getting serious.

"I know. Especially with the captains coming tomorrow, who is your first choice?"

"I would almost have to say Elaine, but Ray and Jen could be close too. What about you?"

"I agree with you. After seeing them all work, it is a tough decision. As first officer, I would like to say Lt. Commander Raymond Harris."

"Ray huh? What do you think about Jen? Right now, she's pretty close to Ray."

"Jen's okay, but Ray has worked his butt off. Lets give him a chance at second officer."

"Yeah, I think so too. I'll make the announcement before our honored guests begin to show up."

"Yes, Captain. I'll be a good little boy and keep my mouth shut."

"Come here, I want to kiss you." I leaned over and kissed him. "I love you, First Officer, best friend, trusted one."

Josh and I talked for a couple more hours before he leaned over and kissed me. He was in a very good mood. That night we slept together, just slept. When I woke up, he was gone. I got up and took a sonic shower and pulled on a clean uniform. I checked what time it was then went up to the bridge. When I got up there, Joe was at the engineering station, Elaine was at tactical, Josh in the second officer's chair, Jen at helm, Ray at Ops, and Cherize was sitting to the left the captain's chair. I was proud of my crew, they were more than my crew, and they would become my family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Since you are all here on the main bridge, I would like to make an announcement. I have made the decision on who is to be the second officer." This got everyone's attention, even Josh's.

"The second officer on the _U.S.S Jedi_, or I guess I can't say that yet, the _U.S.S Texas_ will be Lt. Commander Raymond Harris. Congratulations. All of you have done what has been asked of you, we have all been given a unique opportunity. Thank you for your hard work and please keep it up." I said.

That's when our first real crisis began. The perimeter alert went off and Elaine announced, "Some one is down in Main Engineering. There is a ship off our port side. Sensors indicate the intruder in Engineering is a Vulcanoid. There are three more ships appearing, we are surrounded! Captain what do we do?"

"Josh, you and Joe get down to Engineering. Take some Type 2 phasers and get those intruders off my ship! Jen, evasive maneuvers, Elaine try to hail them and find out where they came from. Ray, find out how the intruders got though our shields. Cherize, pray, and get ready for any casualties." I barked orders.

A chorus of 'ayes' was the response I got.

Elaine called, "I've got a response!"

"On screen!" I said, from my chair.

Elaine was able to get a visual on the captains of the four captains. Guess who they were. I now understood who surrounded us. The _Enterprise_, _Enterprise-D_, _Voyager, _and _Defiant_ had surrounded my ship.

"Cease red alert, but keep those shields up." I said.

"Good morning Captain. We just thought we would see how you would take a surprise attack. In my opinion, you did a very good job." Kirk said.

"In opinion, Captain, you did things wrong. You should have sent your security officer down instead of your first officer." Picard said.

"Oh, give her a break, Jean-Luc, it was her first crisis. She did an extremely good job." Sisko said.

"I agree with Benjamin. She did a good job, she needs to get better, but she did really good." Janeway said. It seemed like they were having fun scrutinizing me.

"Why thank you all for coming. If you will give me a few moments, you can beam aboard." I said.

"We will notify you when we are ready to beam over. Thank you for your welcome and hospitality." Kirk said.

Bryson to bridge.

Bridge here. Did you find the intruder? I asked.

Yes, you'll be surprised who it is.

No, I doubt it. It's either Mr. Spock or Mr. Tuvok.

I see now. Do you want me to bring up Mr. Spock?

Yes please. Pfeiffer out.

"Lt. Jasper, keep the shields up. I'll be in the ready room. When the commander and Mr. Spock get here, send them in." I said.

"Yes ma'am."

I went to the ready room, not quite sure what I was going to do, but I should put that in the ship's log. That's what I was going to do, put this into my ship's log, then my personal log. Just as I was finishing my ship's log, Josh knocked on the door.

"Come in." I called.

Josh and Mr. Spock walked in. I was mad that Kirk had send Spock over to my ship. "Report Commander." I said curtly.

"Well Captain, Lt. Kershner and I caught Mr. Spock playing with our isolinear chips. Lt. Kershner is correcting the chips." Josh said.

"Playing with the isolinear chips? Mr. Spock, what do you have to say?" I asked.

"I was ordered to create a mess in the _Texas_' engineering room. I was told that you, Captain Pfeiffer, were an engineer and would probably be down in engineering fixing the problems."

"Well, Mr. Spock, I may be an engineer, but I am captain of this ship. Lt. Kershner is a capable engineer, and I am down there whenever I get a chance." I said.

Jasper to Pfeiffer Elaine called.

Pfeiffer here. What's up? I answered.

Captains Kirk and Picard would like to beam over with their party for the renaming ceremony.

Signal them back telling them I will be performing the transport and will be down there in few minutes. I said.

Yes sir. Jasper out.

"Well, you excuse me gentlemen, I have a duty to do. Commander, please take our intruder to the brig, then meet me in Transporter Room One." I said.

"The brig Captain?" Josh asked surprised.

"Yes, Commander, the Brig. I want his captain to appeal to get him out of the brig. I'm going to pull a 'Kirk' on him." I said, mischievously.

Josh looked confused, but after thinking about how I said it, he understood. "Yes ma'am! I'll be down there in five minutes."

"I'll hold you too it." I said, laughing.

Josh was true to his word and was down in Transporter Room One in five minutes. I signaled ready to beam over the parties from the two _Enterprise_'s. After beaming over Picard's group and Josh took them to Ten-Forward, I beamed over Kirk's group.

"Welcome aboard. Please step this way." I said.

"Captain Pfeiffer, I would like to introduce my officers to you." Kirk said. "This is Lt. Uhura, Dr. McCoy, Lt. Commander Scott, and Lt. Sulu. May I ask where my first officer is?"

"You may ask, Captain, but this is my ship, and I don't like it when someone invades and causes hours of work for crew. Mr. Spock is the brig." I said cruely.

McCoy started laughing, "She got you there, Jim! Good one, Captain."

"Thank you Doctor. Do not worry Captain, your first officer will be returned to you before you leave my ship." I said.

By this time, we were at Ten-Forward, my senior officers, except Joe, were there. I introduced my officers to the other officers and went to go mingle. The computer notified me when the crews from the other ships were ready to beam over. I excused myself, called Josh over and we went to go perform the transport. The group from the _Defiant_ beamed over first and Josh got his dream of talking to them as he escorted them to the lounge. I beamed over the _Voyager_ crew.

"Welcome aboard. Please follow me." I said, not introducing myself.

"Excuse me, but where is the captain or chief engineer? I would like to talk to them about the transporter system, something is wrong with it." B'Elanna said.

"Well, you are talking to her. How would you improve the system?" I ask.

B'Elanna looked surprised and asked Janeway about it.

"Yes, this is Captain Laurie Pfeiffer. I'm sure she will take care of everything."

B'Elanna and Janeway were arguing about it all the way to the lounge. Joe had caught up to us and was listening to the argument and looking at Seven. Just as we were about to enter the lounge, when the perimeter alarm went off, again.

Senior staff get to your positions! I called over the intercom.

"Computer what's going on?" I call.

"There has been an intruder in main engineering and there are currently five ships surrounding us." The computer said in its monotone voice.

"Identify the ships, no serial numbers." I said. "Joe, you and Elaine get back down to engineering!"

"Ships surrounding _Texas_ are _Enterprise_, _Enterprise-D_, _Defiant_, _Voyager_, and _Enterprise_." The computer identified.

Josh and I looked at each other at the sound of a third _Enterprise_, and then I understood. The third _Enterprise_ must have been the _NX-01_, or in other words, Captain Jonathan Archer's ship.

"Josh, contact the ships, I want to see Archer's face! Jen, Ray, get me my shields and try to get away from the armada that surrounds us." I said.

The captains had followed us and didn't seem to notice I addressed my officers by their first names, but the noticed the 'Archer' I used.

"We have a visual on the third _Enterprise_. Coming in now." Josh said.

"Thanks, go help Joe and Elaine, no wait. Stay here, and deal with Archer. I want to see him here on the _Texas_. I'll be down in Engineering." I said.

When I got to Engineering, Joe was working on the dilithium crystals. It looked like someone was trying to mess with the crystals. Just great.

"Lt, Joe, go get some rest. I'll take care of it." I said, he was all but asleep.

"Are you sure? I can handle it."

"Do I have to make that an order? Go, if I need help, there are many engineers here that I can get help from."

"Okay, but I want to check over it before we go to warp."

"I'll let you check my work. Go, or I have you confined to quarters for twelve hours."

"I'm going, just looking at the most beautiful woman on the ship."

"Don't let Elaine hear you say that, she'll get mad."

"She knows I still like you, but yeah, I'm asleep so I'm outta here. See ya Cap."

"Get!" I said shooing him away from the engines.

I laughed, shook my head and went back to work. Whoever it was who was here, sure knew how to work with the crystals. I had to totally reintegrate the crystals. It took me a good three hours working on the crystals. Archer had come over and tried to talk to me, but I didn't talk to him since I was in engineer mode. Scotty, Geordi, O'Brien, and B'Elanna all came down and tried to talk to me, and I pushed them away. I wanted to talk to them, but I was working. Finally I was done.

The engineers all looked over my work, and they all approved. I went and talked to the five captains and accused Archer of trying to ruin my ship. Kirk wanted to get Spock out of the bridge and Archer wanted Trip out too. There was no way I would let Trip out. Eventually I let Spock out, but Kirk had to beg. It felt good to have someone beg to me, even if he was my senior.

It ended up that the ceremony that brought the captains to my ship was held at 1800 hours, in time to eat dinner. I was so tired, but went though with the ceremony. After the ceremony, Archer tried to come and talk to me.

"Captain Pfeiffer, I would like to apologize to you." He said.

"Captain, your chief engineer almost ruined my engines. It caused me another three hours getting them back to almost peak performance. I will have to put in another couple hours of work, so will Lt. Kershner. There are enough years of experience here on the _Jedi_, but Lt. Kershner and I will work on the engines ourselves."

"Will you allow me to help you? I would like to make it up any way I can." Archer said.

"I will have to speak with Lt. Kershner. Excuse me for a second while I go and find him. Then the three of us will talk." I said, still very angry with him.

"I'll be here Captain." Archer replied. I left to go find Joe since we would have to work together. I found Joe and Elaine talking with Odo and Kira.

"Excuse me, but could I talk to Lt. Kershner for a moment?" I asked.

Kira, Odo and Elaine all nodded, and I took Joe away. I explained the situation to him.

"The only ones I want touching the engines are the two of us." He said.

"I agree with you there, but he wants to help in anyway he can." I said.

"Let's go talk to him. I'm sure he'll be to help somehow."

"Captain Archer, we would like to talk to you." I said when we were near the five captains.

"Excuse me, but the five of us would like to talk to you, Captain." Janeway said.

"About sirs?" I asked.

"Your situation with the engines." Kirk said.

"Well, even more reasonable for Lt. Kershner to be here. What would like to talk about?" I said, reasonably.

"Well, it seems that you need to have someone on duty every hour of the day in engineering." Picard said.

Joe and I looked at each other, "We are a little short handed. I am working getting a crew." I said.

"Yes, it would be nice to have three people for every position." Joe said.

"Oh, well, we were going to offer some of our crews to help you in your crew." Sisko said.

"I don't think that will be a good idea, seeing I am much commissioned officer, except for Wesley." I said.

"Ahh, true, forgot about that. How are you coming along with the crew?" Janeway asked.

"We are looking for a crew, but have not found anyone to fill the positions yet." I said.

"Can I help with the repairs?" Archer asked.

"No, thank you, but the captain and I will take of our engines." Joe said.

Joe and I argued with the captains about the engine repairs, and in the end, our stubbornness stood up with them. After a few hours, I got up to get some sleep.

"Excuse me, Captains, but I need to get some sleep before I go on duty in a few hours. It has been fun arguing with you. Please spend the night onboard. There are enough rooms." I said.

The captains, and their senior staff, did stay on the _Jedi_ overnight. When I got on duty the next day, I preformed the transport to the ships after another meeting with the captains. This time Josh was there to back me up.

"Captain Pfeiffer, Commander Bryson, your crew is one of the best. You are doing the best you can be with the resources you have." Sisko said.

"Thank you sirs." I said surprised at their praise.

"We would like to apologize for the mess we have made in your lives and we would like to make it up to you." Kirk said.

"I don't know how you can sirs. We will take care of things." Josh said, I had told him about the argument and he wanted to stand by me in this decision.

"Very well. If you have any ideas, please contact us. Thank you for the hospitality." Picard said.

"We will, your welcome sirs. Thank you for coming." I said.

After the other ships had left, I called a meeting to discuss the recent activities on the ship.

"Any ideas how we could get better with the shields?" I asked.

"Captain, I was talking to Odo and Worf and they said that we need to create a new system. I have a design idea, but need your approval, as chief engineer and captain." Elaine said.

I looked at Joe and asked, "What do you think of the new design?"

"I have not a chance to look it over. I think we need to create a shield for engineering." Joe said.

"Agreed. Any other concerns?" I asked.

"I think we need to have some drills on how emergency procedures." Jen said.

"Yeah, and evasive maneuvers." Ray said.

"And security concerns, like using phasers." Elaine said.

"Agreed. Commander please set up the needed drills. Joe, Elaine, please stay. We need to go over those design specs. Everyone else, dismissed." I said.

"Captain, permission to stay and look over the specs too?" Josh said and the others nodded.

"Sure, thank you for bringing up the concern of the crew." I said.

We spend another two hours going over the specs. We finally got it so everyone could understand how to work the shields.

"So we need to install the system now. That'll take about four hours." I said.

"Four hours? Are you sure? By my calculations the work will take twenty." Elaine said.

"Explain that reasoning to me." I said, not believing that.

"Well, Captain, we have to take the current system out, and put the new ones in." Elaine said.

"We'll see. Lets get to work." I said.

What was nice about my crew was that they worked on what they were given. It took us about ten hours to get the new shield systems in place. After that fun shift of getting the new shields in place, I went my quarters so I could catch up on my rest. There was a knock on my door as I was pulling my boots off.

"Come in." I called from my bedroom.

"Laurie? Could we talk?" Josh said as he walked in. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were getting ready for bed. We'll talk later."

"No, Josh, its okay. Come in please. We do need to talk." I said.

"Okay honey. I need to ask you a question."

"Sweetheart, you can always ask me questions. You doing okay?"

"What are you happier doing? Being the captain or the chief engineer?'

"What do you mean? I'm happy doing both. What's wrong?"

"I want to ask you a very personal question and I don't want an answer right away. I want you to think about it. Okay?"

"Okay." I answered kind of confused.

"What would you think of going back to Earth and having our minds wiped?"

"You're not happy? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I'm not sure if this where I want to spend my life, but I don't want to be without you. That's why I'm asking this of you."

"Josh, sweetheart, I have to really think about this. I don't have an answer for you yet."

"Captain, I know and understand. I just don't think this is what I want to do with the rest of my life, but you definitely love every bit of this adventure. I just don't want to lose my best friend, my girl, and my life."

"Is there anything I can do for you? Or with you to change your mind, because like it or not, you helped put this crew together."

"I know it, but there is one thing that I would like to do with you."

"Anything. What it is it?"

Josh leaned over and kissed me. I kissed him back and pulled him closer. He allowed me to pull him closer.

"Laurie, I want to spend my whole life with you. The last few years not being around you was really tough. Laurie, would you marry me?" Josh asked.

I was shocked he would ask that, especially after his question of leaving the _Jedi_, but deep down I knew that was the question he really wanted to ask tonight.

"Yes, I will be your wife." I said. "Josh, I love you so much."

Josh looked at me with love and compassion and kissed me again.

"Honey, you know that was that question I wanted to ask tonight right?" He asked.

"Yes sweetheart. I know, but I want you to answer one question first."

"Okay."

"Do you really want to go back to Earth?"

"A little, but not really."

"What do you want, really? I'll accommodate you to best of my skills."

"I want to be the first officer, and husband, under Captain Laurie Pfeiffer Bryson, to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no one has gone before." Josh said, taking from Picard's introduction on the Next Generation.

I laughed at him, because he did get so into the words. "I think you will be the first officer, and husband, for Captain Laurie Bryson." I said, not taking my maiden name.

"No, Captain Laurie Pfeiffer Bryson. When we get new crewmembers, having a Commander Bryson and a Captain Bryson will be confusing. They might get the wrong impression that I am the Captain and you, as my wife, are the first officer."

"Ahh, I see your logic. Just don't turn into Spock on me." I said jokingly.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm too human for that."

That night, Josh stayed with me and slept in my bed, and we just slept. I woke up early and looked down at my fiancé. He was so peaceful and content to be there with me. I got up to make an entry in my personal log.

"Stardate 41342.6 Captain's personal log. Tonight Josh came to my room and asked a very personal question. At first I didn't know what to think, because the question he asked was if I wanted to return to Earth and have our memories erased. Then he asked another question, if I wanted to become his wife. I said yes, there was no doubt about the answer to that question. We have decided to stay onboard the _Jedi_ and continue as Captain Laurie Pfeiffer Bryson and Commander Josh Bryson. As Captain, I would keep my maiden name for the crew's benefits, but our children would us the surname of Bryson. Assuming of course we have any children. I wonder what the others will say? Computer end recording."

I got up from the couch and went and took a shower. I had to get ready for work, except this was down in Engineering. When I got out, Josh was awake and recording his own personal log. I quickly got dressed and started to pull on my boots, when Josh came though the door.

"Good morning Captain. I see we're up and ready to go to work." Josh said.

"Good morning Commander. Yes, I told Joe I'd be down in Engineering to test the new force field on the engines. Then I would like to call a meeting, to go over the drills that you were supposed to scheduled." I said.

"Are you going to tell anyone about us?" He asked?

"Do you want me too? I was thinking I would at the meeting, if that's okay with you."

"Sure, no problem. We are going to be bombarded with questions about the wedding and all sorts of things from the other women you know."

"Yeah, I know. I just tell them that we honestly don't know anything about that yet."

"I'll have something for you at the meeting then too. I want to surprise you honey."

"Yes, dear. Well I have to be going. Joe is going to get worried."

"See you in a few hours."

I kissed him on the cheek before I left. I got down to engineering and started working on the force field. Joe wasn't there, but he left me a note saying that he worked all night and was sleeping. I felt bad he did that on his own. I would have to make it up to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I worked down in Engineering for three hours before Joe came down.

"Morning Cap. How are things going?" Joe asked.

I looked up from my work and said, "Oh, morning. The fields are in place and I'm checking to see if there are any holes in them. By the way, you didn't have to stay up all night."

"I had to get them working in peak condition for you Cap."

"Joe, are you okay with Josh and I seeing each other?" I ask.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? You and I have been over for a long time now."

"Okay, I'm just checking. Thanks Joe." I said. I knew that if Josh and I got married on the ship, Joe would give me away. It only seemed fair to him.

About two hours after that, Joe and I went up to the bridge. "All senior staff, meeting in the observation lounge in five minutes." I said over the ship-wide comm system.

Five minutes later, Joe, Josh, Ray, Cherize, Jen, Elaine and I were in the observation lounge.

"Commander, about those drills, how are they coming along?" I asked.

"We have a drill scheduled for 1400 hours tomorrow. That will go over evasive maneuvers, tactical, and the new shielding." Josh said.

Elaine added, "Sir, with the new shielding, we hope to almost a 90 bonus for the warp engines as well as in power consumption."

"And that is at full power to the shields, sir." Joe put in.

"Very well. Lt. Jasper, you wanted to go over some personal phaser fire correct?" I asked.

"Yes, sir. I would like to hold a drill for all personnel." Elaine said.

"When would that be?" I asked.

"At 1200 hours the day after tomorrow. I am still working with Lt. Kershner on the holodeck to hold the simulation."

"That's fine. Any other concerns?" I asked.

I looked at Josh, and he understood that this was the time for his 'surprise.'

"Yes, there is one more concern, but it does not apply to ship business." Josh said.

"Interesting. I would like to hear this concern." Ray said.

So Ray was in on this surprise also. I thought. "Very well. Let me hear this concern." I said. 

"First, I would like the Captain's permission to address her in the first name basis." Josh said.

I nodded, getting more and more excited about this. I had an idea about what he was going to do, he was going to propose to me and present me with a diamond ring he replicated from the memory banks.

"Laurie, we've been friends for the past five years. There isn't a moment in those five years when I did not love you. I look at you now, in the uniform of a Captain. You asked me last night, who I wanted to be and I want to the husband of Captain Laurie Pfeiffer Bryson and to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life and new civilizations, to boldly go where no one has gone before. Laurie, will you marry me and allow me to follow you in your adventure?" Josh asked, on one knee with a little black box in his hand. He opened it up and there was a beautiful ruby ring in it. I looked up in his eyes and almost pleading for the answer I gave him last night.

"Yes! Yes, I will marry you!" I knew I was tearing up, I could feel one tear from each eye fall down from my eyes. Josh got up and pulled me into his arms. All of my female officers were excited for us, and my male officers looked like wanted to get away, far away.

"So, Captain, when is the wedding?" Cherize asked.

"Honestly, we don't know. We discussed it last night, in my quarters. We don't know anything, but I would like to ask Joe a question. Joe, I know you don't really like this new situation but I would to ask if you would give me away?" I asked.

Josh looked at me with a look of amazement. We didn't discuss this the previous night, but I would tell him later. Joe looked just as shocked, but I could tell he understood my decision.

"Captain, Laurie, I would be honored to give you away." Joe said.

"Well, honey, which of the captains would like to perform the ceremony?" Josh asked.

"Lets not get that far yet, we have a lot to plan. Right now though, we need to get ready for the drills." I said, Captain mode kicking back in.

"Yes sir. Commander, could I talk to you?" Joe asked.

We went back to work, planning the two drills. Elaine, Joe and I were at the holodeck, getting it ready for the personal phasers. We worked on the deck for a few more hours, before turning in. We had gotten almost done with it, so if need be, we could reschedule that drill for the following day.

When I got back to my quarters that night, I found a note on my bed.

The note said "Hey honey, could you meet me down in Ten-Forward? I have something else for you. Josh" So, I went down to Ten-Forward to find my fiancé. When I got there, there was no one there. When I went to bar, I found Jen.

"Hey Jen. Have you seen Josh?" I asked.

"Yeah, he left me a note for you. He said I was supposed to read it to you." Jen said.

"Uh, okay read it." I said.

"No offence intended Laurie. Here it goes. 'Mon Captain meet me down in main engineering. There is something there for you. Now Jen is going to give you a little something, here you go sweetheart. Josh.' Here you go Laurie." Jen said, handing me another little black box. I opened it and there was a pair of diamond earrings.

"Okay, Jen, what do you know?" I asked.

"Just that Josh loves you. Laurie, I'm so excited for you guys. I don't know what he has planned, but could I ask a question?"

"Thank you. Sure ask away."

"Where are you going to have the wedding? Could I be in it?" Jen asked quietly.

"Jen, of course you can be in the wedding! I would like all of my officers, friends to be in the wedding. I think Josh wants that too, and we haven't discussed the location of the wedding."

"Okay, I wasn't sure what you thought about having us in the wedding. Well you better go and see you fiancé. See you later."

"Thanks Jen. See ya, and I'll tell you when and where the wedding is." I said.

I walked down to main engineering, again, and saw Joe by engines. I thought he went to bed, but he was holding a piece of paper.

"Have you seen Josh recently?" I asked.

"Yeah, he came down here to give me a note for you. He also gave me this." Joe said as he pulled out a red three-ring binder. I looked at it, and didn't understand. I took it and opened it. Inside was our play we wrote. I started laughing, and then crying. Joe looked shocked that I was crying. He came over and wrapped his arms around me and held me for a moment.

"Laurie, here's your note." Joe said.

"Thanks Joe. Thank you for everything." I said.

"It's okay, it's just awkward now. You need to go and see Josh. Laurie, it's fine. I'm not upset about this."

"Thank you Joe, for everything." I said as I dried my eyes.

I looked at the note Joe handed me. It said he was going me in on the bridge. I went up to the bridge, with the three notes, the diamonds and the play. Ray was on duty and looked shocked to see me.

"Hey, Ray, have you seen Josh?" I asked.

"Yeah, he's in the ready room. You okay?"

"Just surprised. Thanks Ray." I said.

I walked into the ready room and saw Josh sitting behind my desk.

"Josh, I love you!" I said.

"Laurie, I love you. Come here, there's something else I want to give you." Josh said.

"Hon, you've given me so much already you didn't need to do that."

"Yes, I do. This is much different than the ring or earrings, but I have to show you."

"What is it?" I asked.

All of sudden, there was a ship-wide rock. "Come on! Sorry about this, but this my ship and its important too." I said, sincerely.

"I know Laurie, this is important."

We ran out to the bridge. Ray and Jen were already at their positions trying to find out what happened. I looked at Josh, and he stepped into science officer mode. He went up behind the tactical position to the science station. Elaine and Joe came up together and got to their positions.

"Shields up, phasers ready sir." Elaine said.

"Thank you Lt. Okay, Commander what do we have?" I asked.

"Sir, there is a temporal anomaly to the starboard side. Permission to send a probe though?" Josh said.

"I disagree Cap, we should send someone though in a shuttlecraft." Joe said.

"Commander send in the probe. Lt. Kershner, no we can't afford to lose someone in the anomaly." I said, angry Joe would even think of that.

"Lt. Mandales take us away from it, but stay in sensor range." Josh said from the science station.

We all waited for a while for the probe to send back some results.

"Lt. Kershner, how are my engines? Can we still get out of here?" I asked.

"Yes, ma'am. We are still able to get away." Joe said.

"Captain, the results are coming in. It looks like the closest planet, thought the anomaly is Earth, but there are primitive technologies. The time period looks like 4000 B.C.E." Josh said.

"4000 B.C.E? If memory serves, that is early Egyptian pharaohs, right?" I asked.

"Yes. I suggest we stay away from this anomaly." Josh said.

"Any other suggestions?" I asked, agreeing with Josh.

There was silence on the bridge. "Lt. Commander, take us out of here." I said. "Commander, the bridge is yours. I will relive you in four hours."

"Yes sir. I'll see you in four hours Captain." Josh said.

I got up to go to my quarters. Hopefully I would be able to sleep. I got to my quarters, locked my door, and went to sleep. I woke up about three hours later, so I recorded my personal log. When I was done, I took a shower, and put on a new uniform. I looked down at my left hand and saw the ruby. I smiled, knowing that Josh did love me. I found the diamonds on the table in my dinning/living room. I decided I would wear the diamonds so I put them on.

I walked up to the bridge to relive Josh. I got up there and saw Josh sitting in the captain's chair. I came down from the turbolift and he got up and escorted me to the chair. He sat down to the right of me.

"Well Commander, how are things?" I asked.

"We are on a course to Vulcan, to pick up an ambassador. The engines are fine; the sensors have not picked up another anomaly and you are beautiful." Josh said.

"You like? I hope you do. I never did thank you for the earrings, so thank you honey." I said.

"They were a gift and I want you to wear them all the time. I never gave you the last present last night, so we'll do something special tonight, if there isn't a ship emergency."

"Oh, what did Joe want to ask? No, wait, we'll talk about it later. Thank you Commander." I said.

Josh kissed me on the cheek and then left the bridge. I started my shift, but there were not a lot of excitement. Ray came to relive me about four after Josh left. I went down to engineering, since I had a double shift, four hours on the bridge and four in engineering. When I got down there, Joe and Elaine were talking in the chief engineer's office. I knocked on the window, to let them know I was there. Joe turned to look at me and called me in.

"Hey Cap, we have a question for you." Joe said.

"Ask away, I'll try to help." I said.

"Well, you see Captain, Lt. Kershner asked me a question." Elaine said.

"And you said yes right?" I asked.

"Yes I did. Will you perform the ceremony for us?" Elaine said.

"Sure! I'm so excited for both of you." I said.

"Hey, Cap, thanks for everything. I think we are going to be very happy here on the _Jedi_." Joe said.

"So when did you ask her?" I asked.

"About a half hour before you walked in. We were discussing either to have you do the ceremony or one of the captains, and we decided on you." Joe said.

"Thank you. Why me? I mean, Elaine you hardly know me. We've only been on the ship for a few years." I said.

"Ah, but I feel like I know you better than that. From what Josh has told me about you, you are a wonderful person. And you and Joe were together at one time." Elaine said.

"Laurie, I would really appreciate it if you do the ceremony. I don't want any one else to do it." Joe said.

"I am honored you both want me to do this for you. When would like to get married?" I asked.

"I would like it as soon as possible." Elaine said.

"Whenever you can fit us in Cap." Joe said.

"What you think about the day after tomorrow?" I said.

"Are you serious? The day after tomorrow?" Elaine asked.

"Yes, I'm serious. Who all would you like to be in the wedding party?" I asked.

"Well, I would like Josh to give me away. Jen, and Cherize as my bridesmaids." Elaine said.

"I would like Ray and Josh to be my groomsmen." Joe said.

"So basically all the officers. I can arrange that. Did you give her a ring yet?" I asked.

"Not yet. We have to find one in the computer banks." Joe said.

"Well you two get out of here and find a ring. I'll take care of things here." I said. "Congrats you two."

So now there were two couples aboard the _Jedi_. Josh and I and Joe and Elaine, I wonder if Ray would get together with either Jen or Cherize. I thought about this for the rest of my shift. When I got off work, I went to find Joe and Elaine. They were in Ten-Forward talking with everyone else except me. They must have been talking about the wedding the next day. Everyone was laughing and having fun. I walked up and Josh saw me and came up to kiss me.

"Hey all, so did Joe and Elaine tell you the good news?" I asked.

"Yeah, and rumor has it you're performing the ceremony. That true Laurie? Oh, wait, sorry Captain." Ray said.

"Laurie is fine, we're off duty. I prefer it. That's an order. Yes that rumor is true." I said laughing at the order bit.

We sat around talking, laughing, and have a great time. After a few hours, Josh and I left them and went to his quarters.

"Josh, you okay?" I asked.

"Here, I want to show you something."

"What honey?"

"Laurie, this is for you. Something my mom gave me and said this is for the woman of your dreams. You are that woman, you've always been, and I just didn't realize it. Laurie, I love you." Josh said as he gave me a beautiful necklace with a matching bracelet.

"Josh, you don't have to do that. I love you too you know that."

"Yes, I know that and yes I did have to do that. Family heirlooms, and you are my family."

"Okay, come here, there's something I want to show you."

That night, we slept together. When I woke up, Josh was still asleep so I quietly snuck out of room with Josh's family heirlooms. I went and took a shower and got ready for the day. I began to put on my uniform, when I decided to put on the necklace and bracelet on under my uniform. I'm sure that Josh would like it that I wore them. I knew that I would always wear the ruby the Josh gave me, but I wasn't sure about the heirlooms.

There was a knock at my door, "Come in!" I called.

"Hey, Cap, I have a question for you." Joe said as he came in.

"Sure, ask away. And you don't have to call me captain when we're off duty." I said.

"Yeah, I know, but I like that nickname for you. Anyway, what do you think of this ring for Elaine?" Joe asked.

"Let me see." Joe handed it to me. "Oh, Joe! It's beautiful! I think it's great."

"You really think so? You don't think it's too big?" Joe asked.

"No, it's perfect. Elaine is a lucky woman. I knew that whoever you married would be the luckiest woman in the world."

"Laurie, I do still love you, but Elaine is much better for me than you, no offence."

"None taken. I still love you too; there is always a part of me that will. That's partly why I want you to give me away at my wedding."

"I know, and I am honored to give you away. Josh is a wonderful man, and I hope you will be happy."

"I hope you will be too."

"Well, I should go give this to her. Thanks for your approval of the ring, bye."

"No prob, see you later." I said as he walked out.

I shook my head and finished getting ready. I walked up to the bridge and Josh was there already. I wasn't sure how he would be feeling after the previous night, and then waking up and I wasn't there.

"Hello Captain. I was wondering if we could talk later today?" Josh asked.

"Of course. How are we doing on our mission?" I asked.

"We are about four hours from Vulcan at our speed now." Josh said.

"Very well. Anything else to report Commander?" I asked.

"Not really, oh Lts Jasper and Kershner would like to talk to you about the ceremony."

"Have them come to the ready room in an hour please. Thank you."

"Yes Captain. I'll have them come up in a hour."

An hour later, I was in the ready room. The bridge was quiet and my meeting with Joe and Elaine was soon, so I left Jen in charge and waited for my appointment.

"Come in." I called when there was a knock on my door.

Joe and Elaine came in. They looked at each other and looked scared.

"What's wrong you guys? I'm supposed to marrying you both in few hours, tell me what is going on." I said.

"Cap, Elaine and I have been sexually active, and well, she is pregnant. Laurie, I didn't mean to get her pregnant." Joe said.

"It's just that we didn't think about using protection. Laurie, we are so sorry." Elaine said.

"Have you had Doctor Ramirez check you out Lt. Jasper?" I asked.

"Yes, we were just down there. She said the children are developing nicely. And that Lt. Kershner was the father." Elaine said.

"Did you just say children? Twins?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, it looks that way. Laurie, will you be okay with twins running around the ship? Or are you going to kick us of?" Joe asked.

"Kick of two of my senior officers and friends in their time of need? Never! How dare you think like that? If you still want to go though with this marriage, I will perform the ceremony. Just tell me what you think." I said, appalled they would think that.

"We still want to go though with this. I just don't know how you would take this." Joe said.

"Lets just keep the news of Elaine's pregnancy under wraps for a little bit now, okay?" I said. Both Joe and Elaine nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"By the power invested in me, by the rules and regulations of Starfleet and being Captain of the _Jedi_, I now pronounce you man and wife. Ladies and gentlemen, I give you for the first time, Lt. Joe and Elaine Kershner. Congratulations." I said at the wedding.

There was a reception after the ceremony. Every one was having a great time, except me. It felt weird performing the marriage between two friends and officers especially since I was younger than both of them. Well actually the youngest of all the officers, but everyone accepted me and respected it.

Josh saw me off to the side, just starring at my drink. "Hey, Laurie? You okay?"

"What? Oh, yeah, just thinking how strange it was to perform that ceremony." I said.

"I could tell it was, but everyone respects you as captain. Laurie, you are doing wonderful as captain. Much better than I could ever done." Josh said.

"Oh, you could much better than me. I just help things along."

"Don't degrade you self. You are doing wonderful. You are taking things in your own hands, but you still listen to your officers."

"If you say so. Who do you want to perform our ceremony?"

"I would like you to choose. I'll be happy with whoever you choose."

"I'm serious, I don't want all five of the captains here again. They caused enough havoc once. Who is your favorite captain?"

"You! Of course, you're my captain, friend, and girl. But of the five from the series' either Picard or Sisko."

"You flatterer. Lets go with Picard, he's always been my favorite. Even over Kirk, but you want Sisko we'll go with Sisko."

"Picard. He is your favorite, so we'll go with him. Laurie, about last night."

"Do you regret what happened?"

"No, yes, no. No, I don't regret it. I just don't want you to get pregnant yet."

"I'm pretty sure I won't. But next time that happens, if it happens before we get married, we use protection."

"Of course. Let's leave, I want to show you something."

"Okay." I said. We got up to leave; we congratulated the happy couple again and left.

We went back to my quarters. I took off my uniform jacket. I had on the heirloom necklace and bracelet. Josh looked at me, in just the tank and slacks with his family jewelry on. I took off my boots and invited him to do the same. I was getting some foot problems, so I would need Cherize to look at the boots and see if there was something to make them fit better.

"Josh, you said you wanted to show me something?" I said as I was lounging on the couch.

"Yeah, but I want to look at you. You look so beautiful in that jewelry. I'm glad I did give it to you. You just don't have to wear it all the time. Not like I'm complaining or anything, but its not necessary to wear them all the time." Josh said.

"Okay, but I wanted to wear them for the wedding, to feel special in a way. Honey, would you be upset if I wore a dress for our wedding?"

"No I wouldn't, I want you to be comfortable, and beautiful. Joe asked me the other day if he could kiss the bride before the wedding."

"How did you answer?"

"I said it was okay, if the bride agrees and I get to kiss her too."

"Why wouldn't you kiss your bride?"

"Can I kiss her now?"

"Come here, and I want you to feel something."

"What do you want me to feel baby?"

That night we were together again. When I woke up, I looked around and Josh was gone. Only makes sense, I did that to him the previous morning so he did it to me. I got up and got ready for the day. I went straight to Engineering because I had give Joe and Elaine the week off for a honeymoon, I know it wasn't very long but I couldn't give them more than that.

I was on my way down to main engineering when I got this weird feeling. I was near sickbay, so I stopped by.

Pfeiffer to bridge. I said over the com system before walking into sickbay.

Bridge here, go ahead Captain. Jen said.

Could send someone down to engineering for me. I'm supposed to be there, but I need to stop by sickbay first.

No problem Captain. Lt. Commander Harris will be down there.

Thanks, Pfeiffer out.

I walked into sickbay. Cherize was in her office so I went in to talk to her, but I got dizzy all of a sudden.

"Cherize!" I called. She came running out and saw me collapse. That was the last thing that I remember until I 'woke' up.

The thing I remembered was being on a bio-bed. I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. I tried calling out, but nothing came out. I felt a hand close around my left hand. It felt like Josh's. I could hear Josh, Joe, Elaine, Ray, Jen, and Cherize talking. From what I could tell Josh was at my left, Joe my right. Elaine was near Joe, probably holding his hand. Cherize was behind Joe and Elaine. Jen was at my head, and Ray was near my feet.

They can't hear me. They think I am in a coma or something. I wish I could tell them I was okay. I thought.

After I finished with this thought, Josh said, "I just thought I hear a thought from her. It was like she was trying to say she was okay."

"Josh, you know that could not have happened. You are both human." Elaine said.

"Yeah, but we had a really close relationship. Almost like telepathy." Josh said, trying to explain to them.

That gave me an idea. _Josh, if you can hear me, hold my hand tighter. If I'm right, this will work._

Josh held my hand tighter. It worked. _Laurie? Is that you?_

Yes, I am so glad I can at least feel your hand on mine.

So what do we do know? You're body won't move and Cherize says that you physically fine.

There is only thing we can do. Call Counselor Troi, maybe she can help get me out of this coma. Hopefully she can hear my thoughts too.

"Jen, could you contact Counselor Troi on the _Enterprise-D_?" Josh asked.

"Uh, sure. Why?" Jen asked.

Tell them that my mind is okay and you are talking to me thought telepathy.

"Laurie's mind is okay. I know that because we are talking though telepath. Laurie thinks that Counselor Troi can help." Josh explained.

There were gasps of disbelief, but they obeyed.

_Honey, I have to go back to the bridge. I don't know how far this connection goes, but I'll be back every few hours._ Josh said.

Take care of my ship. She's yours until I get better. Could you make sure the officers come by and see me? I'd like to see if I have this connection with each of them too. I don't think so, but I'd like to try. 

Sure, Cherize will stay here. She's on duty now. Then I'll rotate the others though. Joe is pretty upset about this. To tell you the truth, so am I, everyone is.

_I know. I'm trying to break this bodily non-motion. Oh, see if Dr. Crusher will come too, will you. It's not like I don't trust Cherize, because I do, but Dr. Crusher has some more experience._

_Okay, I'm almost betting that the entire _Enterprise-D _will come. _

Yeah, you're right about that. Thanks sweetheart. Hope to see you soon.

"Jen, see if Dr. Crusher will come too. Cherize, it's not Laurie doesn't trust you, but Dr. Crusher has more experience."

"I understand. Laurie, its okay, don't your self all worked up over this issue." Cherize said.

"Laurie also asked that each of us spend some time with her, alone, to see if she has the telepathic ability with each of you." Josh said. I'm sure he felt strange asking this of them.

I didn't hear anything, so they must have nodded.

_Laurie, I'm going to go. Everyone else has left except Cherize. She's off to the right of you. Jen is going to contact the _Enterprise-D_ and see if they will come. I love you; if you need anything, try to contact me. Okay?_

I will. Go take care of my ship. I love you too you know that. I'll be okay with Cherize.

I heard the soft swish of the door, which meant Josh had left. So I tried to talk to Cherize.

Cherize? Can you hear me? 

"Laurie? Did you try to ask me something? Try it again please." She said.

Cherize? If you can hear me, come over and grab my hand.

"I thought you said something. Try not speaking in sentences." Cherize offered.

Okay.

"I heard that. You said 'okay.' Wow, I didn't know we had that connection."

_Me either._ I was starting to feel like this is what would happen with all my officers.

Every few hours, Josh would come down with another officer. He would say how the ship was doing and where the _Enterprise-D_ was. Then he would leave me with the officer and I would attempt to talk to them. I could get some response from Joe, and Cherize. Elaine, Ray and Jen didn't respond.

I had talked to all the officers and Josh came down before going to bed.

_Well, we are expecting the _Enterprise-D_ tomorrow about 0700 hours. I hope you are right about Troi. _

_So am I. Josh, if the doctors can't revive my body, don't let them throw the body out. I have been trying to fight to get my body to move. _

_Laurie, to me, you are still alive. I'm sure Troi will see that too. I won't let me do anything unless you tell me otherwise. _

_Thank you Josh, that means a lot to me. Will you hold my hand? I can almost feel my hand. When Joe was here, he held my hand and we could almost talk. He didn't hear whole sentences, but he heard me. Please?_

_Of course. _I felt him hold my hand in both of his. I could hear him crying too.

Are you okay? You're crying, I can hear, just not speak or move.

_I'm just afraid that something is going to happen to you and I won't be able to protect you. I don't want to lose you. You are my world._

_Josh, everything is okay. My mind is strong, and nothing will happen to it. _

_I know, but I don't want to think about losing you. Laurie, I love you, don't leave me._

_How could I leave you? You are everything to me, even more than the ship; you are my life._

Josh and I talked for a little bit before he left to get some sleep. I fell asleep too. When I woke up the next day, I tried to open my eyes again and I couldn't. Forgetting that I had an accident where my body couldn't move, I screamed.

Cherize, who was in the office, heard my mental scream and came running.

"Laurie it's all right. You had an accident yesterday. You can't move your body, but your mind is strong."

Right, forgot. Sorry Cherize.

"Its okay. I know you didn't mean too." She said. At that point I heard three people come in.

Sorry you guys. I forgot about my accident yesterday. I said.

"Honey, Laurie says she's sorry. She didn't mean to wake us up." Joe said to Elaine. I forgot about him not hearing all of what I said, but he got my message.

Laurie, you okay? You scared me, from the looks of it; you also scared Joe and Cherize.

Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I woke up and couldn't move. I forgot about my accident. I'm sorry.

Commander Bryson, we are being hailed by the Enterprise-D. Jen said.

"Doctor, could I use your office?" Josh asked.

"Go ahead." Cherize said.

Bryson to bridge, patch it though to the doctor's office please.

Josh went to go talk to Picard. Joe, Elaine and Cherize stayed with me. They started talking, hoping that Dr. Crusher and Counselor Troi could help me.

I hope so too. I said.

Josh came back and said that Crusher and Troi would beam over as soon as they were in transporter range.

Laurie, did you hear that? Picard said that when you screamed, Troi went wild.

Oops. Well, I guess that means that I'll be able to communicate with her.

Yeah, that's true. Well baby I have to go I have duty soon. Love you I have to go.

Love you too, have fun on duty. Hey, when Crusher and Troi get here will you be here with me?

Of course, you are going to need someone to talk though if Troi can't hear you.

Thanks Josh.

Josh left to go on duty. Joe, Elaine, and Cherize were still there.

"Laurie, when did Josh start to call you 'baby'?" Joe asked.

Oh boy. He used to call me 'babe' and probably got jealous about that.

Today. I said, hoping he could hear that.

"Okay, I was just wondering. Well Elaine and I should be going. We'll stop by later Cap. Bye." Joe said before leaving.

About a half hour later, I heard people coming in.

Captain, Counselor Troi and Dr. Crusher are here. Josh said.

Thank you Commander. Counselor? Can you hear me? I asked.

"Yes, Captain. I can hear you. What happened?" Troi asked.

I was on my way to Engineering, I had a shift down there, and I started to feel strange. So I made a little detour to Sickbay. I walked in was headed towards Dr. Ramirez's office, then I collapsed, after calling the doctor over. The last thing I remember before waking up and being able to move was seeing the doctor running over to me. I said.

"So you felt strange and came in to see the doctor. Then you collapsed. Dr. Ramirez, what was wrong with the captain?" Troi asked of Cherize.

"Nothing was wrong with her. She was excited, because of the wedding between Lts Kershner and Jasper. But other than that, she should not have collapsed." Cherize said.

"Who was the last person to see the night of the ceremony?" Troi asked.

Commander Bryson was. We went back to my quarters to talk during the reception. I was feeling a little strange, being the captain and youngest person onboard, so I confided in my friend. I eventually fell asleep in his arms. When I woke up, I was alone. I told Troi.

"So, Captain, how did you decide to contact me?" Troi asked.

When I woke up, I thought that my officers didn't know that I was awake. Commander Bryson said something like he thought he heard my thoughts. He was holding my hand so I asked him to grasp my hand a little harder, I could still feel a little bit and I do hear. He grasped my hand harder. We then started to hold conversations using telepathy, both of us. I had the idea of calling you because I thought you could help. I said.

"Well, Captain, we will see if I can help." Troi said.

"Captain, this Dr. Crusher, have you tried fighting to regain control of your body?" Crusher asked.

Yes I have Doctor. Is there anything you can do for my body? I asked. Josh asked verbally.

"Actually the only thing I can do is to give you a sedative. Your muscles are still strong, but I can't do anything else. I'm sorry captain. Everything physically is up to you." Crusher said.

Josh, tell the good doctor what I asked of you last night please.

I will, but I don't what she'll say. No harm in telling her.

"Doctor, Captain Pfeiffer asked me to tell you that she wishes her body to still remain on support. She does not want her body to get 'thrown out,' as she put it, while her mind is still living." Josh said.

"I understand that, but her mind can not live long without her body. I would say that she has only a few days left." Crusher said.

Josh, remember what I said. As long as my mind is living, my body must be alive. I said.

Yes, Laurie. I will remember all what you told me. No matter what, I love you. Josh said.

I felt a hand close around my hand, and then I tried with all my might to close my hand around the hand, which I believed was Josh's. I was able to close my hand around it, so I tried to open my eyes. I opened my eyes. I could see Josh was crying, but Cherize and Dr. Crusher immediately started reading my bio-signs.

"Josh, I'm alright." I said.

"I know you are, Laurie, but I still don't want to lose you." Josh said.

"Josh, you aren't going to get rid of me that easily." I said.

Joe was about to tell Josh that I was actually speaking, but I shook my head.

"Commander lets give the doctors some room. They need to make sure the captain's body is doing well." Troi said.

"Thank you Counselor. I'm sure the doctors will have me up and about in a few hours." I said.

"I'll just be out…Laurie! Why didn't you say anything?" Josh asked, finally getting it the fact that I was moving.

"I have been saying things. I grabbed your hand. I saw your crying. I'll be fine. Don't worry anymore." I said. "Counselor will you go and talk to the Commander. He'll need some help getting over this."

"Of course Captain. I'll be back in a few hours to talk to you." Troi said.

By the time Troi got back to talk to me, I was able to get up and walk around with the assistance of weights on my feet and wrists.

"Captain, can I talk to you?" Troi asked.

"If the doctor okay's it." I said.

"Yes, go ahead. Just don't return to duty for a few days, and work out." Cherize said.

"Promise." I said, laughing.

Troi helped me out of Sickbay and we went to my quarters. Troi said that Josh was going to be okay, but he would need to see me on a regular basis.

"Well that won't be a problem, as he is my fiancé." I said.

"Yes, he told me that. He's a very lucky man. Why do you think you have a telepathic ability with him?" Troi asked.

"Well, we've always been close. I think the friendship we shared in high school helped develop that ability." I said.

Troi and I talked for a while before Captain Picard came to see how I was.

"Glad to see you Captain. I would like to speak with you." He said.

"Anything Captain. Excuse us Counselor. We will continue this later." I said.

Troi left, "Please sit down Captain. Anything to drink?" I said.

"No, thank you. How are you feeling Captain?" He asked.

"I'm surprised I can walk, surprised I'm here at all." I said.

"I've been talking to Mr. Bryson, and he told me about your engagement."

"Did he ask about the ceremony?"

"Yes, he did. I would be delighted to join you in marriage. When would you like to be married?"

"I don't know, I'd have to talk to the commander."

"Well, let me know when you like it and I hope you start feeling better."

"Thank you Captain. I should be able to resume my duties in a few days."


	7. Chapter 7

69

**Chapter 7**

Josh came in after Captain Picard left. He looked so handsome when he was standing in my door looking at me. Josh was very scared that something would happen to me.

"Josh, come here. We need to talk, about us and our new relationship." I said.

"Laurie, you are so beautiful. I was so scared that you wouldn't get out that coma thing." Josh said.

"That's what we need to talk about. Because of the coma, we discovered a deeper part in our relationship. I'm sorry I scared you, I don't like to see you cry."

We talked for a long time about how we could get through another disaster. We talked about everything. I did fell asleep in Josh's arms. He fell asleep holding me. When I woke up Josh was still holding me. I kissed him lightly and put my head back down on his chest.

_I love you Josh. Thank you for everything._ I thought.

_I love you Laurie. You are everything in my life._ Josh thought back at me.

Josh woke up and smiled. I hadn't moved from his arms. He leaned down and kissed me. I got up and tried to walk, but my legs fell out from under me. Josh helped me up and started to move my legs up and down, but they hurt. Josh looked at me with a scared look on his face.

"Try again, please?" I begged. Josh slowly started to move my leg again and I cringed.

"I am not going to do this. It's causing you pain. I'll call for one of the doctors."

Bryson to Sickbay.

Sickbay, Crusher here. How can I help Commander?

"What is she still doing here?" I asked.

"I asked her to stay until you were feeling better," Josh said.

Doctor, Captain Pfeiffer needs some physical therapy. Could you come to her quarters and help her? Josh asked.

I'll be right down. Crusher out.

"Baby, help me to lie down," I said.

"Sure. Here let me pick you up, then set you down on the couch." Josh said.

Josh picked me up, and then gently set me down on the couch. He held my hand while Crusher went though my physical therapy. Every movement of my legs hurt. Crusher gave me some painkillers and continued to give me the therapy.

"Captain, there is something I should tell you." Crusher said.

"Maybe I should leave you two for now. I'll come back soon, alright?" Josh asked.

"No, Don't you leave me! What you have to say, Doctor, you can say in front of me and Josh." I said.

"You are experiencing a muscle relapse from the day you were in the coma. You will need some extensive physically therapy. I recommend not going back to duty for at least another week." Crusher said.

"A week? Can I at least be on the bridge?" I asked.

"I think that will be okay, but your crew will have to help you with the therapy."

"We can do that. We will look out for her Doctor." Josh said, standing up for the crew.

I nodded, knowing it was true. "I'm sure you will want to debrief the crew, Doctor Crusher?"

"Yes, I would. I would also like to speak to Captain Picard about your condition."

"Okay, but you must tell him that I will be able to command my ship. We will manage." I said.

"I am sure you will. You are all young and stubborn, but you are also smart. I will talk to my captain." Crusher said.

"Thank you Doctor, for everything. Could you have Captain Picard come to my quarters in three hours?" I asked.

Crusher looked surprised, but nodded as she left.

"What was all that about?" Josh asked.

"We have three hours to plan the wedding." I said.

"Will you be strong enough for the wedding?"

"Yes I will, because I have you." I said. Josh leaned over and kissed me.

We started to plan the wedding. I would replicate a dress, and Josh would replicate another ring for me. Secretly, we got things ready for the wedding. All of my officers would be in the wedding party, but we didn't want them to know yet. By the time Picard knocked on my door, we had everything ready.

"Come in," I called.

"Dr. Crusher said you wanted to see me. What can I do?" Picard asked.

"Sir, I wanted to ask you if you would you perform the marriage ceremony for Commander Bryson and I tomorrow?"

"Will you be strong enough? I will not have you jeopardize your health."

"Commander Bryson is the rock in my life. He will be there to support me in whatever life throws at us. I will be strong enough." I said very stubbornly.

"Yes, ma'am. Where is ceremony being held?"

"Here, on my ship. Your officers are invited, too."

"Thank you. We will be here at 1000 hours. If it suits you, the ceremony will be held at 1100 hours."

"That will be fine. Thank you for doing this on such short notice." I said.

"I will see you both at 1000 hours then. Congratulations to both of you. Commander Bryson, you have a wonderful woman there." Picard said.

"Thank you sir. I know I do." Josh said.

Picard then left and Josh helped me walk over to the bed.

"Laurie, will you really be well enough to make it though the ceremony and reception tomorrow?" Josh asked, very concerned.

"Yes, I will. I'm not a disabled invalid. I'll make it." I said.

"I know you're not disabled. I just want to make sure you will be okay. Here, lie down and I'll get you something to eat."

"Yes sir." I said sarcastically. For my remark I got what the computer called 'hospital' food.

After we ate, I asked to go up to the debriefing that Dr. Crusher was going to be holding on my condition. So, Josh helped me walk up to the observation lounge. When we got there, we were the first ones there. Crusher and Picard came in next. Josh got up to greet them, and I was able to get up and walk around for a bit. Crusher looked shocked that I was walking by myself. Soon my officers were there and Crusher began the meeting.

"As you know, Captain Pfeiffer was in coma yesterday. She is able to get up and walk around for a while, but she is suffering from muscle relapse and needs to continue her physical therapy sessions." Crusher said.

"I am asking that you all help me though this. You do not have to do this, but I would appreciate any assistance." I said.

Joe looked at me and said, "Captain, if you think we're not going to help you through this you are insane. You helped all of us we will help you. How can we help?"

"Captain Pfeiffer is going to need someone to be there with her when she goes through her therapy sessions. She will be having treatment once a day for next six days. She also needs someone to go to gym with her, too. She will need a lot of help." Crusher said.

My officers, God bless them, were quick to volunteer to help. After Dr. Crusher had taken names down and was about to leave, I quickly stood up which caught her attention.

"Tomorrow at 1100 hours, there will be a special ceremony held aboard the _Jedi_. I would like all of the senior officers to attend." I said.

Picard looked at me, and nodded. He said, "We will be here at 1000 hours to assist in the preparations. Thank you for inviting us."

I nodded and the officers from the _Enterprise-D_ left. I sat down to explain the special ceremony to my officers.

"I am not speaking as captain, but as Laurie. Would you please be apart of our wedding ceremony?" I asked my officers. Josh held my hand under the table.

"YEAH! Who do you think we are, a bunch of people who don't care? Of course we want to be in your wedding." Ray said.

"What Ray is trying to say Laurie, is that you are more than just our commanding officer, you are our friend and we want to help." Jen said.

"I am glad that all of you want to help with everything. Thank you all, you are my best friends." I said.

"Here's what is going to happen. Joe is going to fill the roll of 'father of the bride' and give Laurie away. Ray, would you be my best man?" Josh asked.

"If you think I'm the right person to do it, you betchya!" Ray said.

"Jen, I would like you to be my maid of honor," I said.

"Uh, yea, sure. Why me though?" Jen asked.

"Not only because I've known you the longest, but because we've been though a unique experience together." I said, referring to Wild Waves.

"Cherize and Elaine, would you be my bridesmaids?" I asked.

"I would be honored to be your bridesmaid." Cherize said.

"Yes, a small way to return the favor for what you did to make me happy with Joe." Elaine said.

"You don't have to pay that back. If you are happy, then it makes me happy." I said.

"Do you have dresses for us?" Jen asked.

"Yes, but not replicated. I'd like you to look over the designs and give me measurements. Then we can replicate them and you can try them on." I said.

"Cap, do we get to see your wedding dress early? Or are you even wearing a wedding dress?" Joe asked.

"I am wearing a wedding dress, yes, but I don't want you men to see it early. At 1030 hours, if the women could meet me in my quarters, I'd like your help getting my dress on." I said.

We finished talking and us women went to go get measurements and replicate the dresses. The colors we chose were beautiful. Jen would wear red, Cherize would wear gold, and Elaine would wear forest green. My dress would be white with some red on the collar and sleeves. Soon after we had the dresses replicated and hidden in my closet, there was a knock at my door.

"Come in." I called, knowing it had to be one of the men since we women were sitting and gossiping.

Joe walked in. "Hey Cap, I have a personal favor to ask."

"Sure, what is it?" I asked.

"You remember Rachele right?" He asked.

"How could I forget your sister?" I said.

"Well, I just got a message from her. She wants to know where I have gone. I messaged her back telling her where I am. I couldn't lie to her, and now she wants to come aboard. She's willing to do whatever the captain wants her to do." Joe said.

"I take it you didn't tell her that I was the captain?" I asked.

"Yes, Cap, I didn't tell her. Is it okay that she comes onboard?"

"Did you talk to Commander Bryson? He's in charge of personnel. It's fine with me, but she might have to be in the medical field." I said.

"I will go talk to him. By the way, congratulations on your wedding, Laurie. You have a wonderful man there. I am happy for you both." Joe said.

"Thank you, Joe. I am glad you are happy too." I said.

Joe left and then we, the women, gossiped for the next few hours. Slowly the others left, but it felt good to sit and talk to them outside of work. Jen was the last to leave.

"Hey, Laurie, what do you think of Ray?" She asked.

"You like him?" I asked.

"Yes, he's really nice and sweet." Jen said.

"Tomorrow, dance with him at the reception. Have you talked to him outside of work?"

"Yes, he's really nice. He does likes you as a person, but I think he likes me."

"That's good. Go get him. I think he'll be good for you."

"Thanks. Well, I better get going, I will see you tomorrow Captain."

"You don't have to call me Captain tomorrow. I'm just Laurie, a woman who is getting married."

"Okay. See ya later." Jen said as she left.

After Jen left, I got up to head to bed. I was in bed about to go to sleep when the alarm sounded.

Pfeiffer to bridge. What's happening?

Harris here ma'am. There is a temporal anomaly off our port side. We could use some help up here.

Be right there. Pfeiffer out.

I hurried to put on a clean uniform, and I made sure my weights were tightly secured around my legs. I was able to make it out of my quarters and able to get to the nearest turbolift. I ordered the computer to take me to the bridge. When I reached the bridge, I slowly got out and went to my chair, but I collapsed half way there. Josh, who was already there, saw me fall, and carried me to my chair.

"You should not have come. I can handle this. I don't want you hurt." Josh said.

"This is still my ship and it's in danger. I'm sorry for scaring you, but I need to make sure my home is safe." I said. Josh just nodded since he knew it was true.

"How is the _Enterprise-D_? Are they in any trouble?" I asked.

"No word from them. They are out of the anomaly's path though." Ray said.

"Lt. Jasper, get hold them and combine our efforts to stay away from the anomaly." I ordered.

We got away from the anomaly and got started with Mr. Data's help to upgrade our sensor system. I went back to my quarters, with Ray's help, and attempted to get some sleep before my wedding. I woke up at 0930 hours, a half hour before the senior officers were supposed to beam over. I put on a uniform and slowly walked to the transporter room to beam them over. At least I was able to move a little better. By the time I got to the transporter room it was 0950, Josh came in at 1000 hours and saw me.

"Laurie? What are you doing?" He asked.

"Playing engineer and transporting our guests over." I said.

"You should have said that you were on your way down, I would have stopped by to help you." Josh said, sincerely.

"I know you would have, but there are some things I have to do on my own." I said.

Josh just nodded. "Well, lets begin the celebrations! I love you Laurie, Captain."

"I love you too Josh, Commander. Beginning transport." I said.

Soon, on the transporter pad, the senior officers of the _Enterprise-D_ were there. Captain Picard had on his dress uniform, he looked really good but I could never say that to his face. Josh caught on to my though about Picard and inwardly laughed. Troi caught on too and giggled. Riker, Worf, Data, Crusher and Troi were all in their normal uniforms.

"What are you two laughing at?" Picard asked, addressing Josh and Troi.

"They're were laughing at something I thought Captain. My apologies." I said from behind the transporter console. "Welcome aboard. Please this way." I said.

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for the wedding?" Crusher asked.

"I will be able to get everything ready on time. Thank you Doctor for your concern." I said as we were walking out of the transporter room. Just then, I had another collapse. Picard, Worf, Riker and Josh all rushed to catch me. Worf got to me first and caught me. Josh looked upset, but all I could get over was my pain. Crusher pulled out her tricorder and scanned my legs.

"Captain, your leg muscles are not being stretched enough. What did you do yesterday?" Crusher asked.

"After you and Captain Picard left, my officers and I discussed the wedding and reception. The women officers and I walked back to my quarters to replicate and try on the dresses. Then they sat down and we chatted. I walked around the quarters, using the weights. After they had left, I got some sleep. Then we had the anomaly crisis, and I walked up to the bridge by myself, but collapsed once I got on the bridge. After the crisis, Lt. Commander Harris helped me back to my quarters. I woke up and walked to the transporter room by myself this morning." I said from Worf's arms.

Crusher and Troi took me to my quarters. I then called my female officers to my quarters. Troi and Crusher helped me get the weights on my legs. After the older women officers left, my officers helped me into my dress and made sure I could walk around. I was very glad that I would have Joe giving me away. I knew that no matter what, he would hold on to me so I wouldn't collapse. It was now 1050 hours, and Joe knocked on my door. Elaine let him in.

"Elaine, babe, you're beautiful!" Joe said as he walked in. He gave her a quick kiss, and then saw me. "Well, Cap, you are beautiful too! Almost as pretty as you looked in the uniform at Wild Waves." He said. I hit him.

"He's right though Laurie, you are beautiful. Josh is a lucky man." Jen said.

"Thanks Jen, I hope he feels the same." I said.

"He'd be fool if he didn't after seeing you in this dress." Joe said. He came up and gave me a quick kiss. Then he looked at Elaine to see if she saw the kiss. She did, but she didn't say anything.

"Joe, if I start to collapse, keep going please?" I asked.

"Laurie, I know you won't collapse. This is the man of your dreams; you will fight to get to him. I am only supporting you. You will be okay." Joe said.

At 1100 hours, my bridesmaids walked down the isle. Then Jen and Ray came next as best man and maid of honor. Then Picard asked for the guests to stand as Joe and I began walking down the isle. That isle seemed so long. I could feel Joe hold me, one arm around my waist to support me if I should collapse, but he was right, Josh was the man of my dreams I would fight to get to him at end of the isle. All I saw down at the end of the isle was Josh. The walk down the isle took for an eternity. Finally Joe and I were there. I turned to kiss Joe, in a way to thank to him. Joe nodded and shook hands with Josh; he then took he spot near Ray.

You look beautiful. I love you Laurie, I will never leave your side. Josh thought. 

_Thank you Josh. I will never leave you._ I thought.

"By powers invested in me by the rules and regulations of Starfleet and being the commanding officer of the _U.S.S. Enterprise-D_ I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Picard said. Josh and I kissed for the first time as a married couple. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I now give you Commander and Captain Josh and Laurie Bryson." Picard said as we finished our kiss.

There were rounds of "Congratulations!" from all the officers. My legs were fine, and Josh and I took the customary first dance of the wedding reception. Soon, Jen and Ray, Joe and Elaine, Troi and Riker, and Picard and Crusher joined us. I was happy, I was now with the man of my dreams until death do us part.

After a few hours of dancing, eating, and talking, I thought to Josh, _Honey, my legs are starting to feel weak, I don't know if I can do one more dance._

Okay, I was thinking your energy would be coming to an end soon. We'll go, okay? Josh thought back. 

"Thank you all for coming to our wedding, and reception. We must be going, my energy is slowly failing." I said.

"I should go over your medical file Captain." Crusher started to say.

"Doctor, let them have some fun. I'll take care it tomorrow." Cherize said.

"Let them go Beverly. Cherize is a very capable doctor." Troi said.

As they were bickering, Josh and I slipped out. "I hope you liked the dress I picked." I said.

"Laurie, you were beautiful. Then again, anything looks very good on you." Josh said.

I almost collapsed on the way to my quarters, but Josh picked me up and carried me the rest of the way. _Thank you_. I thought

"Anything for you, my wife. Tell me, what do you think of this telepathic ability?" Josh asked.

"It's a new way to communicate. Do you like it?" I asked.

_Yes, I do but not all the time only when it is important like now._ Josh thought.

_I will never leave your side. I don't want to hurt you Josh, I'm sorry I got hurt the other day._

Honey, it wasn't your entire fault you got hurt. We found a new way to communicate. I forgive you Laurie.


	8. Chapter 8

76

**Chapter 8**

When I woke up the next morning, Josh was still asleep on my bed and I was on top of him. I tried to move my legs but I couldn't. I looked down towards my legs and they were on top of Josh's, so my muscle relapse had come back. I laid my head back on Josh's shoulder and fell into a semi-sleep. Josh woke up and saw me on top of him and smiled.

"Honey, I need to get up. I'll be back soon." Josh said.

"Josh, I can't move my legs again. Please help me." I said.

"I really wish you would get better." Josh said, to honest he had a point.

Josh was able to roll me over and he got to do something really quick. I tried to move my legs, but it still didn't help. Josh came back with a medkit. He gave me some stimulants to attempt to move my legs. They didn't help. Josh threw me my robe and I slowly pulled it on. My husband put on a uniform then picked me up and took me to sickbay.

"Doctor! Doctor!" Josh called.

Cherize and Crusher came running out. "What's wrong?" Cherize asked.

"Well, I woke up this morning and couldn't move my legs at all." I said.

Cherize and Crusher went to work. They did all sorts of tests on my legs. Nothing they did worked. Josh was getting worried, I could tell.

_If they can't find anything, we'll contact _Voyager_, the EMH should be able to help._ I thought.

_How do you know that? Just because he's a program doesn't mean he knows everything._ Josh thought back.

"Well Captain, we don't know what to do. We've tried everything and nothing has worked." Cherize said.

"Thank you doctors. I would like to try something else, bring another doctor here." I said.

"Who?" Cherize asked.

"Either Dr. McCoy or the EHM for _Voyager_. No offence Doctor Crusher." I said.

"None taken, I'll wait for either one to get here and debrief them and then we'll get out of here." Crusher said.

"Thank you Dr. Crusher." I said. Pfeiffer to bridge.

Picard here. What can I do for you?

_Picard? On my bridge, what is he doing?_ I thought to Josh.

Captain, will you contact _Voyager_? I need the EMH to look at my legs. I said.

_Probably commanding your ship since we are both on shore leave._ Josh thought.

Still not doing very well huh? Yes, I will contact them. Picard out.

"Can she come home?" Josh asked the doctors.

"I don't see why not. Just make sure she is attempting to move her legs." Crusher said.

Josh looked at me with a smile. I laughed. "Yes doctor. Will you signal us when _Voyager_ gets here?" I asked.

"Yes, I'd like to debrief your senior officers at the same time as Tom Paris and the hologram." Crusher said.

"We'll be in my, our, quarters. Thank you again." I said.

Josh picked me up and took me back to the captain's quarters. He laid me down on the bed and looked at me.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, just looking at you. How pretty you are, especially in that robe." Josh said.

I untied my robe; I wasn't wearing anything underneath it. "Do you like this better?" I asked as I pulled it all the way off.

"Yes I do. Can I kiss the bride?" Josh asked.

"Why not? If the bride gets more than a kiss."

Josh held me close. _We can't do this now. The EMH will be here soon and he better be able to help you._

I don't know what to do if he can't help me.

Honey, nothing will make me leave your side. I will be with you though this entire ordeal.

"I know you will. You always have been there." I said.

Josh and I just enjoyed each others company until Dr. Crusher told us that _Voyager_ was here. Josh helped me into my uniform and we transported to the observation lounge. When we materlized, I was able to get myself to a chair. Crusher looked amazed.

"I take it you moved your legs while you were in your quarters?" She asked.

"Yes, I tried and eventually did move them. Could it be that I am paralyzed?" I asked.

Crusher and Josh looked shocked I brought up that up. "No, we would have noticed that." Crusher said.

My officers came in soon and then Janeway and the EMH beamed over. Picard was the last one to come in, but after he was there.

"Now that everyone is here, I will begin the debriefing. Captain Pfeiffer had an accident a few days ago. She went into a coma; she and Commander Bryson developed a telepathic ability. She was able to break out the coma one day after entering the coma. Now she began physical therapy to regain the use of her legs. Full recovery has not returned. Doctor Ramirez and I have tried all we know." Crusher said.

"We believe that she needs some other help. She is not paralyzed but has limited use of her legs. Can you help?" Cherize asked the EMH.

"One question. Why did you contact me? There are other EMH's on your ships." EMH said.

"They have not been up and running like you have." I said.

"Ah I see. Well, I would like to look over the work you have preformed and I would like to look over the Captain. With her permission of course." EMH said.

"You have my full permission, I would take it up with my husband though." I said, knowing that Josh would need to be with me when the male hologram would examine me.

"Your husband? When did this happen?" Janeway asked.

"Yesterday, Captain Picard performed the ceremony at 1100 hours." Josh said.

"Congratulations Captain, Commander. Commander do I have your permission to examine your wife?" EMH asked.

"I will be with her when you do." Josh almost commanded.

"I'd be a fool to pull newlyweds apart." EMH said.

"Well, I think that the _Voyager_ crew can take care it from here. Thank you, Captain Pfeiffer for all of your hospitality." Picard said.

"You are welcome. Thank you Dr. Crusher for your help. I know you tried." I said.

"I would like to know what happens with this treatment." Crusher said.

"Of course Doctor. Someone will contact you if and when we find a cure." Josh said.

The _Enterprise-D_ left the _Voyager_ and the _Jedi_ soon afterwards. The EMH was trying to read all the medical records and was driving Cherize insane. She came to me after about an hour of trying to help the EMH.

"Come in." I called I was in the bedroom doing some exercises.

"Laurie the EMH is totally insane. I can't stand it much longer." Cherize said.

"Its only for a little bit. He'll be gone in a few days." I said, laughing.

Josh and Joe came in and saw us talking. Cherize looked shocked and quickly got up and left. "Yes?" I asked them

"Laurie, we've been talking about this issue and we have a suggestion." Josh said.

"Tell me something first. Why both of you?" I asked.

"Because Cap, I care about you too. We all do, all your senior officers, but I'm the only other one besides Josh who has had a unique experience with you. I was your boyfriend, and I loved you. I still love you, some part of me will always love you." Joe said.

"I know Joe. Some part of me will always love you too. What did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"I was thinking this, and brought it up to Joe, maybe you should think about taking a leave of absence. I just think that this is a good idea." Josh said.

"And you Joe? Do you agree?" I asked.

"Yes, we don't want to see you get hurt any worse." Joe said.

"I will consider this request, but there is one condition." I said.

Josh and Joe looked at each other thinking they got off easy. "Yes?" Josh asked.

"If my ship is in danger, I will command it." I said.

"I would have no other way." Josh said.

"If there are any problems in engineering, the chief engineer should be down there as well." Joe said.

"We have an accord. Oh, Josh, Janeway will not command my ship. Neither will Chakotay." I said.

"Of course. Only myself or Ray will be in command of your ship." Josh said.

"I would like to request someone else to have command experience." I said.

Both Josh and Joe looked surprised. "Who Cap?" Joe asked.

I smiled, _Joe_. I thought at the same I said "Jen." Knowing that Joe and I shared a connection like I shared with Josh, I figured he would be able to hear that. He looked at me with shock. I was right.

"Okay, what? Who do you really want to have the command experience?" Josh asked.

"I don't care. One of them, you choose Commander." I said.

"I will think about it. You are pulling my leg, but I will think on it." Josh said.

Joe left shortly after. Josh was kind of mad at me for pulling his leg, but I had a good laugh.

Sickbay to Captain. EMH called over the com system.

Pfeiffer here, what I can do for you Doctor? I asked.

Could you and the Commander come up here? I think I have a solution. EMH said.

We're on our way. I'm going try to walk up there, so it will a bit. I said.

Understood. Sickbay out.

Josh and I slowly made the way to Sickbay. I did collapse once, and Josh picked me up and carried me the rest of the way. _Thanks, I'm sorry about this._ I thought.

_No need to apologize. I am here to help you._ Josh thought.

We got there, and Cherize saw that Josh was carrying me. "Doctor, the captain collapsed again." Cherize called.

"Cherize I'm fine. I have decided to take a leave of absence, but there is one condition. If there is an emergency, I will take command again." I said.

"Who conned you into that? Josh?" Cherize asked.

"Josh and Joe, but they have a valid point. I am injured, and need some R and R." I said.

"Ahh, Captain. I have something for you." EMH said.

"Yes, Doctor?" I asked.

"I think that we'll have to put a chip in your legs. It will stimulate the movement of the legs. If we attach them to the right nerves they should work."

"Put a chip in her legs and connect them to the nerves? What's the survival rate on an operation like this?" Josh asked.

"Its been done once, but there was a medical case almost the same as the one here and the doctor tried the chips, and it worked. The patient was the captain of the _U.S.S Jed_…oops." EMH said.

_Well it worked once I guess. What do you think sweetheart?_ I asked Josh.

_It did work; I think we should do it._ Josh thought.

"How long will this procedure take?" I asked.

"I don't know to be honest. Do you want to go through with it?" EMH asked.

"Give me two hours, then we can do it." I said.

Pfeiffer to bridge. I said over the com system.

Harris here. What can I do Captain? Ray asked.

Get a hold of Dr. Crusher; I need to talk to her. I said.

Yes ma'am. Harris out.

Ray was able to get in contact with Crusher. I told her about the procedure, she was astonished that she didn't think of looking at the medical records. After I finished talking to Crusher, I had Ray contact McCoy. I told him what happened. He was amazed about the procedure and thought it was a little on the risky side. After getting McCoy's approval about the procedure, I contacted Bashir. Bashir thought the whole thing I was risky, but he didn't disapprove. By the time I got off talking with Bashir, my two-hour limit was up. Josh had talked to the officers from _Voyager_ and the _Jedi_. No one was really pleased with it, but they understood. Before I went into surgery, Josh came by and told EMH that he would be with me in the OR, but would stay out of the way. Then after talking to the doctors, he came over to talk to me.

"Laurie, I will never be fully happy without you by my side." Josh said.

"Josh, I would not be happy without you. What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'll be here when you wake up." Josh said.

"Honey, I know you will." I said.

"It's time Laurie." Cherize said.

Josh gave me one last hug and I went over the operating table. At least I was able to walk that far, this time. I was scared that this was not going to work, but I knew the best doctor was working on me, Cherize Ramirez. I was soon under and the operation was under way. When I woke up, Josh was standing right there holding my hand. Everyone else was there too. I opened my eyes and Josh thought, _You are awake! Oh, Laurie I love you! Thank God you're okay._

_Sweetheart, I love you so much._ I thought. "So Doc, how did it go?" I asked out loud.

"There were no complications, but I advice you stay in Sick Bay for at least a week to get used to the chips." The EMH said.

"Okay, I will do that. Thank you for everything." I said.

Josh stayed with me until I fell asleep again. When I woke up again, Joe was there. Joe looked so white so I asked what was the matter.

"The commander said there were complications and we almost lost you Cap." Joe said.

"What? Why didn't they tell me?" I asked.

"They didn't want to scare you. Josh didn't tell you because it slipped his mind, he was so happy to hear you that he didn't tell you. Don't blame him, he loves you so much and he will always be there for you." Joe said.

"Thanks Joe. I'm glad you told me. Do you know what the complications were?"

"No, the doctors won't say and Josh didn't see what they were. It's not his fault Laurie. Trust him, its okay, you're alive."

"I know it is now. Did you get hold of Rachele?"

"Yeah, she wants to come see me, and my wife, and I told her that it's fine with the CO that she comes onboard. Ray and Jen have taken over bridge duty and we are going to pick her up from Earth. She'll be here in a few days."

"That's fine. Joe, thanks for everything."

"No problem. I know you'd do the same for me."

Soon Cherize came over and talked to me about the complications. From what I understand, they had a hard time getting the nerves to take the chips. The EMH had to use some Borg technology to get them to work. So now I had Borg technology in my legs, great. I asked Cherize if Josh knew and she said he did and he approved it. We talked for a little more and she left me alone. I fell back asleep, but it was a light sleep. I could sense that Josh was asleep, but he was having a bad nightmare.

_Josh, I'm okay. I'm alive and here with you._ I thought.

_I thought you were asleep._ Josh thought back.

A restless sleep, are you okay? 

_No, I almost lost you on the operating table. _

_I'll come to see you now._

_No, don't I'll be there to sleep near you._

_If you wish. Did you approve of the Borg technology?_

_Yes, it only seemed fair that you are able to walk. You are now a whole human again._

_You didn't have to do that. I could have got a wheelchair or something._

_NO! You will be a whole human who is my wife and captain. _

_Okay, I'm sorry I brought it up. _

By this time, Josh was almost to Sickbay, and when he came in, I pushed my self onto my elbows so I could see him. _You look beautiful._ Josh thought.

"And you look like you've been through hell." I said.

"I have. I was so worried about you." Josh said.

_You didn't need to be; I think I was fighting to be with you._ I thought.

"Yes I did." Josh said.

I moved over the best I could. Josh held me close and got up my bio-bed. We fell asleep on the bio-bed together. When I woke up, Josh was still holding me, but he was awake. "Hi babe. How are you this morning?" He asked.

"Me, oh I'm fine. Let's see if I can move my legs yet." I said.

"Let's wait for one, or both of the doctors first." Josh said.

"Will you go get one of them?"

"Yeah, just a second I need to get off the bed."

"Okay, let me move."

I moved enough for him to get off. He got up and went to get the doctors. He came back with both doctors.

"Captain, you want to try to move your legs? Lets try it." EMH said.

"Josh, help me up." I said.

Josh helped me get up. We moved over to the physical therapy section of Sickbay. The EMH had Cherize get behind me and Josh was to watch from the sidelines. I tried walking using the parallel bars. I was able to walk the whole length of the bars with little assistance. Cherize and EMH were so impressed that the bars were taken away and I had to walk to whole length of the physical therapy room. Josh was beaming with joy.

"Well, now that you are healing nicely, I would like you to be on a leave of absence for the next two weeks. You can go to the holodeck and create a swimming program. Swimming will help you to regain your strength." EMH said.

"I am on a leave of absence but under one condition, if there is an emergency I will command my ship." I said, very stubbornly.

"I have agreed with it, Doctor." Cherize said, standing up for me.

EMH looked surprised, but he sighed as if conveying the fact that he thought I was wrong, but it was my choice, my officers went along with it too.

"I understand the swimming program, and I will start swimming. I need to start working out again anyway." I said.


	9. Chapter 9

87

**Chapter 9**

One week after my surgery, I was able to be up and walking around for hours on end. Josh was excited that I was almost back to normal. I was swimming and using strength training to help my limbs. All my officers were happy with my success, and new strength and durability. I was becoming more and more muscular and toned. We had gone back to Earth to pick up Rachele. While we were there, Josh gave shore leave to all personnel. I went home, or to the Spanaway house. Mom and Dad were glad to see me and did approve of Josh and I getting married. Josh went to Okanogan to see his parents. According to Josh, they approved of us being married also.

Rachele Kershner, Jon Bryson, Eric Mendalas, Janelle Harris and Aaron Jameson came onboard to become officers. Rachele, Joe's sister, would be in medical. Jon Bryson, Josh's brother and my brother-in-law, would be in security. Eric Mendalas, Jen's brother, would be in science. Aaron Jameson, Cherize's friend, would be on the bridge. Aaron would work both at helm and ops.

As captain, and back on duty thank you very much, I took my new officers though a training course. All my senior officers were very helpful in the training course. Jon and I butted heads a few times, but Josh would come between us. Jon would be very helpful in a few weeks since Elaine was close to giving birth. Joe was getting nervous about it, but with Rachele there he was able to talk it out.

"Hey, Joe! You want to talk?" I heard Rachele ask.

"Not really. Elaine will fight this." Joe said.

In a few weeks, Elaine was on the bridge for duty, when she had this horrible pain in her abdomen. "Permission to leave the bridge sir?" She asked me. I saw her and she was in pain.

"Permission granted." I said. Josh looked up at her then down at me with a look of fear and desire to help her. I nodded and he escorted her to Sickbay.

Bridge to Engineering, Joe? I said over the comm.

Kershner here. What can I do for you Cap? Joe said.

Joe get your butt up to Sickbay. I think your wife just went into labor. I said.

Going right now Cap. Thanks Laurie. Kershner out. Joe said.

Bridge to Sickbay. I said.

Sickbay here. What's going on? Cherize asked.

Elaine Kershner just left the bridge with the Commander. I think she went into labor. Joe's on his way up too. I said.

They all just walked in. Thanks Laurie. Ramirez out. Cherize said.

Lt. Bryson to the bridge. I said. I needed a security officer on the bridge.

Josh soon returned to the bridge, Jon came on the same turbolift. They must have been talking about kids or something because as soon as Josh came and sat down beside me, he thought _Do you want kids?_

_What brought this about?_ I thought back.

_Two people down in Sickbay, their kids are going to need some playmates._ Josh thought.

_We haven't done anything since I got better. I didn't think you wanted that._

_Laurie, I love you, I just don't want to see you hurt again._

_If I go though child labor, I will hurt._

_True, but I think I'm ready to become a father._

_Are you sure? That's a lot of responsibility, not like we don't have any responsibility._

_Laurie, every time I look at you I want you physically. Especially after you started working out after your experience._

_Why didn't you tell me? You could have had me honey. Josh, I love you never forget that._

_I didn't want to impose on you. Make it seem that all I want is sex from you. I could never forget that you love me._

Sickbay to bridge. Cherize called over the comm.

Bridge here. I said.

Captain, I am proud to announce the births of a baby boy and a baby girl. The babies are doing fine, but Elaine is losing a lot of blood. Cherize said, concerned about her friend.

I looked at Josh; he had a scared look on his face. We'll be right there. I said.

I gave command over to Ray, who also looked scared, but understood he couldn't go to see his friends. Josh and I ran to Sickbay. We got there and Joe was crying over Elaine's body. I couldn't see if she was still alive, but I pulled him away from his wife. He leaned on me and cried.

"Joe, its okay. You have the best doctors working on her." I said.

"Laurie, I'm scared. I don't know what to do." Joe cried into my shoulder.

"Shh, we will be here to help."

"Help me please? I don't know how to raise kids. I don't know the first thing about it."

"Joe, listen, we will help in any way possible. All of us, promise."

Joe and I sat in Cherize's office while he cried on my shoulder. I tried to comfort him the best I could. Josh was scared too, but right now, my friend needed me more than my husband. There are times when I thought that I was only other person besides Elaine that Joe trusted. Right now was one of those times. While Joe and I were in the office, Josh went back to the bridge not knowing what to do, and Rachele and Cherize tried, and succeeded, in saving Elaine. Cherize and Rachele came in to the office and I took that the cue to leave. I tried to get up and leave, but Joe held me back.

"I want you here with me for this news Laurie." Joe said.

"That's so sweet of you." Rachele said.

"What's the news doc?" Joe asked, ignoring his sister.

"Elaine is going to be absolutely fine, but she has to recover. Recovery is going to take awhile." Cherize said.

"Is she awake? Can I talk to her?" Joe asked.

"She's awake and wants to talk to you, and see your children." Rachele said.

"Joe, I'm going to back to the bridge, okay?" I asked.

"No, I still need you here, please?" Joe pleaded.

"Okay, that's fine. Don't worry, I'll stay." I said. "Cherize could you contact the bridge with the news of Elaine and tell them I'll still be down here for a little while?" I asked.

Cherize nodded, and Joe and I went out to see Elaine. I stayed in the back while Joe and Elaine re-united. Elaine saw me in the background, and motioned me over.

"Laurie, Joe told me you helped him while my life was in danger. Thank you for being there for him." Elaine said.

"It was no problem. I was going to stay back in office, but Joe insisted that I was here." I said.

"I'm glad he did. Have you seen our children?" Elaine asked.

"Not yet. We were worried about you. Josh was down here too, but he left. He felt like he was in the way." I said.

"Thank you for everything Laurie." Joe said sincerely.

"Like I said, you did the same for Josh and I, it's only fair to do the same for both of you." I said.

"Laurie, could we name our daughter after you? In honor in what you did for us." Joe asked.

I was surprised, honored, but surprised. "Sure! I would be honored to have your daughter named after me." I said.

"Do you think Josh would have a fit if we named our son after him?" Elaine asked.

"I don't know to be honest." I said. _Josh, the Kershners want to name their son after you. They have asked to name their daughter after me and I accepted. What do you think?_ I thought.

_Oh wow! Sure they can name their son after me. You'll have to explain to me why later though._ Josh thought.

_Of course honey._ I said. "Joe how much of that conversation did you hear?" I asked.

"You had a telepathic conversation with Josh just now? Nothing." Joe said.

"Well I just asked him if you could name your son after him, and he said yes." I explained.

"So now babe, we have to name our children." Elaine said.

"What about Laurie Monique and David Joshua?" Joe asked.

"I'm going to go, I'll see you both later okay?" I said.

"Thanks again Laurie, for everything." Joe said.

I nodded and left Sickbay. I got up to the bridge and everyone was asking about Elaine and the children. I answered questions the rest of the shift. After my shift ended, I went back to my quarters to get some sleep. Josh came off duty about a half hour after I did. I heard him come in, and since I couldn't get any sleep, I got up to say hi to him.

_Honey, come into the bedroom._ I thought.

_Sweetheart, I love you. Be right there._ Josh thought.

_Love you too; okay I'll see you in a bit._ I thought.

I had already taken off my uniform and was in my black silk nightdress. I threw on some lip-gloss. I was lying on the bed when Josh came in. He looked at me with love and compassion.

_Come here honey._

_Always Laurie, I want to be with you forever. _

_Josh, you always have been. Even since we met each other in high school, you've been with me._

_Laurie, that was a long time ago. But I've loved you then, and I will always love you. I want you in the physical sense._

_I am yours for the taking. Come and kiss me. _

When I woke up the next morning, I was lying on Josh's chest. I looked up at his face, and he was awake looking at me. _Good morning princess._ Josh thought.

_My knight in shining armor, I love you._ I thought.

_Do you want to get up?_

_Not really, but I have Engineering duty soon._

"Okay, the Captain has to get back to her ship." Josh said.

"Sorry, but since Joe and Elaine are on sick leave, I have to be down there." I said.

"I know, its fine. I had a wonderful time last night."

"So did I. I wish you said something earlier. I didn't think you wanted it."

"We'll talk about it later, you need to go."

"I'm going, I'm going." I said. I was dressed and was finishing putting my boots on. "Bye honey." I kissed him the cheek and left.

I went down to engineering and spend my shift making sure all was well. I never stepped foot on the bridge for next few days. I would constantly go to Sickbay to make sure that all was well with my friends. I could not convince Joe to go back to his quarters to get some sleep. Every time he saw me come in, he would come over and hug me. Sometimes when Josh came with me, Josh would get uncomfortable with that. _Josh, I helped him though a tough time. He still needs me as a friend._ I would think every time this happened.

"Josh, hi! How are doing?" Elaine asked.

"I'm doing good. What about you?" Josh asked.

While Josh and Elaine talked, I went to go talk to Cherize. "Cherize, how is Elaine doing?"

"She'll be able to go home in a week. I don't think she'll be able to have anymore children though." Cherize said.

"Did you tell her yet?" I asked.

"No, but I have told Joe. He didn't seem too upset about it. In fact he seemed almost happy."

"That's good. How are their kids?"

"Laurie is doing fine. David is small, but he'll live. Joe has done very well at dividing his time between his wife and his children."

"Good, how is Elaine with the kids?"

"She's okay with them. What about you and Josh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to have kids?"

"We've been thinking about it. We're trying. Cherize, keep this under wraps, but I think I'm pregnant."

"You better let me examine you."

Cherize examined me and found that I was pregnant. I was so excited! "Cherize, don't tell anyone please? I want to surprise everyone."

"Yes Captain. I wouldn't do that." Cherize said.

"Thanks, you're the best!" I said.

After my shift I went back to my quarters. Josh was already there; he had an earlier shift than I did. I was contemplating telling him, but he beat me too it.

_You're expecting children! Why didn't you tell me you thought you were pregnant?_

_I wanted to be sure first. _

_Laurie you should have told me._

_I wanted to make sure of it first. I should have told you, yes, and I'm sorry._

_You don't have to apologize. I am so happy that you are pregnant._

The next day, Jen came up to me in Engineering and asked, "Laurie, could we talk?"

"Sure, lets go into my office." I said, walking into the chief engineer's office.

"Laurie, Ray asked me to marry him yesterday and I don't know what to say." Jen said.

"I thought you liked him. What's wrong?" I asked.

"I more than like him, I love him. I just want to ask if you'll perform the ceremony."

"Yes! I'm so excited for you. When do you want the ceremony?"

"I'd like to wait until Elaine is out of Sickbay and is able to be out and about."

"Well that could be a long time, but we can do that."

"Oh, thank you Laurie! I'll go tell Ray." Jen said as she got up to hug me. She ran out to go talk to her fiancé. I laughed, shook my head and left the office.

After my shift, I went to Sickbay again to check on my chief of security. Cherize said she was free to go home the next day, but would have to stay home for the next few weeks or so. I made a mental note of that so I could tell Jen. Joe was happy his family would be well. While I was visiting Elaine, Joe and the kids, I told them that the kids would have some playmates in about nine months. Joe and Elaine looked at me with amazement.

"So, in nine months or so, this will be you and Josh here in Sickbay. I hope you won't have to go though what we went through." Joe said.

"Joe, I honestly don't know. I just found out I was pregnant yesterday. As soon I walked into our quarters, Josh knew. He'll be strong for me, and our baby." I said. "Just like you were for wife and children."

"We could not have done this without the help of our friends and family. All of you were here for us. All of us will be here for you and Josh." Elaine said. Joe nodded in agreement.

"I know you will. You've been here since my accident and though my surgery. Thank you for everything." I said.

We sat and chatted for a little longer, and then I got up to leave. Ray came up to me as I left Sickbay. "Captain? Could I talk to you?" he asked.

"Anytime. What's up?" I asked.

"Jen told me that you agreed to perform our wedding ceremony." Ray said.

"Of course I will. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah! I would like to do it for us."

"Okay then, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I was wondering what Jen all asked of you."

"She asked if I would perform the ceremony and she said she would like to wait until Elaine is out of Sickbay and is healthy enough to walk around."

"Oh, do you know when she'll be out?"

"She'll be out in a few days, then a couple weeks before she can come back to work."

"Ah, okay. I'll tell Jen."

"You might want to tell her that Laurie and David will have some playmates in about nine months too."

"What? Wow! I'm so excited for you and Josh. I can't believe it! You guys are going to make great parents." Ray said.

"Thanks, I'll send your congratulations on to Josh." I said.

I went back to my quarters and Josh was there. When I walked in, he pulled me up close and kissed me. I was surprised to say that least, but I wasn't complaining.

_Someone's in a good mood today._ I thought.

_Why wouldn't I be? I'm with my beautiful wife and we both have the next two days off._ Josh thought.

_True, we could put a privacy lock on our door for next few days._

_Good idea. I like it. Lets not leave our quarters until we have to go on duty. Or the ship is in danger._

Captain to bridge. I said.

Bryson here. What can I do for you? Jon asked.

Jon, put a privacy lock on my quarters for the next two days. But contact me if there is an emergency. I said.

Yes Captain. Have a good weekend you two. Bridge out.

_Better?_

_Hmm, yes sweetheart. I love you._

_I love you too honey. Lets go to the bedroom._

After I fell asleep that night, I had this strange dream. Joe, Josh, Jen, Ray, and I were on an away mission when as we were crossing a bridge the bridge collapsed. We were all near the end, and everyone, except Josh, made it off. He called out to me and I turned to see him clinging on for his life. I called Joe to come help, but by the time Joe got there, Josh had slipped so far that he was going to fall no matter what we tried. Just before he fell, he thought to me _I will always be with you, I love you. _Then he fell. I screamed and woke up. I must have screamed in real life, because Josh woke up.

"What? What is it? Is it the baby?" He asked concerned.

"No, the baby's fine. It was a dream I had. You had fallen of a bridge and I couldn't save you. Joe, Jen, and Ray were there too, but only Joe came to help me help you. Right before you fell, you thought to me, 'I will always be with you, I love you.'" I explained. I started to cry. Josh tried to comfort me the best he could.

"Laurie, I will always be with you, and I will always love you. No need to fear that. I'm here with you and I will remain by your side." Josh said.

I nodded, knowing it was true. I held him closer, not wanting to let him go. We talked about our child, and if we wanted any more children after this first one. We talked and eventually fell asleep in each other's arms. When I woke up again, Josh was looking at me.

"What honey? What's wrong?" I asked.

_Absolutely nothing. I'm just happy here with you, alone. You want anything to eat?_ Josh thought.

_Yeah, I'll get it. What do you want sweetheart?_

_No, I'll get it. I want to serve you breakfast in bed. What would you like?_

_Could you get me a sweet bread and coffee?_

_Sure babe, your beautiful Laurie._

_Flatterer thanks Josh._


	10. Chapter 10

97

**Chapter 10**

After our wonderful weekend in our quarters, and we both thanked God that was not an emergency, we went back to work. I took the first part of my shift in Engineering. When I got down there, Joe was there.

"Hey, Cap. Here to relive me?" He asked.

"Yeah, how's Elaine?" I asked.

"She's doing well. She's still a little weak, but she's holding up. How are you?"

"Very well. The past two days have been very relaxing."

"That's wonderful. As relaxing as us together?"

"I'm not going to tell you that. Its private." I said, Captain Pfeiffer coming out.

"Yes Captain. Well, I'm due to feed David. Thanks again for letting us name our daughter after you." Joe said.

"Joe, it is no problem at all. Thank you for deeming me worthy enough." I said.

Joe got up to leave, but came over and kissed me on the cheek then left. I was surprised he did that. I didn't think too much about it, because I thought it was a friend kiss. All of a sudden, there was the sound of red alert. Engineering to Bridge. What's going on? I asked over the comm.

Bridge here. We have been hit. The Klingons have attacked. Jen said.

Call Commander Bryson. He has to deal with the Klingons, I've got my hands full down here. I said. The truth was, my engines were being damaged.

Pfeiffer to Kershner quarters. I said.

Elaine Kershner here. Could you stop making the ship rock Captain? Elaine said.

I could if Joe got his butt here. Sorry about the rocking. I said.

He's not here. He probably felt the rocking and is headed back to Engineering. Elaine said.

Okay, that's fine Elaine. Sorry to disturb you. I said.

"I never made it home. I'm here to help." Joe said.

"Get working on the shields. I'm on the engines." I ordered. "Thanks for coming back."

"And miss this? I think not!" Joe said.

After two double shifts getting the engines, containment fields, shields, and bulkheads by all the engineering staff and most of the science staff, we finally got the ship back at full power. All the while Joe and Josh were trying to get me to rest.

"Laurie, you have to get some rest. Not only for yourself, but for your child." Joe said.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I said.

_Laurie, get some rest. You need it. You've been up for the past 48 hours._ Josh thought, he was down in engineering with Joe and I.

"I'm fine. To make you both feel better, I'll go to Sickbay after we're done here." I said.

Josh and Joe looked at each other; they had really gotten close, which I didn't mind except when they would gain up against me. "Fine, but then no more work after that." Josh said.

"Deal. Are you both happy now?" I asked.

"Yes, that means no more work until after the baby is born." Joe said.

"Ahhphfft. Okay, I agreed. Okay. Take care of her boys." I said.

_Of course sweetheart, we'll take care her just like we will take care of you._ Josh thought.

"I know." I said to both of them. Then, seeing that nothing else needed to be done, I got up to hold my end of the bargain. I went to Sickbay to talk to Cherize.

"Hey, Cherize. Could I talk to you?" I asked.

"Yes, Captain?" Cherize asked.

"I'm here as Laurie, the expectant mother." I said.

"Yes, I know. Josh called just before you got in. He also told me about your deal."

"Ah, I'll bet he did."

"Well, sit down on a bed, and I'll examine you."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Well, you're okay and it looks like your children are okay. You're good to go."

"Uhh, children?"

"Yes. Josh didn't tell you? Laurie, you're expecting twins."

"You told Josh and not me? Why?"

"I thought Josh would have told you. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'll just go chew him out."

"Be nice Captain." Cherize said as I walked out.

When I got to our quarters, no one was there. I made dinner and got things ready for the night. When Josh got home, he was amazed that I had a candlelight dinner laid out on the table. He looked at me with love and compassion. I had replicated a long evening gown and wore it for Josh. We sat down to dinner, and ate in silence for a while.

"What did the doctor say?" Josh asked.

"Everything is fine with our children. She said that I could go back to duty for a few more weeks, but I made a deal with you and Joe." I said.

"I'm glad you and the children are okay." Josh said.

We ate in silence for a little bit longer. Then Josh caught on what I said. I had said children, which meant that I knew about the twins. "Laurie, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Josh said.

"Tell me what?" I asked innocently.

"About the twins. I take it that Cherize told you today?"

"Yes she did. Why didn't you tell me?"

"We got busy doing other things. I found out five days ago."

"You could have told me. That is just a little important."

_Honey, I'm sorry. Forgive me?_ Josh thought.

_How could I not forgive you? You're too important to not forgive._ I thought.

_I was just worried about you and our children. That's why I didn't tell you. I was worried._

_I know you were worried. I can tell now. I didn't mean to worry you, I tried to make sure my ship runs smoothly. I need to reorganize my priorities now. I'm sorry. _

_Laurie, you will straighten them out. Right now, stay home and care for yourself._

_I will, and I know all the officers will be there for us. _

I remained true to my word and didn't go to work through out my pregnancy. Josh took on the duties of captain, but still retained his Commander rank. Jen and Ray got married, and I performed the ceremony like they asked. Joe, Elaine, Josh, Cherize, and Rachele could not talk me out it. I promised them, so I married them. David and Laurie were growing like crazy. Since Elaine had started working again, on Joe's advice, she would bring the twins over when both of them were working. Josh had gotten used to the twins being around too.

One day, Elaine had stopped by to pick up the kids. Josh was there playing with David and I was holding Laurie.

"He's so good with the kids. You have a very good man there Laurie." Elaine said.

"I know I do. He is really good with them isn't he? I just hope he'll be the same when ours are born." I said.

"I wasn't sure how Joe would be after Laurie and David were born, but he's a wonderful daddy."

"I'm glad he is. I think Josh will be wonderful too. He's wonderful with your two."

"What are you two girls talking about?" Josh asked as he came up to give David to Elaine.

"Just how wonderful our husbands are." I said.

"Especially with the twins." Elaine said.

"Talking about me behind my back?" Joe asked, coming in from the door.

"Yes, I always compliment you behind your back." Elaine said. Joe pulled her into a hug and kissed her. The babies started laughing at their parents. That caused Josh and I to laugh. Joe and Elaine looked embarrassed, to be kissing in their CO's quarters.

"Hey you two, no public displays of affection." I laughed.

"Sorry Cap. I'm just here to ask if you could watch the kids overnight for us." Joe said.

Elaine looked at her husband. I knew what was going on, Joe came earlier and asked. It was their one-year anniversary and Joe wanted to be alone with his wife.

"Sure, not a problem." I said. Josh looked at me. _It's their one-year anniversary and Joe wants to be with his wife alone tonight._ I thought

"Thanks Cap. Come on Elaine, I want to give you something." Joe said as they walked out.

"So, we have the twins for tonight. You know that in only a few months, it will be our one-year?" Josh asked.

"Yes. This year has gone by so fast." I said.

"You have grown, not only as a person, but as a Captain. If you want my opinion, you are the best captain in the fleet."

"You flatterer. Thank you babe."

We talked and made sure the twins were happy, and then we put them to bed. The next day, Elaine came to pick up the twins.

"Laurie, you knew that Joe wanted you to take the twins, why didn't you say anything?" Elaine asked.

"He didn't want me to say anything. How was it?" I asked.

"Captain! How dare you ask that? Yes it was." Elaine said.

"You forget that Joe Kershner was once involved with a young 18 year old girl."

"Yes, I did forget that. Did you love him?"

"Yes, part of me still loves him. Does that bother you?"

"No, I know you are friends now and I respect that. You do know that he has never forgot you."

"Yes I know that. I also know what you mean to Josh. He still thinks of you as someone deeper than a friend sometimes."

"He does? I didn't know he thought of me like that."

"Yes he does, sometimes."

"You are a lucky woman, Captain. You look tired, are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little tired. It's getting near that time."

"You look pale, I'm going to call for the doctor then Josh. You don't look good." Elaine said.

Lt. Jasper to Doctor Ramirez.

Ramirez here, what can I do? Cherize said from Sickbay.

Cherize, I'm here in the captain's quarters and she doesn't look too good. Could come check her out? Elaine asked.

Be right there. Elaine, could you contact the commander? He'd like to know. Cherize said.

That was my next communication Doctor. Elaine said.

Just keeping you on your toes. Stay with her, I'll be down in a bit, Ramirez out.

Elaine helped me to the bedroom, so I could lie down. Lt. Jasper to Commander Bryson. Elaine said, tapping her communicatior.

Bryson here, what is it Lt.? Josh said.

I'm here in your quarters and the captain looks ill. I've called for the doctor. Elaine said.

I'll be right there. Thanks Elaine. Bryson out.

"Thanks for taking care of me Elaine." I said, in pain.

"Not a problem. You look bad, let me get you something." Elaine said.

"No, wait to see what Cherize says. Ohh that hurt." I said.

Cherize came in as I said that. She looked at Elaine and called for Rachele to come help deliver my children. Josh came in next; he saw me and came to be near me.

"Thank you for being here for us Elaine. I really appreciate it." Josh said. I could Elaine nod then she slipped out with her children. Cherize, Rachele, and I site-to-site transported to Sickbay. Josh was unable to convince Cherize for him to go with me, so he met us in Sickbay. I do not remember much of what happened next. The next thing I remember was waking up to see Josh holding me close.

"Good morning Laurie. I want to introduce you to a couple little people." Josh said.

"How are they? Are they okay?" I asked.

"They are perfectly fine, Captain." Cherize said, holding our son.

"You gave birth to a son and a daughter." Rachele said, holding our daughter.

"They are beautiful! Oh, Josh, they are amazing." I said.

"Yes, they are, but so are you. You are wonderful." Josh said. I looked at him and smiled. He is everything to me.

_So what would like to name them?_ I thought.

_I haven't thought that far ahead. You weren't due for another two weeks._ Josh thought.

_We should have been thinking about names. But we don't have to decide now, but definitely in a few days._ I thought. Josh nodded.

I spend the next couple days in Sickbay, under the instance of all my officers. Josh was still acting as captain, and I decided to offer him the rank of co-captain, but that would wait until I was home. Right now we needed to name our children.

"Honey, we need to name our children." I said one night while Josh was visiting the three of us.

"You're right of course. I've been thinking about names, and I like Anne, Michelle, Daniel, Rafael, and William. What do you think?" Josh asked.

"I like Rafael, and Daniel but not quite sure about William. I'm not sure about Anne, or Michelle either." I said.

"What about Katherine? Or perhaps Stephanie?" Josh asked.

"I like Katherine as a middle name. What about Ariel?"

"Ariel, I like it. Ariel Katherine and Rafael Daniel. What do you think Sweetheart?"

"Ariel Katherine and Daniel Rafael sounds better. Is that okay?"

"Perfect. Just like you." Josh said as he leaned in to kiss me.

"You flatterer. I love you Josh." I said.

"I know honey. I know. I'll call the doctor in and get the birth notifications made out. I'll take you tomorrow. Love you, bye." Josh said.

"Love you too. See you tomorrow." I said. After he left, I got up to look at my sleeping children. I smiled, kissed them on the cheek and went to bed. The next day, Josh carried Daniel and I carried Ariel home. It felt good to be home. When we got to our quarters, we went inside and there were all my, our, officers to throw us a "welcome home" party. I was able to see the friends I missed so much. Josh and Joe told me I had to stay home a few more weeks then I could return to being Captain and Chief Engineer. Just as everyone was about to leave, I decided to ask Josh to become co-captain with me, again as the captains planned it.

"Before everyone leaves, I would like to ask a question of my crew." I said. Everyone stopped and looked at me, and went and sat down again.

"These last few weeks have been hard on us all, and I want to ask how my first officer did as Captain?" I asked.

Ray, being the second officer, stood up and said, "As second officer it is my duty to see that things are running fairly smoothly. These past few weeks, we have been under a lot of stress. Commander Bryson has been more than capable of handling the captain's chair."

"Anyone else?" I asked.

"Not only as the commander's brother, and the captain's brother-in-law, but as a member of this crew, I would like to say that Commander Bryson is a wonderful acting commanding officer." Jon said.

"Does anyone object if I offer co-captaincy to Commander Bryson?" I asked, springing this on my officers.

"One question first Captain. Would you both be captain?" Jen asked.

"If my officers agree to it, yes, and if he consents to being co-captain." I said.

"As second officer, I would like to say this. It's about time!" Ray said.

I laughed at Ray's comment. I looked at my other officers and they nodded in agreement. I looked at Josh, my husband, my rock, my best friend, my first officer, and my most trusted advisor.

"Commander, I believe the crew has spoken. Would you accept the rank of Captain and become co-Captain with me as the captains first offered?" I asked, formally.

_You should have said something first Laurie. It's only fair to tell me these things._ Josh thought.

"It would be an honor to be co-captain with you Captain Pfeiffer." Josh said.

_I thought you would like to be, and I wanted to surprise you. Besides it's our one-year anniversary._ I thought.

"The honor is mine." I said.

"One request first Captain, before this becomes official." Josh said.

"Yes." I said.

"Could we contact either Captain Kirk or Sisko and have them perform a ceremony making it official?" Josh asked.

"You've been acting captain for the few weeks, you choose. Tell them to come in two weeks, that will not only give me more time to rest and the children to grow some, but give us more time to get adjusted to it." I said.

Josh smiled and we thanked everyone for the wonderful time we had. Joe, Elaine, Laurie, and David were the last to leave. While we were having our party, we put both sets of twin in our bedroom, but kept the door open. Every once and while one of the four would cry and either Elaine or I would rush in to try to calm them.

"Thank you for everything." I said.

"You were both there for us, so we wanted to be there for you." Joe said.

"Your twins are welcome to come visit ours anytime." Elaine said.

"Same to yours. Thanks again for coming." Josh said.

"Why don't we take yours tonight, I heard the thoughts about one-year anniversary, and you should be alone." Joe said.

I had forgotten about the connection between Joe and I, but I looked at Josh. "What do you think? It is our one-year." I said.

"Just tonight, I want to do something special for you tonight. Yeah, that will work." Josh said.

"We'll be by later tonight to pick them up." Joe said, knowing we would want to spend sometime together with them.

"Okay, that'll work." I said. With that, the Kershner family walked out.

_Do we want to tell our twins about our telepathic ability? They might have inherited that from us._ I thought.

_Momma? Is that you?_ A female voice thought. I looked at Josh. "Did you hear that too?" Josh nodded.

_Ariel? Can you hear us?_ Josh thought.

_Papa? I can hear you both of you._ Ariel thought.

"Looks like they did. A unique ability, especially for fully human children." Josh said.

_Momma, Papa, I'm hungry. So is Ariel._ A male voice thought.

_We're coming Daniel. How long have you two been able to hear us?_ I thought.

_All of our lives, we just haven't been strong enough to say anything before now. We've been able to communicate with each other, just not you._ Ariel said.

_What about Aunt Elaine and Uncle Joe? Can they hear us?_ Daniel asked.

_I doubt it. Uncle Joe can sometimes hear my thoughts, but not Papa's. If you try really hard, he might be able too. Aunt Cherize might be able too._ I said.

_Aunt Cherize? Who is that?_ Ariel asked.

_The doctor, Aunt Rachele is a nurse and cannot hear you._ I said.

"Laurie, do we really want them to be calling the others 'Aunt' and 'Uncle'?" Josh asked out loud.

"Good point. We should ask them first. I'm sure Elaine and Joe won't mind, but the others might have a problem with it. Jon should be called Uncle though, since he is." I said.

"Yeah, this is very unique. I didn't think that they would have inherited this ability." Josh said.

"Me either. I love you though, no matter what Captain." I said.

"I love you too Captain." Josh said he leaned in to kiss me when Ariel started to cry.

_Coming Ariel. We're coming._ Josh thought.

_I know Papa. I'm hungry though._ Ariel said.


	11. Chapter 11

107

**Chapter 11**

Josh and I fed our children. Elaine and Joe came by soon after we fed them.

"Um, you might want to know something about our twins." Josh said. "Sit down, please."

"What? Is something wrong with them?" Joe asked.

"No, they are perfect. They just have developed a telepathic ability." Josh said.

"They are human right? How can they do that?" Elaine asked.

"Remember the connection between Josh and I, our own telepathic ability? Well, they inherited it." I said.

"And they would like to call you 'Aunt Elaine' and 'Uncle Joe'." I said.

"Whoa, well, I'm honored to considered family, but I'm not sure." Joe said.

"That's fine, take your time about it. They might try to talk to you Joe." I said.

"Really? Do you think they are strong enough to try?" Joe asked.

"They might try. Just to let you know." I said.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know." Joe said.

"We've got to go. Thanks for the warning. Laurie, I just want to know it's fine with me that your kids call me Aunt, if mine can do the same for you." Elaine said.

"It's fine with me. Thanks for taking them." I said.

_Ariel, Daniel, Aunt Elaine and Joe are here for you. If you try to contact Joe, don't call him Uncle. He's not sure if he wants to be Uncle Joe yet. Okay?_ I thought.

"Laurie, they can call me Uncle. I would be honored to be their Uncle." Joe said.

"I take it you heard some of that. Okay, I'll tell them." I said.

_Uncle Joe said it's okay to call him Uncle. Just letting you know. Have fun, and sleep well._ Josh thought.

_Happy Anniversary Momma and Papa. Good night._ Ariel and Daniel both thought.

"Take care of my babies." I said as Joe and Elaine left.

"Laurie, here I want to do something for you. Just sit down and I'll be right back." Josh said.

"Yes, sweety. Oh, does Jon know I have the family heirlooms?" I asked.

"Mom had six pieces of heirloom jewelry. She gave me three, and Jon three. She said to give these to the right woman, as in the woman we want to be our wives."

"What about Kendra and Jacob? Did they get anything or do you know?"

"I do know. Mom had some jewelry from her grandmother. Her grandmother said that this jewelry is supposed to go to her daughter. Dad had some jewelry from his father, that he is supposed to be giving Jacob."

"Ahh, okay I was just wondering. Would you like me to start wearing that jewelry more?"

"I cannot command you to wear them, but I'd like to see them more often, yes."

"Okay, I'll start wearing them more then."

"Sweety, you don't have to if you don't want to."

"Honey, I want too. I wanted to see if you wanted me too."

"Here, I have something for you. Laurie, will you wear this?" Josh asked, holding out a beautiful a ring out.

"Oh, Josh! Of course I will. Oh, sweetheart! You didn't have too."

"This is another family heirloom, that I had to convince Mom to give up last time we were home. This is from my dad's father's family. Its centuries old, from Ancient Egypt." Josh said.

"How did you get this? It's beautiful!"

"I'm Ancient Egyptian royalty. When I told Mom about your love of Ancient Egypt, she reluctantly gave me this. You have to promise to only wear it when we are alone, or the kids are here. Jon doesn't know I have it."

"I promise. I will wear it with only you, or the kids, are here. I promise." I said.

"Laurie, thank you. Now my queen, come here." Josh said.

_I love you Pharaoh. _

_I love you Queen. I love you too._

The next morning, I woke up to find Josh still asleep. I loved him so much, and I know that he loved me too. I kissed him and got up to get some breakfast ready for the two of us. I got breakfast ready, and went in to wake up Josh, but before I did I put on the heirlooms. All of them, I also I put on the diamonds. I felt decked out, but I felt pretty. I woke up Josh, and he saw me wearing the heirlooms, the diamonds, and the ruby (which I never took off).

_Ah, my queen, you are wearing the part._ Josh thought.

_I wanted to look the part for you, my Pharaoh. _ I thought.

_You are beautiful I love you._

_You are amazing I love you too. Breakfast is ready._

_Oh, I would have got it._

_I wanted too. I haven't felt like a very good wife recently._

_Laurie, you have. It's just been hard, I understand._

"We should eat before Elaine and Joe show up with Ariel and Daniel." I said.

"Your right. Remember your promise about the Egyptian ring." Josh said.

"I remember. I'm taking it off now. See?"

"I just don't want Jon to know you have it. It was supposed to go to him, but I convinced Mom to give to me."

"Why him? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"He's older, by five minutes, and he's supposed to get all the Egyptian jewelry."

"Honey, give it to him. It's okay, you can give it to him." I said, giving him the box with the ring.

"No, you keep it. I gave it to you for a purpose. I'll tell you that story later."

"Okay." There was a knock on the door, "That'll be the Kershners." I said.

"I'll get it, you put the box away quickly."

"I'm going." I said, rushing to put the box away.

"Hi, Jon. We weren't expecting you. Come in." Josh said.

"Could I talk to you alone?" Jon asked.

"Sure, I'll leave you two alone. I'll go get the twins." I said.

"No, I meant you Laurie. I'd like to talk to you." Jon said. I was shocked, but I nodded.

"Sure, I'm supposed to be on duty soon anyway. See you later honey. See you on the bridge soon Jon?" Josh asked.

"In about two hours or so, yeah. See you Josh." Jon said.

Josh walked out after kissing me on the cheek. "You said you wanted to talk to me?" I asked Jon.

"Yeah. First of all I wanted to congratulate on the twins. Secondly, I'd like to tell you about our Egyptian jewelry." Jon said.

"Egyptian jewelry? What do you mean?" I asked. _Josh, what do I do if Jon asks about the Egyptian ring?_ I thought.

_Is he going to tell you about them?_ Josh thought back.

_Yes._ I thought.

"Our ancestors were Egyptian royalty. Ramses the Great is our ancestor." Jon began.

_Don't tell him you have it. He might want to give you some, but don't take it._ Josh said.

_Why? _I asked.

"Ramses the Great? Really! I didn't know that, Josh never told me." I said.

_Just don't take it okay? I'll explain later._ Josh thought.

"Mom didn't want him too. We were given heirloom jewelry, which I see you are wearing; it's good to see them again. But anyway, since I am older, I am supposed to get all the Egyptian jewelry that Mom has." Jon said.

"Josh gave them to me before we got married. Before my accident, I'm glad you like them." I said.

"They look beautiful on you. Josh is a lucky man, to have such a wonderful wife as you. I'm getting off subject. In the Egyptian jewelry, there is a ring missing."

"Oh? I didn't know about them. Do you have any idea what happened to it?"

"Mom told me Josh convinced her to give the ring to him. He was always Mom's favorite son."

"I wouldn't know anything about it. Josh hasn't told me about it."

"Well, since he got married first, I though he would like to have the Egyptian jewelry. Could you talk to him for me about it?"

"Why don't you talk to him about it?"

"He won't listen to me about it. Please Laurie?"

"I'll talk to him, but I'm not promising anything."

"Thanks Laurie. Thanks for being there for him when he needed it most." Jon said.

"No problem. I just didn't think I touched your life like I touched his. Thank you for letting me in." I said.

Jon nodded, got up and left. _Josh, Jon wants you to have the Egyptian jewelry. And he's finally coming around to letting me in._

_Hmm, what else did he say?_

He said you wouldn't listen to him about the Egyptian jewelry and wanted me to talk to you about it.

_He's never said anything about it to me. Thanks honey. I love you._

_I love you too. I think the Kershners are here, I've got to go. Talk to you later._

"Come in." I called when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Cap! We brought your babies back to you." Joe said.

"How were they? Were they good?" I asked.

"Laurie, they talked to me. They are strong together." Joe said.

"What all did they say?" I asked.

"Only that they were hungry and wanted to see if they could talk to me." Joe said.

"That's interesting. Thanks for letting me know. Where they okay other than that?" I asked.

"Yeah, very good, they didn't seem to cry very much. The four of them played very well together. But we've got to be going. Joe has to be on duty soon, and I have to get back to our babies." Elaine said.

"Thanks for taking them. See you later." I said.

Joe and Elaine said their good-byes and left.

_Did you two have a good time with Aunt Elaine, Uncle Joe, Laurie, and David?_ I asked.

Yeah, but Laurie and David can't talk to us. Uncle Joe can hear us, but it takes a lot to talk to him. Daniel said.

_I think you surprised him when you talked to him. _I said.

_Really? He didn't seem too mad. Momma?_ Ariel asked.

_What Ariel?_ I asked.

_Why can't Laurie and David talk to us and why does Laurie have your name?_ Daniel asked.

Laurie and David can't talk to you because your aunt and uncle don't have a connection like Papa and I do. Laurie has my name because Aunt Elaine was sick for a long time and Uncle Joe needed Papa and I to help him. After Aunt Elaine was better, Uncle Joe and her wanted to name their daughter after me. David is named after Papa.

_But Papa's name isn't David. It's Josh._ Ariel said.

_Your right, Papa's name is actually Joshua, and David's middle name is Joshua. _I said.

The three of us talked until Josh came home from work. When he walked in, I got up to hug him. "Josh I love you."

"Good afternoon to you too. I love you Laurie. Are you okay?" Josh asked.

"You have very talkative children. It's your turn to talk to them." I said.

_Papa! Your home! Ariel, wake up Papa's home._ Daniel said.

"Told you, Josh. I'll have dinner ready shortly." I said.

_Papa! How was work? Did anything exciting happen?_ Ariel asked.

"Ariel, if anything would have happened, Momma would have been up on the bridge." Josh said.

"You would have allowed me on the bridge?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes I would have. Why wouldn't I?" Josh asked.

"Oh, Josh! Thank you." I said.

"You haven't stepped foot on the bridge since I made you promise me that you wouldn't. Laurie, if something goes wrong on your ship, you need to be in command of your ship."

"We are co-captains of the _Jedi_. I trust you with the ship and her crew."

"But she's your ship. The captains knew that you would want that, they told me that."

_Momma, Papa, we're hungry. _The twins said.

"We're coming. Just a second you two." I said, as I kissed my wonderful husband. Josh pulled me into a hug and our kiss deepened. I love him so much.

After feeding our hungry children, and eating ourselves, we put the kids down to sleep. I put on the Egyptian ring, and I asked Josh to explain why he wanted me to have it.

"It's not quite the right time to explain yet. There will be a right time, but this isn't it yet." Josh said.

_Papa? Could come read a story?_ Daniel asked.

"You better go, we'll talk later." I said.

Red alert! Intruder alert. The computer sounded.

"I'll go, you stay here with the kids. It's time I get back to work anyway." I said.

"Bull, the four of us will go. Grab Ariel, and we'll go." Josh said.

Josh grabbed Daniel, I grabbed Ariel, and the four of us went up to the bridge.

"What is the situation Lt.?" I asked Jen.

"Oh, I didn't expect to see you on the bridge Captain. There are intruders in Sickbay, Engineering, and in the Ready room. We have detected a ship off our port bow and Lts. Jasper and Bryson are heading security teams to Sickbay and Engineering." Jen said.

"Jen, cover me, I'm going in the Ready room." I said.

"What about the ship?" Josh asked.

"You take care of that, I'll take care of this." I said, in my Captain's voice.

I took a phaser, and went into the Ready room; Jen was behind me, as we entered, Captain Kirk was sitting there.

"Lt. Mandales, take this man down to the brig." I said.

"Yes, ma'am. My pleasure." Jen said. Kirk looked at me, surprised.

"Captain? Why are you commanding me to the brig?" Kirk asked.

"Because, Captain Kirk, this is the second time one of your crew has intruded onto my ship. And frankly, I'm sick of it." I said, walking out.

"Commander, get the _Enterprise_ on screen." I ordered.

"The _Enterprise_?" Josh saw Jen bring Kirk out at phaser point, "I see."

"On screen Captain." Ray said, from the tactical station.

"_Enterprise_ here. How can I help you Captain Pfeiffer?" Sulu asked.

"Why did Captain Kirk board my ship?" I asked.

"He wanted to surprise you. He said something about needing to see you for a big favor." Sulu said.

_Momma who's that?_ Ariel asked.

_Not now Ariel. Momma and Papa are busy._ I said back to her.

"Did he say anything about what he wanted as a favor?" I asked Sulu.

"No. He also took Dr. McCoy, Mr. Spock and Mr. Scott." Sulu said.

"One moment, please." I said. Pfeiffer to Security teams.

Jasper here. Elaine said.

Take the intruders to the brig, except for Dr. McCoy. Bring McCoy to the bridge. Pfeiffer out. I said.

"Mr. Sulu, I would appreciate it if you, and the rest of the senior officers, would beam over to discuss the release of your Captain, first officer, and chief engineer." I said.

"We will be there in a few minutes." Sulu said. "_Enterprise_ out."

Lt. Kershner, I would like you to perform the transport of the rest of the _Enterprise_ senior officers over. I said.

Aye, Cap. I'll escort them to the brig. Joe said.

Thank you Lt. Pfeiffer out. I said.

"Ahh, Dr. McCoy. How nice to see you again." I said as Elaine, Jon, and McCoy stepped onto the bridge.

"Good to see you too. Why have you arrested the commanding officer of the _Enterprise_?" McCoy asked.

"All will be explained in a short while. We will stay up here for a half hour then go down to the brig." I said, sitting down in the Captain's chair, holding Ariel.

All the officers on the bridge looked at me with surprise. _Laurie, what are you doing?_ Josh asked.

_Shh, the kids can hear us. I'll explain in a half hour._ I said.

"Yes Captain." Josh said, still stumped, and sat down in the first officer's chair with Daniel on his lap.

"Please sit down Doctor. I will introduce you to our children." I said nicely.

McCoy sat down to my left and held Ariel. "Who is this beautiful young lady?" McCoy asked.

"This is our daughter, Ariel Katherine and this is our son, Daniel Rafael." I said.

"I have heard that you and the commander have created a telepathic ability. Is that true?" McCoy asked.

"Yes, if you remember about a year ago, I went into a coma, and when I woke up a day later I was having trouble with my legs? Well, while I was in the coma, I was able to communicate with the commander, Lt. Kershner, and Dr. Ramirez." I said.

"Oh, yes I remember that situation. How were you able to use telepathy with him?"

"No idea. Counselor Troi, from the _Enterprise-D_ could not help either."

"Ahh, very well. Did your children inherit this telepath ability?"

"Yes, they have. We do not know why either."

_Momma? Who is old man that is holding me?_ Ariel asked from McCoy's arms.

_Ariel, this is Doctor Leonard H. McCoy. He is the doctor on the _EnterpriseI said.

"Ariel just asked who you were Doctor, but we'll talk about the twins later. I believe we've kept the rest of your officers long enough. Commander Harris, you have the bridge." I said, getting up to leave.

"Doctor, Commander, follow me. Lt. Jasper, could you take the twins for a while?" I asked.

"Sure, here, I'll take them down to our quarters. Stop by later for them." Elaine said.

"Thanks for this. Sorry, didn't mean to bother you with them." Josh said.

_Bye Momma, Papa and Dr. McCoy._ Both twins said.

_Bye, we'll see you later._ Josh said.

"They said bye to you Doctor." I said.

"Amazing, I thought I heard something." McCoy said. Josh and I looked at each other. The twins were getting really loud then.

"Computer, Brig." I said when were in the turbolift.

We got down to the brig, and Scotty, Spock, and Kirk were in the brig, Sulu, Chechov, Uhura and Joe were sitting and waiting very impatiently.

"Finally! Laurie where have you been? It's been hours since I beamed them over." Joe started to complain.


	12. Chapter 12

117

**Chapter 12**

"It's only been a half hour, and Dr. McCoy, Commander Bryson and I have been talking on the bridge. I also wanted Kirk to stew a while." I said.

"Dismissed Lt. the Captain and I will take it from here." Josh said, but I could tell he didn't really have a clue what I had planned.

_This will be fun, I promise Josh._ I thought.

_You are making me nervous._ Josh thought.

"All right you two. Quit that. What is this whole thing about?" McCoy asked.

"First of all, I want to know why you decided it was appropriate to board MY ship without permission." I said.

"We knew that you would try to reprogram your shields, and we wanted to ask you something." Kirk said.

"We reprogrammed the shields over a year ago. You can ask something of us, but we might not answer you." Josh said.

"We need a young crew who are willing to experience a battle. Computer simulated of course. A battle between your ship and crew and my ship and crew." Kirk said.

Josh and I looked at each other. _What do you think?_ Josh asked.

_We've been on this ship for a year, no real battle experience, but I have a plan. Let's agree to this computer-simulated battle, and if we win, Kirk installs you as co-captain. If we lose, we will all go back to Earth and have our memories erased._ I thought.

An interesting proposition, lets not have our memories erased though, if we lose they can do what they want to our ship and crew for a year. Send us anywhere and we must report everything to them.

_I like it. Josh, we can't lose this battle. I agree._

"After debating about this situation, Commander Bryson and I have agreed to have this simulated battle, but under one condition." I said.

"Let's hear it." McCoy said.

"If we win this battle, you, Captain Kirk, install Commander Bryson as Co-Captain. If we lose, we will perform any mission you ask of us for one year." I said.

"Agreed. If you win, I will install Commander Bryson as Co-Captain. If we win, you will perform all missions we want you too. The we in this mission part, consists of myself, Captains Picard, Sisko, Janeway and Archer." Kirk said.

_Josh? What do you think?_ I thought.

_That we will win, so agree with it. _Josh thought.

"Very well, I agree. Computer save memory of the conversation between Captain Kirk and myself." I ordered.

"Doesn't your computer record everything that is said?" Kirk asked.

"Yes, but for double measure. I can recall the conversation between us at any time using my voice command now. I am a very smart engineer, and I won't take all the credit. My science officer, assistant engineer, and tactical officer helped." I said, it was true, this past year; Josh, Joe, Elaine and I had become a wonderful team. Everyone else helped as well, offering ideas and suggesting things, but really left the designing to us.

"Captain, can you please let us out now? We've been in here for almost an hour now. Mr. Scott needs to go over the modifications with you, and Lt. Kershner." Kirk said.

"Very well. How long do we have to get our ship 'battle' ready?" I asked.

"You have forty-eight hours, from the time Mr. Scott beams back on to the _Enterprise_." Spock said.

"Commander, gather the senior staff, tell them of the situation. I'll get Lt. Kershner and take Mr. Scott down to start on the refit." I said, dropping the force field and letting our prisoners out.

"Captain, you will need to decide which role to play, Captain or Chief Engineer, also." Spock said addressing me.

"You are correct. I will have my answer for you when Mr. Scott beams off. Commander, please beam the _Enterprise_ officers back, expect for Mr. Scott. I will transport him back later. We will stop by Lt. Kershner's quarters and get started on the refit." I said.

"Aye sir. Be careful, I'm always here for you." Josh said.

_I know Honey. Tell me something, do you want me to command the ship or do you want me in Engineering?_ I thought.

_I will ask the others first before I say._ Josh thought. I nodded, and let Scotty toward the Kershner's quarters.

I knocked on the door and Elaine came to the door. "Hey, you here for the twins?" She asked then saw Scotty.

"JOE! The Captain has a visitor for you." She called.

"Damn woman. I'm trying to get some sleep. I've been up trying to fix the engines since that moron of an engineer Kirk has on that ship screwed it up." He said. I looked over at Scotty. He looked ready to kill.

"Calm down, Mr. Scott. I'll kick his butt later. He'll get what he deserves for that comment." I said to Scotty. "Lt. Kershner you are required to report to Main Engineering for a briefing." I said in my Captain's voice.

"No. You want to brief me now, you'll have to pull me out of bed, and make me go to Engineering." Joe said.

"Fine. I'm strong enough, I'll do it." I said as I was walking in. Scotty remained at the door to watch. Elaine gathered the kids and made sure they were out of the way. She knew I was going to kick Joe's ass.

"Just try it. I'm not going down there until my next shift. That's tomorrow." Joe said.

_Momma, Uncle Joe is scaring us._ Daniel said.

_I know he is sweetheart. Momma needs him right now to help her with some important ship's business and I'll drag him down there if I have too._ I said.

"Elaine, I'd take the kids to the nursery, Josh is going to be calling of the other senior officers in a few minutes and Joe's scaring the kids." I said.

"What about? Never mind, I'll find out in a bit. Yes sir. Laurie, don't hurt him too bad, he's had a rough few days." Elaine said.

"I'll try not, but I will haul him down to Engineering if I have too." I said, loud enough for Joe to hear us.

All Senior officers, minus assistant Engineer and Chief Engineer, report to observation deck. Josh said over the comm.

"Good, I can get some sleep!" Joe called.

At this, I walked into the bedroom, and manhandled Joe to the door of the living quarters. He was struggling until he saw Scotty. He knew he made a mistake calling Scotty a moron earlier, and he walked down to Engineering without saying a word.

"Thank you Mr. Scott." I said.

"Lassie, I would not have missed you manhandling him for all the world. I would have loved to see you do it all the way down to Engineering." Scotty said.

Scotty briefed us on what would have to be changed in the weapon, engineering, and shield patterns. I asked Joe the question about preferring me on the bridge or in Engineering before I escorted Scotty up to the transporter room.

"Captain, I'm sorry about earlier. I would prefer it, thought, if you were commanding your ship. You need to be Captain first." Joe said.

"You were tired, and I don't blame you. I don't want to be dumping all of this on you." I said.

"If we work on the modifications together, they will get done faster. But during the battle, your place is on the bridge. This is your ship; I'm just the janitor. I'll keep her in working order for you. Promise." Joe said. I nodded, and escorted Scotty to the transporter room.

"He's right lassie. It's your ship and you should be commanding her. What do you want me to Captain Kirk?" Scotty asked.

"I'll have the answer for you in the moment." I said. _Josh? What did the other officers say?_ I thought.

"You really freak me out when you do that." Scotty said. "It's just not natural."

"Sorry, but it's easier. Just a moment and I'll have the answer." I said.

_Cherize, Ray and Elaine want you down in Engineering. Jen wants you on the bridge._ Josh thought back.

_Joe wants me on the bridge too, Scotty said he's right by wanting me on the bridge. What do you want honey?_ I asked him.

Whichever one you choose, you will want to be in other place, but I want you on the bridge. But I think the best thing for the ship is for the Chief Engineer to be in Engineering, not on the bridge.

I'll be on the bridge, but if I need to go to Engineering, I know my co-captain will take over and command the Jedi well. I said.

If I don't, I think I'd get my head ripped off. Just joking, I love you Laurie. Josh said.

"Tell Captain Kirk that I will be commanding the Jedi, but if needed, I will become Chief Engineer and Commander Bryson will take over command. Thank you for your help and advice." I said.

"I'm sure he will approve. You have a good crew, a good ship, and you are lucky that they all obey your orders. See you later Captain." Scotty said.

The next 48 hours, no one got much sleep as we were working double shifts getting everything ready for the simulated battle. With two hours to go, I gave a pep speech over the comm.

Captain Pfeiffer to all personnel. I would like congratulate you all on your hard the past two days. As you know, all the senior officers have worked as hard as you, myself included. For those who have not heard, I will be commanding the ship during the simulation. The safety of this ship is my first concern. Engineering will be commanded by Lt. Joe Kershner, unless otherwise needed. If it becomes necessary, I will become Chief Engineer and pass command over to Commander Bryson. Thank you for your help. Pfeiffer out.

"Some pep speech Captain. It helped though. We'd better get some rest." Josh said.

"Yeah, we should." I said. Do you want me to wear the Egyptian ring for next two hours?

Josh nodded to that. He was really tired and didn't really want to talk. The twins had been in the nursery for last two days, and would continue to stay there for rest of the week. "Josh are you okay?" I asked.

"Just tired, and little excited. I love you Laurie." Josh said.

"I love you too Josh. I'm nervous about the battle, the ship, and the reaction of the crew, screwing up. I don't want to mess up." I said.

"Laurie, you won't mess up. Everything will be fine, we will win this battle, yeah it's a simulation, but have faith. The crew trusts you, I trust you, and your friends trust you. You'll do absolutely fine." Josh said.

We had reached our quarters. I kissed him and we walked in. I set the alarm for an hour and a half, put on the Egyptian ring and changed quickly. I got into bed and was about to fall asleep when Josh kissed me.

"You want something?" I asked.

"You, that's what I want," Josh said as he leaned into kiss me. I kissed him back. It seemed like weeks since our anniversary, but in truth is was only a few days. I heard the alarm go off, and went to take a quick shower. After taking the shower, I felt much better. I tried to take off the Egyptian ring, but it wouldn't come off.

"Josh, honey, the Egyptian ring won't come off." I said, pulling harder.

"That means that it's time you start wearing it all the time. After the battle, I'll explain. We don't have time now. Jon will know you have it now, its fine that he knows. You honor my family and I that you wear it into battle. It holds special meaning if we win. No time to explain the rest now. We are due on the bridge." Josh said.

We hurried up to the bridge, and when I stepped onto the bridge, Jon surprised me by saying, "Hail, Queen. Hail Mighty One. May Isis go with you into battle."

I looked at Josh, and Josh said, "Jon, The Mighty One does not quite understand what has happened. There was no time to explain. The Queen will soon find out though."

Oh great, now I am The Mighty One and Queen? We have to talk, the three of us, after this simulation. I thought.

Mighty One, not now, you have not quite earned this title. After the battle you will have earned it though. We will talk. Josh said.

"Lt. Jasper, hail the Enterprise." I ordered.

"Hailing frequencies open sir." Elaine said.

"Captain Kirk, an honor it is for the crew of the Jedi. We hope we live up to the name." I said.

"Captain Pfeiffer, don't get cocky yet. We have just begun this battle simulation. Kirk out."

"Shields up. Phasers and torpedoes at ready." I ordered.

"Enterprise coming up to our starboard flanks. She's firing." Elaine said.

"Helm, evasive maneuvers, stay out the range if possible." Josh called.

The battle went on for a few hours, it seemed like the Enterprise and the Jedi crews were evenly matched.

Pfeiffer to Engineering! I said.

Kershner here. Ready? Joe asked.

My thoughts exactly, on my mark Lt. I said. Josh looked at me. I didn't tell him about the surprise Joe and I cooked up. The modifications to the ship were not all that extensive, so we created a little surprise.

"Elaine, you should be getting some readouts from Engineering, patch them though to my station." I said.

"Yes, ma'am. What are you planning?" Elaine asked.

"In a moment. Hail Kirk." I ordered.

"Frequencies open sir." Elaine said, still confused.

"Do you admit your defeat yet Captain?" Kirk said.

"No, Captain, I just wanted to see your face for the last moments of this simulation." I said.

"What do you mean?" Kirk asked, shocked that I, a 20-year-old woman could beat him.

"Lt. Kershner, now." I commanded, still watching Kirk's face.

At my command, Joe pushed the button that released our warp core, and then with a jet propeller, the Jedi was pushed away from the Enterprise as the warp core explosion. But actually, the warp core explosion was a hologram, and the last of our simulated torpedoes targeted and destroyed the Enterprise's engines, blowing the opposing ship up and therefore winning this simulation for the younger, not so well experienced, crew the victory. This whole time, I watched Kirk's face, he was scared this warp core was real, and their engines were off line.

"Congratulations Captain Pfeiffer, Commander Bryson. You have won this simulation." Kirk said.

"Thank you for giving us the opportunity. No hard feelings for blowing up your ship?" I asked.

"None at all. Igneous how you thought of that, I like that, your creativeness. When would like that ceremony preformed?" Kirk asked.

"Tomorrow at 1200 hours. My crew and I have business to attend too and that would be a good time that not only celebrates the initiation of Captain Joshua Bryson, but also the victory of the Jedi. Would your senior officers join us?" I asked.

"We would be honored too. Tomorrow at 1200 hours then. Kirk out."

Captain Pfeiffer to all personnel. Tomorrow at 1200 hours, Commander Joshua Bryson will be promoted to Captain Joshua Bryson. We will be co-captains and Captain Kirk will be performing the ceremony. All personnel off duty are invited. We will also be celebrating the victory of the Jedi over the Enterprise. Well done. Pfeiffer out.

Engineering to Bridge. Joe's voice came over the comm.

Bridge here. You okay down there? I asked.

Laurie, I need some help. Joe said, very seriously.

I looked at Josh, and Elaine. I motioned for Elaine to come with me. We're coming. Hold on Joe. I said.

When Elaine and I got down to Engineering, the place was a mess. Engineering to Sickbay. Get a med team down here immediately! I ordered.

Elaine and I looked for Joe and saw him near the warp core. He was under some rubble that had fallen. "Oh, Joe, I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Laurie, it wasn't your fault. Elaine I love you. Don't leave me." Joe said.

"How could I? I'm here with you." Elaine said.

Elaine held his hand and I tried to get his legs out from under the rubble. I got the rubble off his legs by the time the med team, lead by Rachele, got to us. I moved aside to watch them work and I could see the look of worry on Rachele's face.

Oh, Joe what have I done? I thought.

"You didn't do anything. Don't blame yourself for this." Joe said.

Laurie? What happened down there? Josh thought.

Engineering is a mess, Joe's legs looked crushed; he's mostly okay though. I thought back.

What has the doctor said about his legs? Josh asked.

I don't know yet. Rachele hasn't said anything. Let me ask. I thought.

"Rachele? How is he?" I asked.

Rachele turned to look at me. The look in her eyes was unreadable. "His legs are mush, to say the least. He won't be able to father anymore children, he's paralyzed from the waist down." She said.

"Paralyzed? Joe, I'm so sorry. I should have been here." I said.

"This could have been you. Laurie, I don't blame you for anything." Joe said.

Josh, he's paralyzed from the waist down. I thought.

"Laurie, are you going to kick us off your ship?" Elaine asked.

"No. If you want to leave the ship, I'll take you home, but I will never kick you off this ship. Don't you ever think that! " I said.

Elaine just asked if I was going to kick them off. I don't understand her I would never do that. I'll take them home if they want it, but I won't kick them off. I thought.

She's worried about her family. This is her home and she doesn't want to leave it. Josh thought.

Rachele, Elaine and the meds got Joe to Sickbay. The rest of the Engineering team, and me started working on cleaning up Engineering. I felt horrible, but I was able to push my personal thoughts away. It took it us about four hours to get engineering all cleaned up and turn our engines, weapons, and shields back to normal. One of ensigns, Ensign Macabee, asked me a question.

"Captain? Will Lt. Kershner be all right? I know he's helped all of us down here to get used to the engines, and we all look up to him." Macabee said.

"To honest, Ensign, I don't know if he'll be all right. Lt. Kershner, his sister, said his legs were crushed under the rubble and probably won't be able to walk again. I think it would mean a lot to him if you all went and saw him in Sickbay." I said.

Josh, get McCoy over here. Have him help Cherize and Rachele with Joe. Please? I thought.

"Captain? He doesn't blame you for not being down here, he was saving the life of Ensign Bullion. Bullion could have died if Lt. Kershner didn't push him out of the way." Macabee said.

He's on his way. Joe will be okay I trust Cherize and Rachele. Don't worry any more Captain. Josh thought.

"Thank you Ensign. Dr. McCoy, from the Enterprise, is on his way over to help Drs. Ramirez and Kershner. I'll keep you posted on his progress." I said.

It was 1800 hours before I was able to go back to my quarters. Josh, and Jon were there when I got there. I had forgotten about the Egyptian explanation I had insisted on that morning.

"Give me a chance to get something to eat, then explain." I ordered, as I walked over to the replicator. "Taco Bell style Burrito Supreme with Hot sauce and a Pepsi." I told the replicator. When my food showed up, I walked back to the dining room table. "Anything for you boys?" I asked.

"Mighty One, we have eaten already, it is not proper for us to eat in front of you on this day." Jon said.

I sighed. "Let me eat, then explain this whole thing. How are repairs going?" I asked.

"Repairs are almost done. We are having some difficulties with the sensors. Lt. Commander Harris is working on them right now. Sickbay reports that all minor injuries are taken care of. No news on Lt. Kershner though." Jon said.

"I take it that the doctors are in surgery?" I asked, worried about Joe.

"Dr. Ramirez and Dr. McCoy are performing surgery. We have not heard anything since they began. Don't worry about it Captain." Jon said.

"Very well. Let me know when the sensors are back up and working. How much damage was done to the Enterprise?" I asked.

"Captain Kirk would like to talk to you about the ceremony tomorrow, and he reports we caused two days damage to the Enterprise. He also says that you, or rather we, were a worthy opponent." Josh said.

I nodded, happy that we inflicted damage to the legendary Enterprise. I finished up my dinner, and, at the instance of Jon, went and changed. When I returned, both of them were kneeling down, praising me.


	13. Chapter 13

127

**Chapter 13**

"Get up. I am no goddess, or queen." I said to Jon and Josh.

"Oh, Mighty One. Your wish is our command." Jon said.

"Now explain this situation to me. All of it." I said, Captain's voice coming out.

"Yes, Queen." Josh began. "You know that Rameses the Great had numerous children and lived to be 78, right?" I nodded. "We are descended from his fourth son. His fourth son was a powerful priest of Ra. Before he died, he put very powerful enchantments on some pieces of jewelry." Josh said.

"These pieces would now have the power to give themselves to any person they so choose." Jon said.

"Let me guess, this ring is one of those pieces." I said. Jon and Josh nodded.

"Has it given itself to any other person before me?" I asked. Jon and Josh looked at each other. "I take that as a no." I said.

"Mighty One, of all the pieces still in existence that were enchanted, yours is the last to give itself to someone." Jon said.

"I see. Why are you addressing me as Mighty One and Queen?" I asked.

"The ring had the most powerful enchantment of all. The legend states that when the ring gives itself the choose person, that person would become a strong, powerful leader. Royalty, Godhood, and would retain that divinity for all eternity. There have been ruins found that given the name of this mysterious person." Josh said.

"And it is my name was found?" I asked.

"Not exactly. The name found was that of 'Bryson' but no first name. That is why our family has handed the ring down for generations." Jon said.

"So your family has tried on this ring and the ring has not chosen any of your family?" I asked.

"By marrying Josh, you are family. You take the surname of 'Bryson' when not on duty. The legend also speaks of a woman. So Josh and I have not tried this ring on." Jon said.

"Why did you think it would pick me?" I asked.

"I wasn't sure, and neither was Mom. That's why I wanted you to not wear it on duty." Josh said.

"Did you know that Josh had given me the ring Jon?" I asked Jon.

"No, but I felt it's presence on the ship. When you first put it on, I could tell that you had it." Jon said.

"When did you know it had chosen me?" I asked.

"When you could not take it off before the battle. This ring is also supposed to bring help in times of battle." Jon said.

"So, basically, the ring has an enchantment and chooses someone to become divine. It helps in battle, even in a computer-simulated battle, and it has been passed down to all women in your family for generations." I said. Jon and Josh both nodded.

"One request." I said.

"Yes, Mighty Queen." Jon said.

"Don't call me anything like this on duty. On duty, I am Captain or sir." I said.

"Yes, Mighty One. Forgive me for the incident before the battle." Jon said.

"All is forgiven. I also would prefer it if you didn't worship me." I said.

"As the legendary warrior Queen, Queen Cleopatra VII, reincarnated, it would seem inappropriate not to worship you." Jon said.

"Not in public then. All the senior officers should know about this new title of mine." I said.

"But, Mighty One, that would be inappropriate for others to know about you." Josh said.

"I trust my senior officers. They will know. No more questions." I said, firmly.

"Yes, Mighty One." Josh said. "Our children should also know."

"Yes, they should. But not until they are older." I said.

Sickbay to Captain. Cherize's voice said.

Pfeiffer here. What is it? I said worried.

Could you come down here, someone would like to talk to you. Cherize said.

On my way. I said. "Excuse me, I must go." I said.

Jon and Josh both got up and we all went down to Sickbay. When we arrived, Joe was resting on

one of the biobeds. He was looking better. McCoy was checking his bio-scans.

"Captain, a pleasure to see you. Lt. Kershner will be fine. We were able to repair most of the damage." McCoy said.

"Most of the damage? He'll be able to walk again right?" I asked.

"Yes, with time and physical therapy. Doctor Ramirez suggested using the chips that you have in his legs so he could use them. You will have work a long time with him so he can get used to them." McCoy said.

I nodded. "Well Joe, how are you feeling?" I asked him.

"Better, thanks to Elaine, Cherize, and you. I was pushing Ensign Bullion out of the way when I got caught under the rubble." Joe said.

"Macabee said. I'm going to put you in for a promotion." I said.

"No, I don't want it. I want to be here with my family, friends, and co-workers." Joe said.

"I was going to promote you to Chief Engineer onboard the _Jedi_." I said.

"That's putting you out of a job."

"In the last year, how many hours have I put in down there? Nearly zero compared to you. You deserve it. I'm trying to do too much anyway."

"Cap, thanks, but I don't want it. That position is yours. It always has been yours."

I nodded. I did accept the advice from my crew and friends. It wasn't time to give him that position yet. I went and got some sleep after talking with Cherize and McCoy a little more.

When I woke up, I found a note on my dressing table from Josh.

"Mighty Queen and Goddess, I will meet you down in Sickbay. Jon and I need to get some things set up before I can sleep with you again. I love you Laurie." It read.

_Josh, what is this about? I give you permission to sleep in the same bed with me._ I thought.

_Laurie, you have to respect my wishes and beliefs. The legend says the Mighty One's husband must perform a ceremony before being with her in bed after she finds out who she really is. _Josh thought.

_I do respect your wishes and beliefs. I'll be down in Sickbay in half hour. I love you Josh._ I thought.

A half hour later, I went down to Sickbay. McCoy, Cherize, and Rachele were looking over Joe's bio-scans from the night. I went over to look over them too.

"How's he doing?" I asked.

"He'll be fine. Just give him a few weeks to used to the chips and go though therapy. He won't be able to go back to work for a least a month. Possibly more." Rachele said.

I nodded, "Have you told him that yet?" I asked.

"No, we were actually wondering if you would for us." Cherize said.

"Why me? I'm not a doctor, heck sometimes I don't even feel like a captain." I said.

"He respects you, and you and Elaine are only ones he'll listen too." Rachele said.

"You three should be present when I tell him." I said, "If I have to, I'll order you to be there." I said.

"We're right behind you." McCoy said.

"Hey, Joe, you doing okay today?" I asked.

"Oh, hey Cap. I'm doing better, I can almost feel my legs now." Joe said.

"Listen, I have to tell you something. You won't be able to go back to work for a month at least." I said.

"What? Why?" Joe asked. I threw the doctors a dirty look; hoping one of them would cover up for me. There was silence for the doctors.

"Your body needs to get used to the implants, and by doing that you have to go though therapy. I'm sorry Joe." I said.

He was steaming, and I knew it. _It wasn't me. I didn't want to tell you._ I thought, hoping he could hear me. He didn't respond, so he was mad at me. Just then Jon and Josh walked in.

_Captain Kirk would like to talk to you Captain_. Josh thought.

"Cherize, could I use your office? I need to talk to Captain Kirk." I said.

She nodded, and I went to her office, Josh following me. _What?_ I thought.

_I need to be in on this conference. It concerns me._ Josh thought back. We heard a distinct "Quit that!" From McCoy.

"Computer, patch communication from _Enterprise_ to this consol." I ordered.

"Captain Kirk, you wanted to talk to me?" I asked when I saw Kirk's face.

"Yes, the ceremony today needs to be on your ship and all of senior officers need to be there." Kirk said.

"Commander Bryson here, sir. I'm sure you heard about Lt. Kershner?" Josh asked.

"Yes, I did, and I would like to express my sincere apologies towards him and his family." Kirk said.

"I will make sure all my senior officers are there for the ceremony." I said.

"Have you thought about appointing your second officer to first officer?" Kirk asked.

"No, we have not discussed it. There have been, um, other things on our minds." I said, not wanting to go into detail about the Egyptian ring and my divinity.

"Well, you will need a first officer, perhaps one for each of you. But at least one." Kirk said.

"Do we need you or one of the other captains to perform that ceremony?" Josh asked. I thought I knew what he was getting at.

"No, either one of you could do it, after I promote Mr. Bryson." Kirk said.

"Thank you. I will beam you over at 1130 hours." I said. Kirk nodded and signed off.

"What kind of ceremony do you need to perform in order to sleep in our bed again?" I asked Josh.

"Jon and I need to perform a ceremony with all of your closest friends. This is giving them a sense of being important to you. After this, you will finish becoming divine, and I can resume my place as your husband." Josh said.

"After Kirk leaves, we'll do this other ceremony. Gather the senior officers, around Joe's bio-bed, and I'll explain this second ceremony." I said.

"You have to wear the white dress that you wore last night, and the heirloom jewelry." Josh said.

"Fine, just gather the senior officers." I said.

I looked at the clock it was 1000 hours. Josh, my best friend, my husband, my first officer, and my most trusted advisor will become co-captain in two hours. Then I will become divine later that night. Great, me divine. I wasn't quite sure about this part of my new relationship with Josh, but I respected his wishes. All of my senior officers gathered around Joe's bio-bed at 1030.

"Okay, in one hour I will transport Kirk over. At 1200 hours, Kirk will perform the ceremony to promote the commander to the rank of captain. Kirk needs all of you on the observation deck for this ceremony." I said.

"What about me, Cap?" Joe asked.

"Site-to-site transport up there, with the doctor's approval, if not, wheelchair you up there." I said.

"There's nothing wrong with a site-to-site transport." Cherize said. I nodded, and looked at Joe. Joe also nodded.

"There is another reason why Josh asked you all here though." I said. Josh tensed up, and Jon looked amazed I would bring up the second ceremony.

"What is it?" Jen asked.

"This ring was given to me, and well it has chosen me to become its official wearer." I started.

"I don't understand Laurie." Ray said.

"To be honest, I don't know all of it's powers yet either. Commander Bryson and Lt. Bryson need to perform a second ceremony tonight." I said. _Help me explain Josh._ I thought.

"This second ceremony will make Laurie divine. Jon and I are part of an Ancient Egyptian family and this ring I gave her has made her an Egyptian Queen." Josh said.

"She also is Cleopatra reincarnated. As Cleopatra, she is Isis, one of the Egyptian goddesses. Josh and I have started to call her 'Queen' and 'Mighty One.' In this ceremony, we would like you to be there." Jon said.

Joe, Elaine, Cherize, Ray, and Jen all looked at me with a look of amazement. I could tell they were all thinking the same thing; She's a goddess?

"I would like you to be there to witness the ceremony, but it doesn't change who I am in my heart. I am still Laurie Pfeiffer-Bryson, Commanding officer of the _U.S.S Jedi_ and your friend." I said.

"Do we have to be there?" Joe asked.

"No, but I was told that my friends should be apart of this ceremony. I don't know what is going to happening during the ceremony, as far as I know, you might get parts for this ceremony. I would like it if you were all there." I said.

Cherize was quick to put her name down on attending this ceremony. Jen and Ray also said they would be there.

"What about you guys?" I asked Elaine and Joe.

"I'll be there. Just as long as I don't have to worship you." Elaine said jokingly.

"I'd prefer to treated the same as you normally do. All of you." I said, more to Jon than anyone else. I knew Josh would treat me the same no matter if I were a goddess or not.

"Joe? What's wrong? You don't want to go do you?" Elaine asked her husband.

"No I don't. But, yes I do. It's not everyday someone you know becomes a goddess. Especially when that person was once your life." Joe said.

"I'd really like you to be there, but I'm just asking. You don't have to be there, and I won't make it an order. Think about it, and tell me after Josh's ceremony." I said.

"Cap, I'll be there. I always thought you were a goddess, and I'm sorry I didn't show that to you. I still love you Laurie." Joe said. He tried to pull me into a kiss, but Josh, Elaine and I stopped that.

"I know you do Joe. I don't know why you never told me that, about thinking I was a goddess before. You have two wonderful children, a beautiful wife and I'm just your friend now." I said.

_Don't throw him out just because he tried to kiss me._ I thought.

My Queen, your wish is my command. Laurie, you were always my goddess and it hurt when you told me you were going out with him. Josh thought.

I'm sorry I hurt you, but that was a long time ago. Put it out of your mind Pharaoh. I thought.

I do not deserve that title. Josh thought.

At 1100 hours, I transported Kirk and Spock onto my ship. Kirk was wearing his dress uniform.

"Welcome aboard Captain, Mr. Spock." I said.

"We would like to talk to you and the Commander." Kirk said.

"Yes, he is in our quarters, if you'll follow me, we'll meet with him there." I said.

As we walked into the captain's quarters, Josh was sitting at the dinning room table. He saw the three of us and stood at attention.

"At ease, Commander. Please sit down." I said. Josh was in his dress uniform; we had chosen dress uniforms for Ray and Jen's wedding.

We sat and talked about the ceremony. Kirk and I would be standing at the head of the conference table, and Kirk would ask me questions about why I thought Josh deserved to be co-captain. After answering all of his questions, I would ask my senior staff if they thought he deserved to be co-captain. After that, Kirk would promote Josh to co-captain. The whole ceremony would not take more than a half hour. After that, the Enterprise would leave us to our business.

I changed into my dress uniform, which was different than Josh's because the women's dress uniform had a skirt. Then I went down to the transporter room to perform the site-to-site transport of Joe to the observation lounge. The ceremony went smoothly and Josh was now my co-captain. We thanked the Enterprise officers and beamed them back to their ship. Soon it was time for my ceremony. Yay.

Josh had me get into the white flowing dress. As I looked into my closet, and saw a silver belt to go with the dress. Josh and Jon really went all out to make me look the part of Goddess. I put on the dress, belt, and heirloom jewelry on. When I was done, I decided to help them, and put on some makeup. I had to replicate some, since I didn't have any. I put on some red lipstick, blue eye shadow, and pink blush. After I was done, I put on the jewelry. I looked at the final product, and well it was good.

Josh came in, and saw me. "Laurie! You're beautiful! You really look the part. Just as I imagined you would." Josh said.

"You really like it? I love you Josh." I said.

Queen, you look more than just a queen. I love you and am honored to be your husband. Josh thought.

Please don't call me that. I still want to be called Laurie, or captain. I thought.

"When you look like that, it's had not too. Forgive me?" Josh said.

"I forgive you. I'm glad you like it." I said.

"It's time to get ready for the ceremony. May I kiss you my queen?" Josh asked.

To answer, I kissed him. You never have to ask for this. I thought.

"Um, I like that. I love you so much." Josh said.

"We have to go, on your instance Captain Bryson." I said, laughing.

The ceremony would be held in Ten-Forward. When Josh and I got down there, Elaine was already down there, with our twins. Josh told me that he wanted them present as well. I nodded.

Momma? Why do you look like that? Ariel asked.

I asked her too. Enough questions, we'll explain when you get older. Josh said.

Papa? Are you feeling okay? Daniel asked.

Yes, I'm fine. Enough now, Uncle Jon and I need to concentrate. Josh said.

Jon came in shortly after, saw me and tried to bow to me. I ordered him to stop. Josh and Jon set up the entire ceremony. The only thing I had to do was stand up and look pretty. Each of my officers, my friends, my family members were given something to do. The whole ceremony took two hours to complete. When I was finally divine, according to Jon and Josh, my officers looked at with a certain look like they really didn't believe what happened.

"I may be divine, but my friends, I want to treated the same as I was as non-divine." I said.

Jen, Ray, Cherize, and Elaine all nodded. Joe, Josh, and Jon bowed. I saw the bow from the three of them and knew that they would not let up on the bowing.

"If I have to order you not to bow, I will. And don't expect me to be looking like this all the time. I have other responsibilities." I said.

"Cap, you do look beautiful. You look the part." Joe said.

"Goddess, I like that look on you. I am almost afraid to bring your wrath upon me, you possess all the powers of Isis." Jon said.

"Well, if I have the powers of Isis, I hope my Oriris will not be killed by his brother." I said.

"Mighty One, why would I kill my brother? I do not want to be co-captain nor do I want your wrath thrust upon me. I'd die before any harm comes to either of you." Jon said.

"I do not deserve the title of Oriris, or Pharaoh. I am just your husband, co-captain and confidant." Josh said.

"Bull, you're more to her than just her husband. Josh, come on you know that. Theresa knew that." Jen said.

I laughed at Jen's instance of Josh being more than husband. She was right he was more than that.

"I know she loves you, Josh. You are more to her than just her husband. You are her other self. God put you together for a reason." Cherize said.

"I know. I've loved her for a long time, this experience has shown me how much I do love her. Thanks for smacking my emotions around." Josh said.

"Hey, we're just helping our friends." Jen said.

"So, are you going to having any children?" I asked Ray and Jen.

"We're not sure yet. We want to, but not quite sure when." Ray said.

"Um, honey, I need to tell you something." Jen said.

"Really! Wow, I didn't realize it. Jennifer, I love you." Ray said.

Josh pulled me over and kissed me. "Ohh! The captains are kissing!" Joe and Elaine said.

Brats. I thought, as I kissed Josh deeper. "Hey! That's not fair." Joe said.


	14. Chapter 14

136

**Chapter 14**

That night, after we all sat up and talked about life, children, the ship, and family, Josh and I left to spend the night together. We did take the twins home, and put them to bed. I did want to talk to Josh for a while, just the two of us.

"Sweetheart? Are you really okay with me being Cleopatra reincarnated?" I asked.

"I had a feeling that you would be her. I hope this won't change our relationship. I don't want it too." Josh said.

"Why would it? Just don't worship the ground I walk on. I'm still human and make mistakes. Josh, I love you and I always have." I said.

"According to tradition, you are now a goddess, and I'm just your lover. But I want to be more."

"You are more. Tradition may dictate that you are only my lover and our children are 'bastards', but my heart and mind say that the three of you are family. You, Ariel, Daniel, Jon, Jen, Ray, Joe, Elaine, Laurie, David, Cherize, and Rachele are my family. You are family, in my heart and mind."

"It means a lot to me to hear from you."

"It's true. Every single one of you is a member of my family. Josh, come here." I said.

The next morning, I woke up and saw my goddess dress, as Josh started to call it, crumpled on the floor. The heirloom jewelry was neatly on the table. I started to remember what happened. I love Josh so much and I know he loves me. The twins were crying so I got up to feed them. Josh was on duty; one of his uniforms was gone. I fed the twins, and got them ready for the day in the nursery. When I was finished getting ready for my day, I took the twins to the nursery, then went down to Engineering.

Bryson to Pfeiffer. Josh said over the comm.

Pfeiffer here. What is it Captain? I asked.

Well, I could use some help up here. We've been contacted by a race called the Amazons. Josh said.

Amazons? Like in the Greek myths of women warriors? I asked, it seemed like my life was being surrounded by mythology.

Yes ma'am. And they are asking for Cleopatra. Josh said.

Get someone to Engineering. I'll be right up. I said.

Yes ma'am. Bryson out. _I'm sorry, but they were asking for you._ Josh though.

_It's okay, they probably want to talk to me as Goddess, but I'm not changing._ I thought

I got up to the bridge and ordered Elaine to get the mysterious Amazons on screen.

"I am Captain Laurie Pfeiffer-Bryson of the _U.S.S Jedi_. How may I help you?" I asked the Amazon woman on screen.

"My name is Zena. I am looking for the woman who is Cleopatra. Is she onboard?" Zena asked.

"I am the one who is Cleopatra, but I go by the name of Laurie Pfeiffer-Bryson." I said.

"We need a goddess to perform a ceremony for the Amazons on our world." Zena said.

"Why me? I am sure you have goddesses on your world." I said, not really wanting to go.

"If you are Cleopatra, you are also Isis, and as Isis you are our goddess Ziana. Ziana is needed to pick our next world queen." Zena said.

"Ziana?" _Josh is this true?_ "What would you need me to do?" I asked.

_Yes it is. Ziana is the Amazon's Isis._ Josh thought.

"Zianna is needed to choose the next world ruler. We have the gowns for you. We would also ask that only you and your women officers come and join us on our planet." Zena asked.

_What do you think?_ I asked Josh. "How many ceremonies would I have to perform?" I asked Zena.

_I wouldn't upset the Amazons. Go and help them_. Josh thought.

_Are you sure?_ I asked.

"You would have to perform three or perhaps four ceremonies." Zena said.

_Yes, us men will take care of the ship. Go help the Amazons._ Josh thought.

"Very well, we will follow you to your planet." I said to Zena.

"Some of my crew would like to meet with you before we arrive at our planet." Zena said.

"I will see if we could get sometime to meet with some of them." I said. "We'll talk again soon. _Jedi_ out." I said.

Pfeiffer to all female senior officers. Meeting in Observation Lounge in fifteen minutes. I said.

"Captain, you have the bridge. If you need us, we'll be in the observation lounge." I told Josh.

In fifteen minutes, Jen, Cherize, Rachele and Elaine met me in the lounge. I motioned them to sit down.

"What's going on Captain?" Cherize asked.

"As you know we have been hailed by another ship. This ship carries Amazon warriors. Zena, the captain of this ship, would like Ziana to perform three or four ceremonies." I said.

"Ziana? I don't recognize this name." Rachele said.

"Ziana is another name for Isis. Cleopatra was supposed to be Isis' human form." I said.

"So they need you to perform these ceremonies?" Jen asked, she wasn't on duty when we talked to Zena.

"Yes. Zena asked that when we arrive, only the female officers beam down. So I'm asking, would you like to beam down and be my handmaids?" I asked.

"Why not the men?" Rachele asked.

"The Amazons have many enemies among men. They consider men to be horrible creatures. So will you?" I asked.

"I'll go, if you deem me worthy to be a goddess' handmaiden." Jen said.

"Jen, nothing would make me happier than to have my friends go with me. You are all worthy to be equals." I said.

"Laurie, I can't. I have to watch out for our twins and my husband. I'm sorry, but I'd love to go." Elaine said.

"I understand. It's fine. What about you two?" I asked the doctors.

"I'll go, you need at least two." Cherize said.

"I'll stay here. The men will need someone to watch out for their health." Rachele said.

"Okay, we'll we should go find some sort of gown for my 'handmaidens.' Do you want to come help us?" I asked the other women. Between the five of us, we were able to find a simple white dress for Jen and Cherize. We replicated the dresses and I had Jen and Cherize put them on. The dresses still needed something. That's when I remembered the silver belt.

"Jen, remember that silver belt that Eowyn, from Lord of the Rings, wore?" I asked.

"Yeah, why? Ahh, I see lets see where would it be? Ah, here it is. I think we should replicate these." Jen said, pointing at a slim silver belt. Cherize looked at it, and nodded.

"Computer, replicate two of these silver belts." I ordered. The computer replicated them, and I had Jen and Cherize try them on with the dresses. The looked very good.

Bryson to Pfeiffer. You have two incoming transmissions. Jon said.

Who is it Lt? I asked.

One is from Captain Sisko and the other from the Amazon ship. Jon said.

Hail Sisko and tell him I am in a meeting and I'll contact him when I'm done. Patch the Amazon ship here to my quarters. I ordered.

"Ziana, some of my warriors would like to be blessed by you. Will you be available to bless some of my warriors?" Zena asked.

"I will contact you in three hours to bless your warriors. All of your warriors that ask of it." I said.

"I look forward to meeting you in person. I forgot to ask if you have any handmaidens with battle experience?" Zena asked.

"I have two handmaidens that I trust my life with. Why?"

"They should have battle experience to protect you, but I trust your judgment. I will see you in three hours then. Thank you Ziana." Zena said before signing out.

I looked at Jen and Cherize. "We should look at daggers for the three of us to wear. Maybe a sword and bow and arrows too." I said. They nodded.

"I need to talk to Sisko first though. I trust your judgment, so if you want, you can find some daggers, swords, and bows. Just pick something that looks nice, elegant, and sturdy." I said.

"Yes ma'am. Lets go, there were some really elegant elfin stuff I found looking thought the library." Jen said to Cherize. I laughed as they walked out the door.

"Computer, contact Captain Sisko." I ordered. I didn't have to wait the long before I saw Captain Sisko on the screen.

"Captain Pfeiffer, it's good to see you. It's been over a year now hasn't it?" Sisko asked.

"Yes, sir. It has." I said, remembering the renaming ceremony. "How can I help you?" I asked.

"Well, I was going to ask the same thing. Rumor has it that you have made divine. Is this true?" Sisko asked.

_JOSH! Did you tell the Captains about me?_ I thought.

"Yes, actually. Something I'm not entirely comfortable with yet." I said.

_No. Why? Is that why Sisko is calling?_ Josh thought back.

"I can understand that. I was wondering if you could come and perform some ceremonies with me soon." Sisko said.

_In a way, yes, he wants me to come perform some ceremonies with him._ I thought.

"The _Jedi_ is currently in route to the Amazon home world so I can perform some ceremonies there. One thing I do not want is to be performing ceremonies all my life." I said.

_Do you want too? I won't stop you._ Josh said.

"I can understand that. Well, there is something you could do for me." Sisko said.

_No I don't want too. I don't want to be apart of ceremonies my whole life._ I thought.

"What would that be Captain?" I asked Sisko.

_I know honey. I just want you to know I'm behind you one hundred percent._ Josh thought.

"My officers and I need some rest from the war. May we come to see you on the _Defiant_?" Sisko asked.

_I know you are. Thank you for everything._ I thought.

"Allow me to talk to my crew and I'll get back to you." I said.

"Very well. Until we talk again Captain. Sisko out."

In two and half hours, Zena hailed us again. "On screen." I ordered.

"Most noble Ziana! A pleasure it is for my warriors to meet you. Would you prefer to come here or have my warriors board your ship?" Zena asked.

"How many of your warriors would like my blessing?" I asked, thinking I know the answer.

"All two hundred and three." Zena said.

"My handmaidens and I will come to your ship. Give me a half hour, and we will beam over." I said.

"Just you and your handmaidens correct? No others?" Zena asked.

"Just the three of us. If you'll send transporter coordinates, we'll beam over in a half hour." I said.

"As you wish Mighty Ziana. Sending coordinates now. I will meet you in a half hour." Zena said, signing off.

Pfeiffer to Mendalas and Ramirez. I said over the comm.

Yes Captain? Jen asked. Yes Captain? Cherize asked.

Come to my quarters. We have a half hour to look like goddesses. I said.

I got my quarters, Jen and Cherize were already were there.

"Welcome to Goddess 101. Come on, did you find some elegant weapons?" I asked.

"Yeah, we replicated three daggers, one sword, two bows and quivers." Jen said.

"Do you have them? I'd like to see them." I said.

"They're in your quarters, as well our dresses, belts and makeup." Cherize said.

We got ready in twenty minutes. The heirloom jewelry, from Josh, I wore. Cherize wore some jewelry I had never seen before and she said something about Jon's family jewelry. Jen wore some beautiful jewelry. Jen said something about jewelry from Ray. I didn't know the men on the ship had such good taste in jewelry. The daggers were wonderful, the sword, which my 'handmaidens' had replicated for me, was beautiful. The bows and quivers were very well made. The overall look of the three of us was very elfin, but beautiful.

We walked to the transporter room. Josh was there to perform the transport. When we walked in, his jaw dropped. "Um, uh, ah." Josh said.

"I love you too Josh." I said, laughing.

"Captain, you should close your mouth. We're just all dolled up." Cherize said.

"Um, yeah, sorry. Doctor, I recognize that jewelry." Josh said.

"You should. I'll explain later, aren't we expected on the Amazon ship?" Cherize asked.

"Yes, we are. You have a medical tricorder right?" I asked Cherize.

"Yes, Captain. It's hidden in my gown." Cherize said.

"Captain, beam us over." I ordered, getting on the transporter pad.

We beamed over, and when we fully materialized, Zena was there, along with three other Amazons. Cherize and Jen pulled out their daggers and looked like they wanted to rip any attackers to shreds. _Nice touch._ I thought. I saw Cherize nodded from the corner of my eye. She put her dagger away, and Jen followed suit. I didn't say anything, letting Zena say something.

When no one said anything, Jen said, "Presenting Captain Laurie Pfeiffer-Bryson, Cleopatra reincarnate, Isis' human form, Ziana's human form."

I stepped down, and the four Amazons bowed. My handmaidens stepped down one step behind me. I walked over to Zena, and said, "Zena, you honor me with your praise. Please get up so I can meet you properly."

"Most noble and gracious Ziana, it is our honor to serve you. I am properly called Commander Zena Fillinath. These are some of my warriors, Cleopatra Humanira, Penelope Yawner, and Iris Noble." Zena said.

I nodded to each of them, and then turned back to Zena. "Where would you like me to perform the ceremonies?" I asked.

The other three Amazons gasped. Oops, I had asked a question. I had forgotten Goddesses do not ask questions, but order answers. Cherize and Jen looked at each other and also knew I made a mistake. "The Goddess needs to know where the ceremonial chambers are." Cherize said.

"Right this way Ziana. May I be so bold as to ask your handmaidens' names?" Zena asked. "They seem to know exactly what you are thinking."

"My handmaidens have worked for me a long time. You may ask their names of them. You may speak to them." I said.

Cleopatra asked Jen and Cherize their names. "My name is Jennifer of Federal Way." Jen said.

"My name is Cherize of Yakima." Cherize said.

"What are these places?" Zena asked.

"We come from a nation on Earth called the United States of America. The state we come from is Washington. Federal Way and Yakima are towns in Washington." I said.

"Washington? United States? Earth? These are unfamiliar names to us. Mighty Goddess what are they?" Iris asked.

"Earth is a planet, like your own I believe. United States is a country of thousands of people. The national founders decided to break up the nation into states, and one of those is named after one of the Founders, George Washington, and that is where we lived." I said.

"I think I understand. Here are the ceremonial chambers Ziana." Zena said.

I nodded and walked into the room. The room was beautiful and looked like an ancient ruined temple. Cherize and Jen were amazed with it. I stepped into the temple part of the ruin, and saw a statue of this mysterious Ziana. Amazingly she did not look like me, but that of the Greek Athena.

"Zena, I need some time to look around the temple to make sure it satisfies me." I said.

"Yes, Ziana. I will bring my warriors to you in a half hour." Zena said.

"Thank you. Leave us to look at the temple alone. My handmaidens will help me." I ordered.

Zena and the others bowed out. Cherize, Jen, and I started laughing at the Amazons after the door had closed.

"Well, Ziana, Mighty Goddess, what do you want us to do?" Cherize said, still laughing.

I sobered up, and said, "Well lets look around. By the way, nice touch at getting your daggers out when we first beamed aboard."

"They did not seem convinced you were who you said you were, so we improvised." Jen said.

"Thanks, you probably saved my butt. I owe you." I said.

"Our job is to serve Isis, Cleopatra, Ziana, Aphrodite, Laurie, whoever you are." Cherize said.

"Thanks, lets look around. What do you think of this statue?" I asked.

"It looks like Athena, not Isis, but I'm a mythological expert." Jen said.

"I know, I'm not either. What we need is Josh or Jon over here, but the Amazon's would kill them and I won't have that happen to any of my people. I will fight to keep them alive." I said.

_U.S.S. Jedi _to Captain Pfeiffer. Josh said over the communicators.

Pfeiffer here. What is it Captain? I asked.

Just making sure you're okay over there. How are things going? Josh asked.

Fine. We, or rather I, have been given a chance to look over the temple. I said.

Very well. Contact us when you are ready to beam back home. May all your blessings be fulfilled. Laurie, come home safely. Josh said.

I have two of my friends, and officers, here with me. We will all come home safely. Isis promises, I promise. I said.

Okay. _Jedi_ out. Josh said, signing off.

"Was he okay Laurie?" Jen asked.

"No he wasn't. Something is going to happen and he's afraid it's going to happen to me." I said.

"How do you know? Is something going to happen?" Cherize asked.

"Remember that connection Josh and I share? Sometimes we can read each other's thoughts. Even over this great distance, all I felt was fear. His verbal communication said more than just what he said. It said that he thought something was going to happen." I said.

"Wow. I didn't hear that." Jen said.

"He was also on the verge of crying. We must very careful." I said.

Cherize and Jen both nodded. _Josh?_ I thought, hoping it would work.

_Laurie? Is that you?_ Josh thought back.

_Yes! I'm glad this worked. Don't cry, we're watching out for ourselves._ I thought.

_How did you know I was crying?_

This connection. Sometimes I can read your thoughts.

_Ah, I see. Just be careful about this mission. I love you Goddess._

_I love you too Pharaoh. I know, I know. _I thought.

Zena and ten warriors came in. "Mighty Ziana! Hail thee Goddess!" Zena said.

Cherize and Jen stood behind me, one on either side. "Your praise is welcome." I said.

"Does the chamber meet with the Goddess' approval?" Zena asked.

I looked to my left, Jen was there, and she said, "Yes, the Goddess is happy with the chambers."


	15. Chapter 15

146

**Chapter 15**

"That is not fair! Most noble Goddess! Tradition states that the warriors must fight for the spot of handmaiden." One of the Amazons yelled.

"Who disobeys my orders?" Zena called.

"It is I, Memonth, Daughter of the High Priestess Janneth." A beautiful brown-haired woman said, coming forward.

_Great. A rouge Amazon. _ I thought.

_What?_ Josh thought.

_Nothing, I just figured out how to stop this. Love you._ I thought.

I turned to my right, then left. Cherize and Jen stared at me with a look of confusion. I nodded. They nodded back but didn't understand what I wanted.

"Memonth, Daughter of the High Priestess Janneth, do you want a place at my side?" I asked.

"Yes, Mighty Ziana. I will challenge your handmaidens for a place by your side." Memonth said.

"Then I will choose who you will fight." I said.

"As you wish Goddess. Which one your maidens will I fight?" Memonth asked.

"You will not fight either one of my maidens. You will fight me." I said. Jen and Cherize both began to protest, as did many of the Amazons.

"The Goddess has spoken. I will fight her to the death." Memonth said. Jen and Cherize pulled me aside.

"What the hell are you doing? Josh will kill us if you are hurt." Jen said.

"But I won't. Jen, you're pregnant, and Ray will kill me if you or your child is hurt. Cherize, you will use a force field to protect me with your tricorder." I said.

"What? How?" Cherize asked.

"Give it here real quick, I need to make some modifications." I said. Cherize handed it over and I made the modifications.

"Ziana! I await you in the field of battle!" Memonth called.

"Memonth, I come to claim your loyalty." I said, finishing with the modifications.

"Jennifer of Federal Way, take my outer gown." I ordered, Jen came to take my outer gown. Underneath, I wore a white jumpsuit, a silver arm bracelet, the heirloom jewelry, and sword around my waist. I drew my sword and the Amazons created a circle around us.

_Forgive me Josh._ I thought.

_Laurie! No, don't do it! _Josh thought.

_I'll be fine. The Goddess promised, remember? Cherize is using her tricorder to protect me._ I thought.

"Ziana, I hope you are as powerful as the legend states." Zena said.

_I'll get you out of there! Don't fight._ Josh said.

_I am only following tradition. Don't you dare beam us off. Nothing will harm me._ I thought.

"I am as mighty as the legend. I am more than just the legend." I said. I saw Jen and Cherize look at each other with a look of fear on their faces.

"Combatants to the center of the circle." Zena called.

Memonth and I met in the center of the circle. _I love you Laurie, I hope you kick her ass._ Josh thought.

I laughed outloud, surprising the spectators. _I will, thanks for your vote of confidence in your wife._ I thought.

Zena gave the command to begin fighting. The blades of the swords clashed, and Memonth had a look of anger in her eyes. Soon I was too busy finding a weakness in her defense to look in her eyes. There it was, when she held her sword above her head, I could knock it out. She kicked towards my head, but I blocked it with my 'divine' arm. Since I was kneeling low, she went to raise her sword above her head, but I took my dagger out and threw it at her sword butt. The sword was knocked out of her hands. Her left hand went towards her hip, where her dagger was. I stopped her hand with a point from my sword. Her sword was behind me, my dagger behind her, neither close enough to make a move for it. The Amazons wanted me to kill Memonth, but not wanting to take another woman's life, and not having a strong enough stomach to do it either, I spared her life.

"Memonth, take your place in my army." I said.

"Goddess, I will take that wondrous place." Memonth said, nursing scratchs on her fighting arm, and legs. I was not hurt, just like I promised my husband. Cherize and Jen looked surprised I was unhurt.

"Now, I believe that I have fulfilled tradition. I will start with the blessings of your warriors Zena." I said, wanting to get back home as soon as possible.

_Laurie are you safe?_ Josh asked.

_I'm perfectly fine. Just like I promised. I'm fine. _I thought.

_I love you and hoping your okay. I still want you to be careful. There's something fishy going on over there._ Josh thought.

_I'll be careful, the three of us will be very careful. I love you too Sweetheart. _I thought.

I blessed Zena's warriors, all 203 of them in three hours. After insisting that I was not hungry, which I was but wanted to get home, we beamed back to the _Jedi_. Josh was there to meet us in the transporter room. When we fully materlized, Josh ran up to hug me.

"I was so afraid. I don't know how I am going to handle it when you have to perform on their home world." Josh said.

"Josh, honey, the Amazons would not dare harm their goddess. If they do, I will stop them using my special powers." I said.

"Powers? How are we going to do that?" Cherize asked.

"Slight modifications with the tricordor, again, and holographic images." I said.

"How?" Josh asked.

"You are talking to the _Jedi_'s Chief Engineer, who needs to get to main engineering." I said.

"Will the mighty Ziana need our help anymore?" Jen asked.

"Go see your husband Jen. Cherize, you, Jon, Josh, and I need to talk about that jewelry." I said to Cherize.

"I'm supposed to be on duty in few hours, so you three are free, we could talk now." Cherize said.

"If we talk now, you'll have to meet me down in Engineering. There are some things I want to get set up for the other ceremonies." I said.

"Now's fine with me. Why don't you two meet us down there in say fifteen minutes?" Josh said.

Cherize and I looked at each other, and nodded. I took off my dress, makeup, and jewelry. I took a quick shower and put on a clean uniform. I went down to Engineering, forming plans in my mind for my "powers" I needed as Isis/Ziana. When I got down there, I was the first one there. I got busy pulling up all notes on holographic images, when there was a knock on my window. I looked up and saw Cherize, Jon, and Josh. _Sorry._ I thought, "Come in." I said.

They walked in, and sat down, Cherize and Jon on one side of the desk, while Josh came to sit by me.

"What's the story behind the heirloom jewelry that you have Cherize?" I asked.

"Let me explain Captains. Cherize and I have been seeing a lot of each other lately and when I heard that Cherize was to be your handmaiden, I thought it appropriate to lend her the jewelry." Jon said.

"There's more to it than just you lending me the jewelry." Cherize said.

"Why don't you explain it then Doctor?" Josh said.

"Cherize, will you marry me?" Jon asked, surprising Josh and I. Cherize looked like she's wanted this for a long time.

"Yes! Jon, yes I will marry you!" Cherize said.

_Did you have any idea this was going to happen?_ I thought.

_None whatsoever. You?_ Josh thought.

_No, it surprised me, but I'm happy for them._ I thought.

_So am I. I don't think Jon will want you to do ceremony; he might want me to do it._ Josh thought.

_That's fine, I wouldn't mind doing it, but we'll see what they ask._ I thought.

"Now, Jon, you better explain this jewelry." I said, not wanting the same thing to happen Cherize as it did me.

"What do you mean Captain?" Jon asked.

"Laurie, nothing else is like the ring. I promise you, all the other charmed jewelry has been worn by their appointed people." Josh said.

"Okay, it had better have been." I said. "Since we have now cleared up this situation, if you'll excuse me, Isis needs to make her powers." I said.

"Permission to talk to you, Chief Engineer?" Josh asked. I wasn't sure what he wanted, but I nodded, and the happy couple left.

"As captain, and having a higher rank than me in engineer mode, you don't have to ask permission." I said.

"I'm asking as Science Officer. Laurie, I was afraid something was going to happen to you over there." Josh said.

"I know you were, I could feel it. I made it out okay, using some quick thinking and the help of Cherize's medical tricorder, I kept myself safe." I said.

"Cherize told me. Laurie, I am going to make sure that my wife makes it out okay. I'm scared for you." Josh said.

I looked up at him, got up and went over to hug him. He was on the verge of tears again. Right now, my powers of wife, friend, and confidant helped Josh better than my powers of Isis, Cleopatra, and Ziana. _Honey, things will be fine. I'm here for you. _ I thought.

When I didn't get a response, I knew he was too upset to either hear me or respond. I led Josh to sit down, and he cried on my shoulder. I tired to comfort him as best as I could. I whispered in his ear that I was here and nothing would stop me from returning to his side. All of a sudden, the ship rocked and the engines started buckling.

Pfeiffer to Bridge! What just happened? I asked though the com system.

The Amazon ship just fired on us. We could use either you or Captain Bryson up here! Jen said.

"Josh, honey, come on you have to get to the bridge. I'm needed here, and I'll keep a com line open." I said.

Josh looked at me, and nodded. As he started to leave, I stopped him, for a moment, and kissed him. He looked at me with love and compassion, then ran to the turbolift. As Josh left, Joe showed up.

Captain Bryson is on his way. Keep a com line open so I can hear what's going on. I'm filling my duty as Chief Engineer. I said over the comm.

"Lt. Kershner, get back to bed! I can handle things here." I said, hoping my Captain's voice was coming out.

"My legs may not be working, but my mind is. I will help Cap." Joe said.

"Your wife will have my skin if you're hurt again." I said, ordering the ensigns to get started on repairs.

"No, she'll have mine. A risk I'm willing to take. When we started on this adventure, we were untrained in space travel, combat, hell everything. Now we've been out of space dock for over a year, almost a year and a half, and we're doing just great. I'm staying." Joe said.

I nodded, knowing how stubborn he could get especially about work. Just then I have a premonition. Something was going to happen to the warp core, so we had to eject it, but before we were safely away, the core exploded, and the ship exploded.

_Josh! We have to eject the core and get away from it as soon as possible._ I thought.

_What? Why?_ Josh asked.

_I just had a premonition, a vision, and I saw the ship explode._ I said.

_Do it! Do it for the kids at least._ Josh thought.

_Consider it done in five minutes. Love you._ I said.

"Lt! We have to eject the core." I ordered.

"I know I heard part of that communication." Joe said.

The ensigns looked at us and backed up, not wanting to get in the way. We were able to eject the core with no problems. Helm! Get us out of here, max impulse engines. I ordered.

Should we contact the Amazon ship and tell them to get out of here too? Ray asked.

Yes. That way they can escape if necessary. Keep that com line open. I said.

Soon, we were away from the warp core and nothing else was trying to hurt us, so the engineering team and I started fixing what we could. Sir, Zena would like to speak with you. Josh said.

Not at the moment, I have to repair my ship. I said, fed up with the Amazons.

She says that she's sorry about firing on us and wants to make it up to you. Josh said.

Put her on, audio only. Lets get this over with. I said.

Mighty Ziana! Please forgive us for firing on your space ship. Zena said.

Why would I do that? You nearly killed us. I said.

We had to fire upon you to see if you really Ziana. Zena said.

Some test of loyalty. I thought I proved that when I won against Memonth. I said.

You did, Ziana. Will you still help us with our world crisis? Zena asked.

I will contact you in four hours with my decision. _Jedi _out. I said.

It took the engineering team two hours to repair what we could. Now we needed a warp core. I called an emergency meeting of my senior officers to discuss the Amazons, and warp core.

"Why did they fire on us?" Elaine asked.

"Zena said to make sure I was really Ziana. I fought against one of their warriors on their ship and was not harmed." I said.

"Captain, I don't think you should help them. This it twice they turned against you, us, to prove who you say you are." Josh said.

I agreed with him, but I wanted to see what my other officers said. "What do you think?" I asked them.

Elaine, Jen, Cherize, and Joe were against helping them. Ray, Jon, and Rachele were for helping them. To be honest, I was fed up with the Amazons and didn't really want to help them.

"Another issue we need to address is a warp core. We had to eject it other wise we would explode." I said.

"My instruments didn't read an issue with the core. Why did we eject it?" Ray asked.

"I had a premonition, a vision showing that if we didn't eject the core, we would explode." I said.

All the officers who didn't know about this, looked at me with a look of surprise or amazement.

"We need to contact one of the captains. We need another core." I said, "But first, I need to break the news to Zena. Dismissed." I said. All my officers, except Josh left. I was so tired. My husband picked me up and carried to our quarters.

"Honey, I'll take care of everything. You are tired get some sleep. I love you so much Laurie. We'll take care of it." Josh said.

I nodded, and fell asleep on the bed. When I woke up, I heard my children crying. It seemed like forever since I saw them, so I got up to feed them. As I walked into the living/dinning room, Josh was there holding Daniel, and Ariel was asleep in the crib.

_Momma! It's good to see you._ Daniel thought.

"Good to see you too Daniel. Morning." I said, as I went over to kiss Josh.

"Someone's in a better mood than earlier. Here let me get you something to eat." Josh said, handing Daniel to me. I thought about how lucky I was to have my family. I had an amazing family, not just my immediate family, but my extended family on the ship. Ariel woke up and started to cry then saw me.

_Momma! It's good to see you! Pick me up?_ Ariel thought.

"Just a moment. Let me give Daniel to Papa, and I will." I said. Josh leaned over to take Daniel and I picked up Ariel. We were having a nice family lunch when someone knocked on our door.

"Enter." I called, not wanting to get up. Captain Picard entered. I shot a dirty look at Josh, before getting up to welcome him into our home. I was holding Ariel on my left hip, and shook Picard's hand.

"Excuse me, I didn't mean to barge in. I'll see you both in a bit, then." Picard said.

"Captain, please stay. It'll be fine." I said.

I quickly cleaned off the table, since we were done eating, and put the dishes in the replicator. I set the replicator to clean and sat down with the captain, still holding Ariel. Josh had Daniel and was talking to Picard.

"So, Captain, may I ask why you are here." I asked Picard.

_Momma who is that man?_ Ariel asked. Daniel turned his head to me as if to ask me the same thing.

_This is Captain Picard, the captain of the _Enterprise-D_ and one of my heroes. Now enough questions._ I thought.

" I wanted to see how you were doing Captain. Things have been hard on you and just checking up on you." Picard said.

"Things have been hard, yes, but considering how much my friends and family have been here to support me, I am doing fine." I said.

"Your friends and family? I don't understand." Picard said.

I looked at Josh, and he took his cue. "Our friends are our crew members. Our family is the senior officers. The crewmembers trust both Captain Pfeiffer and myself. The senior officers help make important decisions." Josh said.

"I see. You have also found time for a family. May I hold one?" Picard asked.

Josh handed over Daniel. Picard was afraid of Daniel, a little, but soon got used to holding him.

"Who is handsome young man?" Picard asked.

"Daniel, why don't you and your sister try to talk to the good Captain?" I said.

_Hello Captain Picard! My name is Daniel Rafael, and my name is Ariel Katherine._ The twins thought.

Picard looked stunned. "They inherited your telepathic abilities?" Picard asked.

Josh and I just nodded. "Unique that they inherited it. Captain, tell me about your divinity."

_Your turn honey._ I thought. "How do you know about that Captain?" Josh asked.

"We were told by one of your senior officers that you were made divine." Picard said.

Josh and I looked at each other and thought we knew whom it was. "Who told you and the other captains?" I asked.

"Jonathan Bryson." Picard said.

"Why did my brother tell you?" Josh asked, very annoyed and mad.

"Why did you keep your divinity a secret?" Picard asked.

"I am in enough ceremonies as it is, and I would prefer not to be in anymore than necessary." I said.

"I understand. May I ask a question?" Picard asked.

Josh and I looked at each other, and nodded. "Sure." I said.

"Would you consent to a test of your captaincy?" Picard asked.

"What do you mean a test of captaincy?" I asked.

"A fight, your ship against my ship. I know your ship was against Kirk, but my ship is stronger than that." Picard said.

"If we lose, what will happen?" Josh asked.

"If you lose, you will be taken back to time that we first met you and live out your lives on Earth." Picard said.

"So our memories will be wiped, and will be placed back over two years ago on Earth. If we win, then what?" I asked.

"If you win, we, the Captains, will never bother you again." Picard said.

"Will you give us some time to think it over?" I asked.

"You will have as much time as you need. If you will contact me when you have your answer, we can gather our forces." Picard said.

"Forces? So all the ships except Kirk's _Enterprise_ against ours?" I asked.

"Yes." Picard said.

"We will contact you when, or if we accept this." I said.

"Here you go. Very well." Picard said, handing Daniel back to Josh.

"Thank you sir for your concern." Josh said.

After Picard left, I looked at Josh. "What do you think? Live the last two years over on Earth or kick their butts?"

"If it's me, kick their butts, but we should ask the others. If they want to go home, we should let them go. I don't want too, but we'll need a few more surprises." Josh said.

"I have a plan to win, but we'll need everyone's help." I said.

"We have to ask them, but I want to stay. Maybe we can convince the captains to let the four of us stay. We'll ask them." Josh said.

Pfeiffer to Senior Officers. Meeting in ten minutes in Observation Lounge. I said.

Kershner to Pfeiffer. What about me Cap? Joe asked.

Site-to-site transport up there. Or you could walk. Get your wife to help you. I said.

Yes ma'am. See you there. Kershner out.

"We should get the twins to the nursery." I said, getting up and heading out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

154

**Chapter 16**

After dropping the twins off, Josh and I went up to the observation lounge. Josh sat down and I started pacing waiting for my officers. Joe and Elaine showed up first, and I went to go help Joe sit down. Elaine had a look of thanks on her face. Jon and Cherize came in next, holding hands. I noticed that Cherize had on a ring on her third ring finger. Jen and Ray came in next. Finally, Rachele came in. True, she was not a senior officer, but I valued her advice.

"Okay, now that everyone is here, lets get started." I said.

"Captain Picard came to see Captain Pfeiffer and I earlier today. He asked us to consider a test of our captaincy." Josh said.

"And what does that mean?" Jon asked.

"Basically another battle simulation. Except it will be us against the _Enterprise-D_, the _Defiant_, the _Voyager_, and possibly the _NX-01 Enterprise_." I said.

"Four to one? Do you think we can do it?" Elaine asked.

"If we win, none of the captains will bother us again, if we lose our memories will be wiped and we will be placed back when we first came aboard." I finished.

"So, we would like to know if you would be comfortable doing this simulations at four to one or do you not want to fight them. I think we can win." Josh said.

"I also think we can win, but we will not force you into this." I said.

"How long do we have to think about this?" Elaine asked.

"I would like to get back to Picard within the week, so a week." I said.

"I know my answer now, Captains." Jen said. "I say we go for it."

"I agree with Lt. Harris. I say go for it." Ray said, holding Jen's hand.

"Let's go for it." Rachele said.

"Captain, I want to fight the others, and I want to win, but I hope you have plan." Jon said.

"I do have a strategy, but I'll need everyone to agree to it, and I won't say what it is before I get a total yes from everyone." I said.

"Cap, you have my support." Joe said.

"You'll need someone at tactical, I'm in." Elaine said.

"Doctor? What about you?" I asked, knowing I'll need her help too.

"On one condition, after we kick their butts, we go to Earth for a few weeks or so to visit families." Cherize said.

"All in favor of going to Earth after we kick butt?" I asked.

Everyone nodded, "Condition agreed. So you'll help?" I asked.

"Yes, now what is this grand plan of yours?" Cherize asked.

"Okay, if the _NX-01_ is here, we'll need to train another commander, but I have an idea. Josh, Ray, and Jen will transport to the other ships and create a diversion, while the rest of us here on the _Jedi_ will fight the ships in space. Out of the remaining officers on the _Jedi_, who wants to volunteer for siege duty?"

"I will volunteer for command duty, but Captain, I want you to be on the siege committee." Elaine said.

I nodded, and looked at my husband. He looked at me and nodded. "Okay, here's what we need on siege committee. Commanders, choose your ship to siege. Joe, I'll need some Isis powers for each of the commanders. I have some plans laid out on the desk in Engineering. We'll need four of them." I said.

"Do you want me to configure something like we used on Kirk?" Joe asked.

"Yes, but they might be expecting something like that. I'll need to modify those plans for something like that inside the ships, but you and I need to talk about them." I said.

"Yes, ma'am. Can I go back to work?" Joe asked.

"I'll need you back at work. Any other concerns?" I asked.

No one said anything. "Okay if you need to talk to me, or Captain Bryson, come to see us." I said.

"Dismissed." Josh said. Everyone got up to leave I stayed behind to think. Josh saw me thinking and stayed too.

"What is it Laurie?" He asked.

"Just thinking about the upcoming battle. I think we have a very good plan to win this." I said.

_Goddess, I believe in you and your plan. I don't want to lose what I have come to be here. You will pull us through._ Josh thought.

_Thank you for believing in me. Do you think the others believe we will win?_ I thought.

_Yes, I do. I do believe the others think this will work._

_Hold me?_ I thought,

"Of course, Laurie, this will work. I have faith in you." Josh said, holding me. We stayed like that for a while, Josh just holding and comforting me. Josh kissed my head and let go to begin gathering his siege team. I sat and thought about the plan for the battle. I was hoping this was really going to work.

I went to down to Engineering to go over those specs with Joe. Joe and Elaine were in the chief engineer office talking. I knocked on the window to let them know I was there. They looked up and saw me. Joe waved me in.

"You two doing okay?" I asked.

"Not really. I don't want Elaine to go on the other ships." Joe said.

"She gave that spot to me, remember. She'll be here on the _Jedi_. I'm going to help siege the other ships." I said.

"I don't want either of you to get hurt, I am afraid one of you are going to get hurt." Joe said.

"We could not battle the other ships." I said.

"No, I think we should, I think this plan will work, but I'm just afraid." Joe said.

"What about you Elaine?" I asked.

"Laurie, this will work. I believe in you and your plan. I should go, and let you both get to work. I'll be back in a few hours to help you home Joe honey." Elaine said. As she got up to leave, Joe got up and kissed her. They were so cute together. They had so much more in common than Joe and I ever did.

Elaine left, but not before giving me a look of apology. I smiled at her; she had the same right I had for kissing my husband. Joe looked at me after his wife left. "So, Cap. I saw your plans here on the PADDs and I think we need to modify them by doing this." Joe said picking up a PADD and started showing me how we could modify the Isis Powers.

Joe and I talked about them for a few hours, until Elaine came to help Joe walk home. I stayed to start testing the powers. When I was satisfied with the results of the first set, I started laying out plans for some ship-wide powers. The _Jedi_ would be ready for anything the others could throw at us. I had an idea, but needed to discuss the idea with Cherize and Rachele. I left Macabee in charge, and went up to Sickbay.

"Doctor, Nurse, could I talk to you? I have another idea for the upcoming battle." I said as I walked in.

Cherize and Rachele looked at each other, and nodded. "Lets discuss this in my office." Cherize said.

We went into the office, and I told them my plan about a teleportation device. "Will this work?" I asked.

"To be honest I don't know. The Borg might have something similar we could modify those devices to create this device, I'll have to look." Cherize said.

"Okay, Rachele, could I get you to help her? If this works, we'll have another advantage." I said.

"Sure Cap. We'll do our best here." Rachele said.

My next stop was up on the bridge to talk to my tactical officers, Elaine and Jon. I got up there, and Josh and Jon were working on modifying our phasers and photon torpedoes. Elaine was looking over command procedures. "Lts Bryson and Jasper, a word if you would." I said.

They looked up and saw me head into the ready room, and followed. "Sit down, I have an idea for the upcoming battle." I said.

"Do you think we'll win?" Jon asked.

"Yes, I enough Isis powers for the siege committee and even some for the ship herself. What I need from you two is a way though the shields of the other ships. I have the doctors working on a teleportation device, like a personal device, which will give us a better advantage, but that first beam onto the ships has to be made by our transporter device on the ship." I said.

"I like it! Okay, we'll need access to the computer's memory banks to look at the shield harmonics. Oh, I suggest we modify ours again so they cannot invade us here." Elaine said.

"The access is yours. Joe and I will get on our shield modifications. Thanks for pointing that out to me." I said.

"Joe's asleep, and it looks like you'll need some sleep as well Captain." Elaine said.

"Josh and I are working on the phasers and torpedoes. We'll have those ready by the time we engage in battle Goddess." Jon said.

I glared at Jon. "Very well. Dismissed." I said.

Elaine and Jon left, and Josh walked in. "You're asleep on your feet Laurie." He said.

"Thanks. I should go and get some sleep. What about you? You need it too." I said.

"I was going to escort my wife back to our quarters for some sleep." Josh said, mischievously.

I smiled, got up and kissed him. _Come on Goddess. We'll continue this in our quarters._ Josh thought.

_Yes we will. I love you Josh, and nothing can change that._ I thought.

_I know sweetheart. I love you Laurie, so very much._ Josh thought. We walked out and Josh handed command over to Elaine, to help give her practice, and we left the bridge arm in arm. On the way to our quarters, I could not help but think how wonderful a person Josh is. Josh caught on to my thoughts, and kissed me. _You have grown as a person too._ He thought.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing." I said.

"What do you mean? The battle? Laurie, this work, we'll end up kicking butt. I wouldn't have it any other way, us beating Starfleet's best ships and their captains. It will work." Josh said.

"Did you contact Picard?" I asked.

"Not yet, I thought you would like to chew him out first." Josh said, laughing.

Bridge to Captains! Elaine said over the comm.

Pfeiffer here. What is it? I asked.

Captain Picard just transported himself to your quarters! I didn't see anything on the board until just now. The _Enterprise-D_ is nowhere in sensor range. Elaine said.

We'll deal with Picard when we get there, we're almost there anyway. Thank you for the update. It wasn't your fault Commander. I said.

_Commander?_ Josh thought.

Thank you Captain. Bridge out. Elaine said.

_Yes, I'd like to promote her, Ray, and Jen to full commander before the battle. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier. Too much on my mind._ I thought.

_I was going to suggest that too. Its fine, I understand_. Josh thought.

By this time, we were at our quarters. Josh pulled out his phaser, and I pulled mine out too. I opened the door, and Josh covered me as I snuck in. Picard was in the dining/living room with his back to us. I looked at Josh, and we put the phasers away. "Captain Picard, I should throw you in the brig." I said.

"Yes you should, but I am here to conduct business with you." Picard said.

"What kind of business?" Josh asked.

"Have you considered our offer?" Picard asked.

"Captain Bryson and I have considered your offer, and we have brought the offer to our senior officers, we will have a simulated battle with you." I said.

"The odds are four to one." Picard said.

_Good, we know the _NX-01_ will be there at the battle now._ I thought.

"Yes, we know. We believe that we will win." Josh said.

_Very good, we are going to have lots of fun kicking ass._ Josh thought.

"Do you have a plan to win? Or are you going to wing this whole thing?" Picard said.

"You do not give Captain Pfeiffer enough credit. She has a plan." Josh said.

Picard nodded. "Who will be commanding your ship?" He asked.

"I will be commanding my ship sir." I said, which was true I was not planning my siege team out until the last.

"Very well. I will contact Captains Archer, Janeway, and Sisko. When would you like to have the battle?" Picard asked.

_A week? We need some time for modifications._ I thought.

_Either a week or a week and half, just to on the safe side._ Josh thought.

"In a week and a half. We need to make sure our assistant engineer will be able to be at least walking with some speed before the battle." I said.

Picard nodded, and left my ship. I knew that Picard would send spies to check on our progress, so we would have to create code words for the big plan. I sat down on our couch, and Josh came over to kiss me. I knew that we would have to win this battle otherwise my happiness, and that of Josh, Jon, Cherize, Joe, Elaine, Ray and Jennifer would be upset. We were happy here onboard the _Jedi_ and if we were forced off, they would blame me, their captain.

Josh caught onto my thoughts about being blamed for forcing everyone off the ship. "You won't be blamed for that." He said.

"How do you know? I've given happiness to a lot of people." I said.

"Yes you have, and you will continue to give happiness to them. You may the be youngest captain in Starfleet history, but Laurie, everyone on this ship trusts you."

I nodded, and kissed my husband. Josh picked me up and took me to the bedroom. When I woke up, Josh was still asleep, holding me. I smiled, and started to get up. I couldn't move, something was wrong with my legs. I tried to move them, but I couldn't.

"Josh? Sweetheart?" I said. Josh stirred, but didn't wake up. _JOSH! _I thought.

_Hmm? Laurie, last night was wonderful. I love you!_ Josh thought, still not quite awake.

_Last night was beautiful, and you know I love you, but honey I can't move my legs._ I thought.

"What! Laurie, don't do this a week and half before a battle." Josh said.

"You think I'm trying to stop our victory? I can't move my legs." I said.

"Here, let me try." Josh said, trying to move my legs. I cringed when touched them.

"You do have beautiful legs. Does this hurt?" He asked as he moved my ankle.

"YEAH! Sorry, didn't mean to yell, but yeah real bad." I said.

"Here's your robe, I'm carrying you down to Sickbay." Josh said, throwing me my long robe. He put on a uniform as I put on my robe. He picked me up and took me to Sickbay.

_I'm sorry Josh. I'm really sorry._ I thought.

_You have nothing to apologize for. It's not your fault you're hurt again._ Josh thought back.

We reached Sickbay, and Josh yelled for Cherize. Cherize came out of her office, probably doing the work I asked her to do. She saw me, in my robe in my husband's arms and pulled up the file on the Borg implants.

"Lay her down on this bio-bed." She said to Josh. Josh followed her orders and stayed with me. I grabbed his hand, just to feel him near me.

"Well Captain, I'll have to examine your implants. They should not have malfunctioned." Cherize said.

"Will she be alright?" Josh asked.

"I'll let you know after I've scanned them." Cherize said. "It could take a while and I'm sure you have work to do for the battle Captain. I'll let you know as soon as I have something."

"Okay." Josh said. He leaned down to kiss me. His eyes were full of sadness and worry.

"I have the best doctor in the fleet working on me. I'll be fine." I said.

_Yes Goddess. If you need me, just call and I'll be right here my Queen._ Josh thought before he left.

Pfeiffer to Lt. Kershner. I said over the com. I thought since I couldn't be down in Engineering, Joe could send some work up to me.

Kershner here. What can I do for you Cap? Why aren't you in Engineering? Joe asked.

A little muscle relapse episode, Lt. Could you send some of those specs up so I look at them? I asked.

Sure, I'll send Macabee up with some. Get better. Kershner out. Joe said.

Cherize got to work examining my implants and found a small malfunction she was able to repair without having to take me to surgery. Then she gave me a full physical.

"Captain? Do you mind if I ask when you last have sexual intercourse?" Cherize asked.

"Last night. Why?" I asked.

"What about the time before that?" Cherize asked.

"About three nights ago, maybe four." I said.

"You're pregnant again, and Josh is father." Cherize said.

"He better be, he's the only one I've had sex with. Wow! Pregnant, I didn't realize." I said.

"Well, just don't work yourself too much. After the battle, I suggest some rest." Cherize said.

"Yeah I think so too, remember we're going back to Earth after we kick butt? You asked that." I said.

"Yes, I do. You're good to go. Your legs should be working. Do you want me to call Josh?" Cherize asked.

"Nah, I'll walk and surprise him on the bridge." I said. Cherize nodded, and I left.

I went back to our quarters, changed, and went up to the bridge. When I walked onto the bridge, Josh saw me and nodded. I went over to talk to Jen and we started talking about the mission. Only then did Josh realize that I was up and on the bridge.

"Captain! It's good to see you up and around. We need to talk. Now." Josh said in Captain Bryson mode.

"Yes we do Captain, but my officers should hear this too." I said, planning to tell them about my pregnancy.

"What?" Elaine asked.

"I had another muscle relapse this morning. After the doctor fixed my implants, she gave me a full physical, which you all need, and she told me I was pregnant again." I said.

Josh looked at me with a look of amazement. Elaine, Jen, and Jon were happy for us. "Now that I'm pregnant again, we have to kick some butt. Lt. Jasper, call all the siege commanders to the observation lounge." I ordered.

All Siege Commanders to Observation Lounge. Elaine said.

As Jen, and Josh went to the observation lounge, Elaine stayed behind. "Commander, you're part of this even if your not leading a siege, you need to know what's going on too." I said to her. She looked up at me and nodded, and joined me.

Ray, Jen, and Josh were there as we walked in. "All right. Picard was here yesterday and said the _NX-01_ was going to be in on this fight. Which ship do you want to siege?" I asked.

"I'd like to take over _Voyager_." Josh said. I nodded, thinking that's what he wanted.

"I'd like to take over the _Defiant_." Ray said.

"I'll take the _NX-01_." Jen said.

"That leaves me with the _Enterprise-D_. Any objections?" I asked, thinking that Josh would object me going at all now. He did not say anything.

"Okay, here are the specs on the ships. As Commanders, you're job is to neutralize engineering, the bridge, and security. You may take fifteen crewmembers with you." I said.

"Do you have a way for us to transport between decks?" Jen asked.

"Cherize and Rachele are working on a personal teleportation device for all crew members." I said.

"As commanders, you will need to be apart of the bridge siege, as you will be commanding the ship when you pass this test." I said.

"You keep referring to us as Commanders. May I remind you, Captain, I hold the highest rank of Lt. Commander." Ray said.

"I will perform a ceremony making the three of you full Commanders before the battle." Josh said.

"When is the battle?" Elaine asked.

"In a week and a half. Engineering has some Isis Powers for all siege members. Joe is working on them now." I said.

"What about some Isis Powers for the ship herself?" Elaine asked.

"Those are also being worked on as we speak. I have approved the prototypes, and they are being installed." I said.

"Are you going to promote Joe, Cherize, Rachele, and Jon?" Ray asked.

"I'd like to, what do you three think?" Josh asked.

"Yes." Jen said. Eliane and Ray nodded.

"Then we'll promote them too. Right now we need to work on plans for the invasion." I said.

"Mighty Sekhmet you're having too much fun over there." Josh said.

I just smiled. I knew Sekhmet was the Egyptian goddess of war and her name meant "powerful one." I was honored that Josh thought I was powerful, and clever.

"Sekhmet? Who's that?" Ray asked.

"Sekhmet is the Egyptian goddess of war. She was Ptah's wife in Memphis." I said.

"Yeah, that sounds like you today. I hope you can live up to the name." Ray said.

"The day of battle, I will." I said. Josh nodded, knowing it was true.

"Here are the specs of the ships you have volunteered to siege, look over them and find fifteen crew members. You will need one engineer, you may ask any of the engineering people except Joe. He's needed here. James Macabee, Timothy Bullion, Linda Ramon, Janette Thinster, and Thomas Kinkly are your choices." Josh said.

"Make sure your crew has had a physical. I can also arrange drills in the holodeck too." I said.

"If you need any help, let us know and we'll work with you and your crew. Commanders, good hunting." Josh said


	17. Chapter 17

166

**Chapter 17**

After the meeting with Ray, Jen, and Elaine, Josh and I sat and talked about the upcoming battle. I knew whom I wanted in my crew, and had talked to most of them already. Josh had talked to most of his crew also.

"Josh, do you really want me to go?" I asked.

"Laurie, I'd be stupid if I didn't let you go. You'd fight to go on a siege and I was surprised that you offered to stay behind in the first place." Josh said.

"This is my ship, and the captain of the ship should stay with their ship. I did want to go in the first place, but was willing to give it up." I said.

"I know sweetheart. I know you'll give Picard a run for his money. Elaine will do fine with the _Jedi_, and we'll help her as soon as we commandeer the other ships. Laurie, this will work." Josh said.

"Yes it will. Why did you call me Sekhmet earlier?" I asked.

"In your struggle to win this battle, Sekhmet will be present in you. You also have the qualities of Athena and always Aphrodite. I have always seen those three goddesses in you, but you are Cleopatra reincarnate therefore you are Isis. Isis has those traits also." Josh said.

Bridge to Captain Bryson. Jon said.

Bryson here, what is it? Josh asked.

I'm reading some temporal anomalies off our starboard side. Could you come up here? Jon asked.

I looked at Josh, and we both ran to the bridge. "Temporal anomalies off our starboard side." Jon said.

"On screen." Josh and I said at the same time, in the same tone.

We saw four temporal anomalies and then four ships appear. "Get the captains on screen now!" I said.

Soon Picard, Janeway, Sisko, and Archer were on screen. "What are doing here?" I asked very annoyed.

"Be patient Captains. We are here to conduct some business with you." Janeway said.

"Hm, you sound like Ferengi when you say that." I said, not buying this tale. Josh had walked to the tactical station to make sure our shields were up.

"Now, Captain Pfeiffer, that is harsh, but I suppose it's true. We are here to offer you another choice." Sisko said.

"I'm listening." I said.

"You can fight us one by one starting with the _NX-01_ then moving though the series, or you can fight us all at once." Picard said.

"We've given you our answer, and we've said we need a week and half, or ten days, for our assistant engineer to regain some strength." I said. "So far, we still have nine days."

"You are correct, but we are here already, so we shall remain. We will help you in any modifications are needed on your ship." Archer said.

"We are working just fine with my crew now. Don't send anyone over, or I will throw them in the brig and they will stay there until after the battle." I threatened.

"Very well Captain. On the eve of the battle, will you join us for a dinner aboard the _Enterprise-D_?" Picard asked.

"I'll talk with my staff, I assume my staff is invited." I said.

"Actually, I was thinking a dinner between the captains." Picard said.

"My co-captain will not be able to make it, so may I bring my brother-in-law in his place?" I asked.

_Laurie what are you doing?_ I heard Josh.

"Very well. Bring your brother-in-law, we will have transport coordinates for you on the eve of the battle." Picard said.

"Thank you Captains. _Jedi_ out." I said.

"Laurie what are you doing having Jon go with you?" Josh asked.

_Later, my Pharaoh, Sekhmet promises._ I thought.

Josh was mad at me, but I had good reason for this. I gave command over to Elaine and left. I went down to Engineering to talk to Joe about the powers. He almost had them installed on the ship. The crew powers were nearly done as well. I talked to Macabee about being my engineer for the siege, and he said yes. Then I went to Sickbay, I was hoping the teleportation devices were almost done.

"Cherize, how are things going?" I asked as I walked in.

"Things are going. Let me show you the Borg device, maybe you or Joe could fiddle with and make it work." Cherize said.

"Okay, show me." I said.

Cherize showed me the specs for the Borg device, and how she's modified it for human use. It worked fairly well in theory but it has not been tested yet. I looked at the device and the specs of it. Cherize and I took the device down to the holodeck. I created a humanoid from file, strapped the device on its arm and directed the image to use the teleportation device to teleport across the room. The hologram did teleport and I had Cherize run some tests on the hologram. Things seemed to be okay.

"Cherize, now we need to test it on a real human. Go back to Sickbay, and then signal me when you're there, and I'll teleport up there. Then I want you to run your tests on me." I said.

"If something goes wrong Josh is going to be mad." Cherize said.

"Yes, but I think this will work." I said.

"Yes, Captain. I'll signal you when I get back there." Cherize said.

_Sweetheart, this will work._ I thought.

Ramirez to Pfeiffer. I'm ready Captain. Cherize said.

Copy Doctor, I'm coming. Pfeiffer out. I said.

I thought about Sickbay, I saw Cherize near the door to her office. I closed my eyes, and when I was there in Sickbay. Cherize was near the door to her office, and came over to check on my child and me. After going though numerous tests, Cherize said the device worked and nothing was wrong with me. I asked permission to use it for a few more hours to see if it would affect me after multiple uses. Cherize nodded and I thought about the bridge. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I was on the bridge. Elaine, Ray, Jon, and Josh all looked at me with amazement.

"Welcome to the bridge." Josh said. "How did you get here?"

"This is the teleportation device I told you about. I just came from Sickbay." I said.

Pfeiffer to Sickbay. I said, tapping my com badge.

Ramirez here, how are you feeling Captain? Where are you? Cherize asked.

I'm on the bridge, I'm feeling fine and it works. I'll be back in a few hours to run some more tests. Pfeiffer out. I said.

"So that is how we're getting from deck to deck on the other ships?" Jon asked.

"Yep, oh Jon, a word." I said, I walked into the Ready room.

Jon followed me into the ready room. _Me too Laurie?_ Josh thought.

_No, I need to tell him about volunteering information at the dinner, which I still need to talk to you about, but that'll be tonight._ I thought.

_Okay, don't chew him out too bad._ Josh thought.

I laughed. "What are you laughing at Captain?" Jon asked.

"Something your brother said. Anyway I volunteered you to join me on the eve of the battle for a dinner on the _Enterprise-D_." I said.

"Why me and not Josh?" Jon asked.

"Because rumor has it you let it leak to the captains that I'm now a goddess and I don't want you to tell them anything about our plan." I said.

"I did tell them about you, Isis, but I would never tell them about your master plan."

"Why did you tell them about me?"

"Mighty One, it only seemed fair for them to know what they are up against. Please forgive me Isis."

"Why did you not consult me about your decision to tell them about me?"

"It slipped my mind to tell you, or my royal brother."

"You call him royal, but not yourself. Why?"

"He is the husband of a goddess and I am not. Cherize is a wonderful woman, but she is not a goddess."

"You are a brother-in-law of a Goddess, you are descended from the son of a Pharaoh, and you are royal."

"You may be right, but Mighty Isis, you are more than just my brother's wife, you are my goddess."

"Just watch your back at the dinner, and don't tell them anything." I said.

"Yes Captain. Am I allowed to call you by your divine title?" Jon asked.

"We'll see. Dismissed." I said.

Jon got up to leave when Josh came in, "Captain, Picard is hailing us. He would like to talk to you."

"I'm on my way." I said.

I left my ready room and sat in my chair. "On screen." I said.

"Captain Pfeiffer, a pleasure to speak with you again." Picard said.

"Likewise. You wanted to talk to me?" I asked.

"Yes, about the dinner please feel free to wear something formal, not your dress uniform." Picard said.

"Very well, I will wear one of my many dresses. I will also have Lt. Bryson wear a tuxedo." I said.

"We look forward to seeing you then. Picard out." Picard said, signing off.

"Jon, this will be formal and make sure you bring a phaser and a dagger." I said. "If you will excuse me, I'm needed down in Engineering."

I thought about Engineering, Joe sitting at the Chief Engineer's desk going over the powers. I closed my eyes, when I opened my eyes I was there. Joe looked up and saw me.

"How did you get here? Where did you come from?" Joe asked.

"This teleportation device, and I came from the bridge." I said, laughing.

"Wow, cool! Could I get one?" Joe asked.

"Possibly, we'll see what the doctor says in a few hours. Hopefully these will help give us an advantage in the upcoming battle." I said.

"Well, if nothing else they're good for sneaking up on." Joe said.

"What you think about being promoted, to Lt. Commander?"

"As long as it's not to chief engineer, sure!"

"Okay, good. Josh and I are going to be promoting Jen, Ray, and Elaine to full Commanders before the battle, and they suggested promoting you, Rachele, Cherize, and Jon." I said.

"Okay, I won't tell. Cap, we need to work on the shields."

"You're right, I agree. That reminds me, I need a scan of the shields of the other ships." I said.

Pfeiffer to bridge. I said.

Bridge here, what can we do Captain? Jon asked.

Lt. get a scan of the other ships' shields so we can beam though them for our plan. I ordered.

Yes ma'am. We'll patch the results down to Engineering for you and Lt. Kershner. Bridge out. Jon said signing off.

"Good thinking Cap. Laurie are you still scared this won't work?" Joe asked.

"No, I know this will work. Are you still worried about us getting hurt?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid something will happen to someone and we won't be able to fix it or help them. If something were to happen to Elaine, I don't know what I would do. I mean I'd have to raise my twins alone. I don't know if I'm strong enough to care for them alone."

"Joe, you'll be here with us. You have all of us to help you raise them. Not just Josh and I, but think of Cherize, Jon, Rachele, Ray, and Jen, we're all here for you."

"But Laurie, it won't be the same without Elaine. She's become my rock, my strength, I trust her with my life and I don't want to lose her." Joe said as he started crying. I pulled him close and held him while he cried. I tried to comfort him. Soon Elaine came down and he was still crying.

"Joe, honey, what's wrong?" Elaine asked.

"Elaine? Oh, babe I don't want to lose you." Joe said as he left my arms and went to his wife's.

"I'll go, if you need to talk to me, or Josh, just come by." I said. Elaine nodded.

I thought of Sickbay, closed my eyes and I was there when I opened my eyes. Cherize looked surprised to see me so soon, the noticed the wet spot on my shoulder.

"So who cried on your shoulder now?" Cherize said jokingly.

"Joe, he's afraid something is going to happen to Elaine. And he doesn't think he's strong enough to rise Laurie and David alone." I said.

"He wouldn't be alone. He has us, all of us." Cherize said.

"I told him that, but he doesn't quite believe me. Elaine's down there now trying to comfort him."

"Did you tell him to pray? That usually helps." Cherize said.

"No I didn't. But coming from me, he might think about praying to me, and I know that's not what you mean." I said.

"No it's not. Maybe someone else should tell him that praying helps." Cherize said.

"Not Josh or Jon, he might see that as praying back to me also. Why don't you go?" I asked.

"I should go talk to him, I'll go after I'm off duty." Cherize said.

"Thanks Bart." I said, referring back to the old nickname I had for her. "That'll mean a lot to me."

"Not a problem Hitch. I might take Rachele with me." She said, referring back to old nickname she had for me.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, they've never really got along." I said.

"That's not good, okay I'll go myself." Cherize said.

Cherize tested me for a little while in silence. From the looks of things, the testing was coming out fine. "Well, we're done with the tests and I'm pleased to say the device is ready for human usage." Cherize said after about a half hour of testing.

"Really? Cool, I'll have about 65 replicated." I said.

I went to Cargo Bay Two and had 65 teleportation devices replicated, after putting them under voice and fingerprint authorization, I went home. As I opened the door, I heard Josh in our small kitchen trying to make dinner. I smiled and wanted to surprise him. I went into the kitchen, and thought, _Honey! I'm home._

Josh jumped and turned around and saw me. He smiled and came over to kiss me. _Hello Queen, how was your day? What happened to your shoulder?_ Josh thought.

"Oh, Joe is afraid that something is going to happen to Elaine and he doesn't think he's strong enough to raise David and Laurie alone." I said.

"He's not alone. He has us, all of us." Josh said.

"I know, and I told him that but he doesn't quite believe me." I said.

"Laurie how are you feeling?"

"Me, I'm fine, a little queasy, but I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I'm not going to jeopardize your health over a battle."

"Josh, I'm fine. I promise to keep my activity down after the battle, but I must be Captain Laurie Pfeiffer-Bryson, Commanding Officer and Chief Engineer of the _U.S.S. Jedi_ until after the battle."

"You are also Cleopatra reincarnated, Isis, Sekhmet, Athena, and Aphrodite."

"Yes, I am, and I have not forgotten that I am those Goddesses. Josh, I love you."

"My Queen, I love you too and I know this wonderful plan of yours will work."

"Sekhmet promised something to you earlier now it's time for her to fulfill her promise. Josh, the reason I want Jon to go to the dinner and not you, is because I believe that they will try to pry information out of one of us. I need you here to keep the fire in our officers and crew. I promise nothing will happen to me, Jon will take care of that. I just need you here."

"I understand. Athena is at work here, as well as Sekhmet. I bow to your wishes, keep your telepathy open while you're over there."

"You forget Troi. She can read my thoughts, but I'll wear a teleportation device to get back over here. I won't use it unless I absolutely need it, but I doubt it. Oh, we need to come up with a gift for them, and I need help finding a dress for the occasion."

"Let me help you find a dress. What about something red? You look very good in red."

"What about my goddess dress only in red? What do you think? With the heirloom jewelry and the silver belt?"

"Yeah, that'll be beautiful. Kiss me?"

"Of course." I kissed my husband.

"Hm, I love it when you kiss me like that." Josh said when we finally broke the kiss off.

"And I love it when you kiss me like that. I love you so much."

"Lets go find that dress, then we'll continue this."

I nodded and we found a dress and replicated it. I tried it on to make sure it fit, when I came out of the bedroom to show Josh, he came up and kissed me. We had a few hours before I had to get back on duty, so we used that time for us. When I got up, my Sekhmet dress was crumpled on the floor and Josh's uniform was near it. Josh was asleep still, holding me close. I got up to go to work. I put on a uniform and put on the diamond earrings. I went up to the bridge and saw Jon at the tactical position.

"Lt. Bryson, a word with you about the dinner." I said, walking into the ready room.

"Yes ma'am?" Jon asked as he followed me.

"What do you have to wear for the dinner? It's formal." I said.

"Well, I was going to ask you to help me find something. I don't have anything really. What are you wearing Isis?" Jon asked.

"Remember that white dress you and Josh replicated for me? I replicated one just like it in red."

"Oh, I see. Isis, what you like me to wear?"

"We'll find something for you, Cherize and I will find something. I have a question for you."

"Anything Mighty Queen."

"Do you see me as Sekhmet?"

"Sekhmet? Wasn't that the goddess of war and Ptah's wife?"

"Yes, the lioness headed goddess usually portrayed in red."

"I've never thought of you like that, but now that you mention it, yes I could see you as Sekhmet."

"Thank you. Oh, remind me to find you a dagger and a phaser to wear too. Something is going to happen over there, and you are in charge of my safety. Understood?"

"And bring the wrath of my most royal brother on me? I understand fully." Jon said.

"Good. Dismissed, would you send Elaine in?" I asked.

Jon nodded and I started working on some other work. There was a knock on the door, "Enter." I called.

Elaine walked in and said, "You wanted to see me Captain?"

"Yes, come in and sit down." I said. "How's Joe?"

"He's doing okay. He's worried though, but won't tell me what it is. Sometimes I don't think he trusts me." Elaine said.

"Elaine, he's afraid something is going to happen to us, you and I, and he's afraid he won't be able to fix it." I said.

"That's just not it. There's more to it from that."

"He's also afraid he won't be strong enough to raise Laurie and David alone, and he does trust you, and he also trusts me. Elaine, sometimes he only trusts me too, I know he trusts you."

"You've been there for him though everything that's come up in his life. Last night, after we put Laurie and David down to bed, he just held on to me like his life depended on it."

"You are his rock, sometimes he life does depend on you. When you were having complications giving birth, he was so worried that he couldn't help you with anything. Then I was his rock, but as soon as Cherzie came and said you were okay, he ran to you."

"I never knew that he did that. What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I'm just making sure Joe's okay." I said.

The next few days went by and we were making sure all our Isis powers worked. Soon it was the eve of the battle and time for the dinner. Jon and I both had a teleportation device strapped to one of our legs, where it was least noticeable. I had a dagger on my other leg and wore my com badge on my chest. I did wear the heirloom jewelry and put on some makeup. When I was finished getting ready, I put on my silver sandals. I walked out to the main living area to show my husband.

_Ah, Sekhmet. A beautiful goddess of war, Mighty Sekhmet, please be careful._ Josh thought.

_I promise, I'll be careful. Your most royal brother will watch my safety._ I thought.

"He better. Laurie, don't forget to use your telepathy and keep in touch." Josh said.

"I won't. Promise." I said.

I left to go to the transporter room. I met up with Jon on the way there.

"Sekhmet! You are beautiful." Jon said.

"We must go, the captains are waiting. You look nice too." I said.

"Thank you Sekhmet." Jon said.

"One favor, do not call me Isis, just Sekhmet tonight."

"Yes, Sekhmet."


	18. Chapter 18

176

**Chapter 18**

Jon and I went to the transporter room. Joe was there to perform the transport over to the _Enterprise-D_. When Joe saw me, his jaw dropped.

"Wow, Cap, you're beautiful. Jon, wow, you look good too.' Joe said.

"We don't want to keep our hosts waiting. Thank you Lt. Energize." I ordered.

Joe performed the transport and soon Jon and I were on the _Enterprise-D_. Picard and O'Brien were there to greet us.

"Captain Pfeiffer, Lt. Bryson, welcome to my ship." Picard said.

I turned to look at Jon, and he said, "On behalf of Captain Pfeiffer, we thank you for greeting us to your ship."

"If you'll follow me, we'll begin our dinner celebration." Picard said.

"Wait, Captain, I would like to transport my gift to you and the other captains." I said.

"You did not have to get a gift, but very well." Picard said.

I tapped my com badge. Pfeiffer to _Jedi_ I said.

Jasper here, would you like me to transport the gift over? Elaine asked.

Please Lt. I'll carry it down to the dinner. I said.

"Captain, you don't have to do that. I'll get Lt. Worf to carry the gift." Picard said.

"No, I'll carry it, it's very small object." I said.

Beginning transport. Have a good time Captain. Elaine said.

Thank you Lt. Give my regards to your husband. Pfeiffer out. I said as the small golden box with Egyptian hieroglyphs materialized.

I reached down to grab the box, when Jon leaned down too, and whispered, "What is it?"

I shook my head and picked up the box. "Are we ready then Captain?" I asked.

Picard looked at me with a look of shock, but nodded, "This way Captain." He said.

Picard escorted me to his quarters, where the other captains were already. Jon came in with us and looked extremely uncomfortable being around these captains. I introduced Jon to the other captains, and they all shook his hand.

"Well, Captain Pfeiffer tell us about this new divinity of yours." Sisko said.

"I believe that Lt. Bryson is more, shall we say, experienced to explain it." I said.

I got a dirty look from Jon, but the attention was focused on him now. "Um, ah, yeah sure, um." Jon said.

"Very interesting Lt. Captain, why don't you explain." Janeway said.

I laughed and nodded. "Very well. Sorry about that Lt." I said.

"Would any one mind if we drop titles? There are multiple captains here and I wouldn't mind if they are dropped for tonight." Sisko said.

"I agree." Janeway said.

"I'm in for tonight only." Archer said.

I nodded, agreeing to this. Jon looked at me and whispered, "I'm calling you Sekhmet tonight."

I nodded agreeing with him. "For tonight only we will not use titles." Picard said.

"Laurie, you were telling us about your divinity." Janeway said.

"Yes, well for our first wedding anniversary, Josh gave me this ring." I began, showing the Egyptian ring. I got many compliments on it from Sisko and Janeway. "When Josh gave it to me, he told me never to wear it on duty. I was a little shock, but I agreed. Every day while I was off duty and in our quarters, I wore it. Then Kirk offered to have a battle simulation with us, we agreed, we had finished with modifications early. Josh and I went back to our quarters to get some sleep. I put the ring on, like usual, and slept with it on. After getting ready to go to work, I could not take the ring off. I told Josh, and he said that it was time I started wearing it all the time." I said.

"When Laurie came onto the bridge, I proclaimed that Isis had walked onto the bridge because she had." Jon said.

Sisko looked at him with a look of wonder on his face. "Isis? I do not recognize this name." He said.

"Then you probably also not recognize this." I said, pulling out the gold box.

"No I don't recognize it. Where did it come from?" Sisko asked.

"Benjamin, this is Ancient Egyptian. I thought that being the Emissary of the Bajor, you would know." Picard said.

"Do you recognize the name of Sekhmet?" I asked.

"I do not. It sounds Egyptian, but I do not know this name." Picard said.

I looked at Jon, and he glanced at me. "Sekhmet is the Egyptian goddess of war. I am also Sekhmet." I said.

"You seem to be the human representation of many goddess." Archer said.

"I also represent Athena and Aphrodite from Greek mythology. How, I do not know that, but today, and tomorrow Athena and Sekhmet will shine." I said.

"Athena has shined in you since I first met you Laurie." Picard said. I nodded my head in his direction.

"Allow me to bestow gifts on you." I said.

"Gifts? You did not have to bring gifts." Archer said.

"Yes, Jonathan, I did. A gift from me to each of you." I said.

I opened the gold box and pulled out four golden bracelets. On each of the bracelets, an engraving in Egyptian hieroglyphs of the names of the four ships. As I handed the bracelets to the captains, they looked shocked that I would engrave the bracelets.

"Laurie? What do they say?" Janeway asked. I turned to look at Picard.

"Do you know Jean-Luc?" I asked.

"It looks like this one says _U.S.S Voyager NCC-74656_." Picard said, looking at me.

"I was wondering if you could read Egyptian, looks like I was right." I said.

_Laurie? Are you doing okay?_ I heard Josh say.

Just perfect. I have just given the captains the bracelets. Nothing has happened yet, but don't worry honey. I thought. 

_I will worry until you return home, comes with the job description._ Josh thought.

_I know honey. I'm fine; I have your brother with me. Jon's told me he doesn't want to bring your wrath on him, he'll fight to keep me safe, just like any other person would._ I thought, I could still sense Josh was uneasy about this entire dinner.

The conversation turned to things like how our missions were going. Sisko was having a hard time with the Dominion, Picard was fighting the Borg, and Janeway was having trouble with Borg too. Archer and the _NX-01_ crew were trying to find the Xindi home base. It seemed that my crew was just having trouble keeping up with our shields and health.

"Laurie, I would like to show you something. Would you follow me?" Sisko asked.

_Here it comes Josh, Sisko begins it. Jon will follow me somehow._ I thought. I looked at Jon and nodded. I hoped he understood. "Yes Benjamin?" I asked getting up and following him.

_It's about they did something. Watch yourself Sekhmet, Athena, Laurie. I'm praying for you._ Josh thought.

"Let's go to my quarters, I would like to talk to you alone." Sisko said.

"Why? If you don't mind my asking." I asked.

"This must be a strange new experience for you. It surprised me that I was the Emissary for the Bajorians."

"This is strange, yes, but no one onboard of my ship worships the ground I walk on." I said, not entirely true, but Jon and Josh are the only ones.

"What about your husband? He doesn't worship you?"

"He does, but only in private. He never calls me by my goddess name unless in private."

"He's a very private person?"

"Yes, very private."

"Well, Laurie, you have a wonderful man who loves you. It's like myself and Jennifer. Be careful tomorrow."

"We will. We have a wonderful plan." Oops, I mentioned the plan.

"A plan? Tell me about it." Sisko said, his captain persona coming in.

_I accidentally mentioned the plan, not in detail, to Sisko._ I thought.

_He'll try to pry it out of you. Be very careful my Queen._ Josh thought.

_I'm trying to be, honest. _

_I know sweetheart, I know. Is Jon with you?_

_No, Sisko is talking to me alone._

_Hurry home so we can talk about this. Your troops also need to be addressed, not only by Jen, Ray, Elaine, and me but also by their captain._

_I know Josh honey. I'll be there in a few more hours, promise._

"If I give you details about my plan, the other captains will want them too. Forgive me Benjamin, but I must decline." I said, hopefully not too disrespectful.

"My duty is to try and stop you. I know about Jean-Luc's offer to you, and I respect that. But I also know about the battle between you and Captain Kirk. Very igneous, I like how you used all your resources."

"Thank you." I said nodding to him. "I hope we live up to your expectations tomorrow."

"I do not have any expectations about the battle tomorrow, except that we will win."

"I, and my crew, on the other hand believe they will win. They think they have Egyptian goddess of War as their captain."

"And they do. Do you not agree with them?"

"I agree with them, that is for sure, but I am also fairly new at this power." Damn, I did it again. I said something about powers.

"Power? What do you mean?"

"Nothing, never mind."

Sisko and I talked for a while longer until there was knock on the door. Sisko got up to let the person in. It was Janeway. "Jean-Luc would like to talk to Laurie, for a moment and asked me to escort her back to his quarters." She said.

I nodded, got up, thanked Sisko for the wonderful conversation we had and walked out the door. Janeway looked at me with a look of awe on her face.

"Yes Katherine?" I asked her, I could sense she wanted to ask me about something.

"Laurie, this is a real pleasure to battle against you. You do know that your ship will not last long against us?" Janeway asked.

"I have faith in my crew and their skills." I said. _Josh, Janeway doesn't think this will be much of a fight._ I thought.

"Do they hold you in the same high esteem?" Janeway asked.

_Don't say anything. Laurie, be very careful, she's vicious._ Josh thought.

"Yes, I have a personal relationship with them all." I said.

_I know, I watched _Voyager_ too remember? We debated over the last episode one night._ I thought.

"How many people do you have under your command? Do they address you in the divine sense?" Janeway asked.

"I have four hundred and sixty under my command, and I ask they do not address me by my divine title. The only ones who do are my family." I said.

"Your family? As in your husband, brother-in-law and children?"

"My family as in all my senior officers. But they can tell when I'm in a rotten mood and do not cross my wrath."

"You have loyal crewmembers. They are all human?"

"Yes, we do not know many non-humans."

"I see. Laurie, may I ask you a personal question?"

I was shocked and nodded. "Anything."

"I would like to help you in any way I can. Can I help you win this fight?"

I was even more shocked, and didn't know what to say. Josh picked up on my shock, _Laurie? _

_What's wrong? What's happening?_

"Katherine, is there somewhere we can talk privately?"

_Janeway wants to help us win._ I thought.

"You must first meet with Jean-Luc and Jon. Then we can talk."

_Athena, be careful. She might try to trap you. _

_You better watch her tomorrow, I won't tell her anything. Promise._

Janeway and I got back to Picard's quarters. I walked in, and Jon and Picard were sitting in the seating area talking, Jon was looking uneasy.

"You okay Jon? Josh will kill me if you're not, then again so will your fiancé." I said, somewhat laughing.

"Laurie, something is going to happen. Sekhmet, I'm sorry." Jon said, before collapsing on the sofa.

I stared at him for a second then saw a blade though his chest. I ran over to him, and flipped him over onto his back; his dagger's hilt was in his stomach. I glared at Picard.

_Josh, we're coming home now. Get Cherize and Rachele ready in Sickbay._ I ordered though the telepathy link.

"Laurie, Captain Pfeiffer, he attacked me and I defended myself." Picard started to say.

"Captain Picard, my security officer is stabbed though his chest with his own dagger I had him wear. Enough, we will transport to our ship now and we have our planned battle starting at 1200 hours." I almost ordered.

I thought of our sickbay, Cheize and Rachele near the door to the sickbay. I reached down to hold Jon's hand and touched his teleportation device. I opened my eyes and saw the familiar sickbay of the _Jedi_. Josh walked in soon after I opened my eyes. He hugged me and then saw Jon.

"What happened?" Josh asked.

"I was talking with Sisko, Janeway came to talk to me and escort me back to Picard's quarters and he said, 'Laurie something is going to happen. Sekhmet, I'm sorry.' Then he collapsed. Picard had some sort of stupid excuse that Jon attacked him and it was in self-defense. That dagger is the dagger I had Jon replicate." I said.

"By the way, Picard wants to talk to you." Josh said.

"I'll bet. I had to use the teleportation device in front of him." I said.

"Laurie, you saved Jon's life. I'm forever in your debt." Cherize said.

"Cherize, I saved one of my family. I hope he'll be okay." I said.

"What about Captain Picard?" Josh asked.

"Cherize?" I asked.

"Go ahead. Chew him out for hurting Jon." Cherize said, already working on her fiancé.

I went into the CMO's office and turned on the viewscreen. Picard was already in his ready room and wanted to talk to me.

"Captain, you hurt one of my officers, family members, and friends. He could die. What do you want?" I asked.

"I am sorry about Jon. Tell me how you were able to transport though our shields?" Picard said.

"My wonderful engineering technique. Now, what did you want to talk about?" I asked, very curtly.

"I wanted to talk about this teleportation device of yours."

"I'll give you one after we kick your ass. I have a family member to avenge."

"You have one ship against four. You must supreme confidence in your crew."

"I do, and they confidence in me as their captain."

"You have a wonderful crew. They will blame you if you lose."

"We won't Captain. You seem like you are afraid that we will win. Are you?"

"Yes, I am. But I also know that you, and your crew, do not have the battle experience that our crews do."

"That's the wonderful thing about being young, we get to learn from the best and create our own style. You, Kirk, Sisko, Janeway, and Archer are the best in the fleet, and we are going to beat you using our own intuition. Excuse me Captain, I need to get some sleep before the battle." I said.

Picard looked shocked when I said that he was one of the best captains in the fleet, but he was pleased. "I understand Captain. With your permission, we will begin at 1200 hours tomorrow."

"That will give enough time to check on any final little details and address my crew." I said.

"We will hail you at 1130 hours then. Picard out."

I shut off the viewscreen and walked out. I realized that I was wearing the Sekhmet dress, and Josh said something when I entered Sickbay.

"Laurie, is everything? Oh, you're still wearing the Sekhmet dress honey." Josh said.

I looked down and saw red. "Picard is afraid of me."

"What do you mean afraid?" Josh asked. Cherize looked up, from her work on Jon.

"How is Jon?" I asked before I answered Josh's question.

"I'm alright. I don't know if I'll be able to be on the bridge tomorrow." Jon said.

"Jon, its okay. Elaine will be able to have someone else at Tactical. Don't worry Jon. I promise you we will win." I said.

Jon nodded, and Josh turned back to me. "What do you mean afraid?" He repeated.

"He told me he's afraid of me. Could you look though the battle logs of early Starfleet and see if you can find some reference to us?" I asked, suddenly getting an idea that we will win, but be destroyed.

Josh looked at me and nodded, confused. I went back to our quarters and took a quick nap. I set the alarm for 0930 hours and slept. I felt Josh crawl into bed sometime and I wrapped my arms around him. I felt him hold me close. I fell back asleep and then my alarm went off. I rolled over to shut it off and got out of bed. Josh crawled out too.

"Josh, go back to sleep. No telling how much you'll get tonight, or if we'll get any." I said.

"I need to brief you on the Battle Against the _Jedi_. Laurie, we won, but at a price." Josh said.

"Great, we have some sort of battle named after us. Probably one all tactical cadets had to learn." I said.

"That's my impression. I could not find any sort of reference to the Isis Powers though." Josh said.

I nodded. "Wake the senior officers. One final meeting with them to finalize details."

"Yes, Captain. Laurie, I love you. After this I'll take you on a real honeymoon on Earth." Josh said.

"What about the twins? And keeping in contact with the ship?" I asked.

"The twins will stay with our parents and we'll have our com badges." Josh said.

I jumped into the shower while Josh shaved. I finished got dressed. I put on the heirloom jewelry and diamonds. My ruby and the Egyptian ring never came off. I wanted to feel the part of Sekhmet. Josh noticed me wearing the jewelry and nodded. Good, my husband approved of my choice of jewelry.

Josh and I teleported to the observation lounge, everyone else was there minus Jon.

"We heard about Jon. We'll manage." Elaine said.

"I know you will. Welcome to the debriefing of Operation Sekhmet." I said.

"Picard and the other captains are afraid of us. According to the record of the Battle Against the _Jedi_, the _Jedi_ will win but at great cost." Josh said.

"We must be very careful when we siege the other ships. Janeway wants to help us, but we need to be very careful. Josh, watch Janeway. Jen, be careful I don't know Archer too well. Ray, Sisko has Worf on his side, and he'll stop at nothing to stop any intruders." I said.

"What about Picard?" Elaine asked.

"I'll take care of Picard. Don't worry about me." I said.

Everyone looked at me with a look of amazement. "Laurie, you're our captain. We will worry until you are safe back home." Ray said.

"I'll be fine. Siege commanders, gather your forces. It's about to begin." I said, dismissing my officers.


	19. Chapter 19

184

**Chapter 19**

My officers walked out into the bridge, the other bridge officers stood up and saluted all of us. I glared at Josh thinking he had something to do with this. He was as shocked as I was.

"Who started this?" I asked.

"I did Captain." A voice said from the Captain's chair. I looked down there and there was Jon.

"Lt. Commander Jonathan Bryson! What are you doing out of bed?" I asked.

"I am here to honor you Mighty Sekhmet. I praise you and wish you well in the upcoming battle. Most Noble Brother, I honor you. May your victory come swift." Jon said.

"Most Noble Brother? Since when?" Josh asked.

_Josh, not now. I would like to address the crew._ I thought. Josh nodded.

"You honor us all with your praise. What is today's date?" I asked.

"Today is July 3rd. Captain. Why?" Elaine asked. I looked at Josh.

"Today is the Captain's birthday. What a wonderful birthday present for her when we win." Josh said.

"Happy Birthday Laurie. We'll throw a party after we win." Jen said.

I laughed, "The only birthday gift I want is Picard to gravel at my feet." I said.

"Yes ma'am!" My officers said.

"Well, Laurie, I must get back to my quarters. I honor you Sekhmet." Jon said, teleporting back to his room.

I walked to my chair with renewed confidence. I was going to capture the wonderful _Enterprise-D_ for my birthday. I hadn't realized that it was so close to my birthday. I was now 21, I was the captain of a Starship, I was married to my best friend, I had twins and was pregnant with our third child and we were going to take over four ships. Four years ago I was in college and didn't know where to go with my life, but now I had direction and a wonderful family. We could not lose or this would all end.

"Elaine, ship wide communications. I would like to address my crew." I said.

"Ship wide communications open ma'am." Elaine said.

"To the crew of the _U.S.S Jedi_. This is your captain speaking. I would like to address all of your hard work over the last ten days. I would also like to thank you for all the four years you have served under me. Today is my birthday, and for my birthday, fifteen of you will help me gain the best birthday gift of all time, the _Enterprise-D_. Another 45 of you will help with the capture of the other three ships today. For those of you staying here, you are will help the other 60 of us. Crewmembers of the _U.S.S Jedi_, I praise thee. Pfeiffer out." I finished.

The crewmembers on the bridge clapped as I finished. I bowed and got a louder applause. Everyone was having a good time then Elaine said, "Sekhmet, you are being hailed."

"On screen Commander." I said, getting serious.

"Captain Pfeiffer. A pleasure to see you again." Picard said.

"Humph." I mumbled.

"Rumor has it is your birthday. Happy birthday Captain." Picard said.

"Thank you Captain." I said.

"You have a half an hour to make any final arrangements. We will fire upon you in a half an hour." Picard said.

"We will be ready for you mon captain." I said, invoking the old nickname Q called Picard.

Picard shut off the screen without a response. I smiled knowing I got to him.

"Alright, Elaine I pass command over to you. Watch out for them, Janeway might be on our side. My ship is under your command. Siege commanders, as soon as you have gained control of your ship report to the _Jedi_. May Sekhmet go with you." I said, invoking Sekhmet's name on them and their parties.

We headed toward our teams. Before we all left each other, we hugged each other. The married couples kissed and hugged each other tighter. Jen was afraid for her baby, and had every right to be. Cherize gave her something before she left. I handed out the Isis Powers and teleportation devices. Every one had a type two phaser set on maximum stun. Everything was ready. Elaine was set on the bridge, Joe in engineering, Cherize and Rachele in Sickbay ready for any injuries, all siege teams ready in the transporter rooms. The first shot was fired, and the siege teams left the _Jedi_. I promised Josh I would keep in touch with him though our telepathy. He promised me the same thing.

The _Enterprise-D_ team transported to the _D_'s main engineering. LaForge looked up at us as we all transported in.

Engineering to Bridge! Intruder Alert! LaForge said.

Pfeiffer to Picard. I said over the same com line. My team was stunning the rest of the engineering team. Macabee was already working on getting engineering under our control.

Picard here. Who's that Mr. LaForge? He asked.

Intruder Alert sir. Pfeiffer is here and she's brought a boarding party. LaForge said.

I'm sending a security team. Picard said.

Most of us will not be here when they show up. I said.

Captain, I underestimated you. I will fight to keep my ship under my control. Picard out.

_How's it going Laurie?_ Josh thought.

_We're in Engineering, we have most of engineering under our control. Picard is sending a security team down to apprehend us. What about you?_ I thought.

"Captain, I want to help." LaForge said.

"Macabee, you and your team get working on the engines and block us from phasers. Now Mr. LaForge, you want to help us. Why?" I asked.

_We are in control of _Voyager_ with Janeway's help. I've contacted Elaine, she's hasn't heard from Jen or Ray yet. Right now, it's two on three._ Josh said.

"I have come to respect you, and your crew, for standing up to us. You are very resourceful, you are young, and space has a lot to offer you and your crew. May I help you?"

_LaForge wants to help us. What do you think?_ I asked.

"Just a second, let me confer with my confidant."

_Why not? He knows the _D_'s engines better than you do, and I know how hard you studied them. Trust him Athene._

"All right, I'm going to trust you Mr. LaForge. Macabee, let me know if he betrays us, use some of that stuff." I said.

Macabee nodded, and he, Ensigns Jones, Trufty, Hammond, and Fridian turned to LaForge. They all had the look of apprehension on their faces. "LaForge, my crew has orders to stun you, and they will do it." I threatened.

"I understand Captain. You and the rest of your team better go now, Lt. Worf and his security team will be here any minute." LaForge said.

"What are you going to tell them?"

"That these people are apart of my team. That won't work because of the uniforms. I'll say I'm helping you and your people out."

"You could into a lot of trouble, Commander."

"I know, but I respect you, your crew, and your ship so I feel like I'm doing the right thing. Good luck, and happy birthday."

"Thank you Commander." I was shocked that he would remember my birthday, but then again the record of all of my crew's birthdays and deaths are in the computer banks.

LaForge nodded, and then said, "Captain, Lt. Worf will be here soon. You need to leave."

I nodded, and looked at me crew. "Let's go. You know where to go." I ordered.

I closed my eyes, and saw the bridge. Picard sitting in his chair, Riker sitting to his right, Data at Ops. I opened my eyes and I was standing on the bridge. I used my Isis powers to stun the bridge crew, keeping Picard alone.

It was down to Picard and I. Macabee was holding the engine room; Soloras and her group of five had taken over Sickbay. I had some people detaining Worf. The ship was all but mine.

"Captain Pfeiffer, how good of you to join me." Picard said.

"I could stun you now if I wanted, but I want you to watch me control your ship with the power of the Egyptian gods." I said.

"What about the other ships?"

"They are being taken over now. _Voyager_ is already under our control. Commander Jasper is commanding my ship, Captain Bryson is on _Voyager_, Commander Harris is on the _Defiant_, and Commander Harris is on the _NX-01_. We will win this battle."

"No doubt you will, but I will first destroy your ship."

Pfeiffer to _Jedi_. I said.

_Jedi _here Captain. Elaine said.

Prepare Sekhmet attack omega 14.

"Sekhmet attack omega 14?" Picard asked.

Yes, ma'am. Jen and Ray have not answered though. Elaine said.

Prepare it. I will contact them.

Yes, ma'am. See you in a few minutes Cap.

"What is going on?" Picard asked me.

"I need you to contact the _NX-01_ and the _Defiant_. You will order them to stand down." I said.

"No."

I stunned him then and there. I used the telekinesis in the Isis Powers to operate the communications controls. I hailed the opposing ships.

"Captains Archer and Sisko. This is the _Enterprise-D_ under the command of Captain Laurie Pfeiffer-Bryson." I said. This got their attention.

"Where is Picard?" Sisko asked.

"He is here. He is still alive, but he is here." I said.

"May we see him?" Archer asked.

I nodded, and showed the entire bridge on the viewscreen. They nodded.

"I would like you to surrender to me." I said.

"Never!" Archer said.

"In your dreams!" Sisko said.

"In five minutes, the _Jedi_ will perform a certain move called Sekhmet attack omega 14. If you do not surrender by then, your ships will be destroyed."

Riker was starting to regain consciousness, so I stunned him again, showing my powers to Archer and Sisko.

"Ahh, point taken Captain. We will surrender." Archer said.

"Speak for yourself." Sisko said.

_Josh, the _NX-01_ is under my control. Get a hold of Jen and have her take over. I'm having a harder time convincing Sisko of my powers._ I thought.

_You will be able to do it Sekhmet. I believe in you. You wish is my command; I'll get in touch with Jen and have her take over the _NX-01. Josh said.

"Captain Sisko, your ship is now up against four other ships. I know you do not plan on this, so you will not have a plan. Where as I did, and it worked." I said.

"But you forget my crew and I have been engaging the Dominion the last few years." Sisko said. At this point, Ray, and his team, had shown up. They stunned all of the _Defiant _'s crew except for Sisko. He noticed Kira, O'Brien, and Dax fall onto their consoles. That's when Ray stunned him.

"Captain, the _U.S.S Defiant_ is now under my control." Ray said.

"Thank you Commander. Nice timing." I said.

Ray nodded, and we signed off. We had done it; we had beaten all five of the Captains, and their ships. My birthday wish had come true. As the command crew of the _U.S.S Enterprise-D_ regained consciousness, I hailed the other ships.

"This is Captain Laurie Pfeiffer-Bryson, commanding the _Enterprise-D_. The officers of the _U.S.S Jedi_ have officially won. Starfleet's best captains could not stop us; their ships could not stop us. We of the _Jedi_ are young, somewhat inexperienced, and very resourceful." I said. "Now, I would like all of the senior officers from the five ships here to meet on the _Jedi_ for a special party, a birthday party and celebration for the youngest crew Starfleet has seen. The party will begin in two hours."

"Your words are heard and will be obeyed, Mighty One." My officers said, from the other ships.

"_Enterprise-D_ out." I said, turning off the viewscreen.

"Well, Captain Pfeiffer, I never thought you would storm my ship to take us prisoners." Picard said.

"I never thought that I would have the chance to command a starship." I said.

"Hmm, about that…"Picard started to say.

"We had an agreement. I am 21 years old; I am the reincarnation of Isis, Sekhmet, Aphrodite, Athena, and Cleopatra VII. I have a wonderful husband, beautiful twins, and another baby on the way."

"Yes, ma'am."

"You are coming to my party are you not?"

"We wouldn't dream of missing it."

"Good. I must depart now. There are things to plan. If you fire on us, I will be mad and something worse will happen."

"Of course not Captain."

I nodded, and ordered my crew to return to the _Jedi_. I teleported back home, to my family. I quickly looked over the battle damage, seeing that it would be easily fixed and people were working on it now, I went to go change into something wonderful for the party.

The party was a huge success, minus the fact that none of the captains wanted to talk to me, and that the engineers were trying to get the Isis Powers specs. Cherize and Jon officially announced their plan to marry, Rachele found a wonderful friend in Timothy Macabee, and were going out. The couples from my ship were happy together. Soon the ship's officers left the party, not getting what they wanted, and they returned to their time frame, promising never to bother us again.

After getting some sleep and repairs started, I ordered to set a course for Earth, keeping my word to Cherize. Jen was the helm position; Ray was at Ops, Cherize on my left, I in the Captain's chair, Josh to my right, Rachele was to right of Josh, Elaine behind me at Tactical, Jon beside her, and Joe at the engineering station. The twins were sleeping in the nursery, and the star field showing on the viewscreen.

"Captain, there is a black hole in front of us." Jen said. "Altering course to move around it."

"Very good." I said.

"Captain, the black hole seems to be following us." Ray said.

"Confirmed." Elaine said, working on the tactical position.

Josh turned on his control panel on. "Captain, what if we reverse engines and try another way."

"No good Captain. The engines are the only thing that is keeping us from going into the hole now." Joe said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked Joe.

"Patching to your console." Joe said.

"I see," I said, reading the information.

"What do we do Captain?" Ray asked.

I looked up from the console; there was nothing that we could do besides be devoured by the black hole. "Pray to God."

My officers looked at me. "Isis, you must have some way to change this." Jon said.

"I am not Isis, nor any of my other divinities now. I am Laurie, a human female who is scared to death of going into this black hole." I said.

"Entering black hole. Brace for impact." Ray said, sounding scared.

I prayed, asking for my crew to come out safely from this black hole, hoping God would hear the prayers from me. I shut my eyes as we entered. The ship rocked and I was not thrown about. I opened my eyes for a split second to see Josh flying over Rachele and landing face down. He didn't move. I opened my eyes wider and looked around. We were still alive. I was the only one still in their chair or at their station. Cherize and Rachele, thank goodness, had tricorders and were moving about. I quickly moved over to where Josh was laying. He had passed out, but still breathing. His left arm was broken, and I started to call one of the doctors over when he looked up and saw me.

"Laurie, you are Isis. As Isis, you have the power to heal. Help me." He whispered.

I touched his arm and it healed. I helped him up and he seemed fine. I went to go help others around the bridge. Elaine, Jon, and Ray were shaken up, but otherwise fine. Cherize and Elaine were helping Joe up, but because of his accident earlier, was having problems standing. I went over to him and touched his legs. They had healed completely.

"I believe in you Isis." Joe whispered.

"I know, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to help you." I said.

Rachele and Ray were helping Jen. She was having some problems too. I ran over to them and helped her to sit up.

"Laurie, something is wrong with her child. I can't tell now, but I believe the placenta is ripped from her uterus." Rachele said.

Ray and Jen looked at her with a look of fear and shock.

"Can you fix it?" They asked in the same tone of voice.

"No I can't." Rachele said, "not here and not without an operation."

"But I can." I said.

"How?" Jen asked.

"First, do you believe in me as Isis?"

"No, not really."

"Let me try something." I touched her stomach. "Now scan Rachele."

Rachele did as she was told and scanned Jen's stomach. "She'll be fine now. The placenta is back on the uterus wall."

"You believed in me more than you thought." I said.

"I guess so. Isis, I believe in you, but I also believe in my Byzantine Catholic religion." Jen said.

"I know you do Jennifer. It's okay that you do. I don't mind it at all."

The rest of the day, I went around healing my crew. Josh was trying to find where we were; Joe was working on the engines, trying to get them back up and running. Ray and Jen were helping Josh, Elaine was watching the four twins, and Jon was tactical on the bridge.

A/N: Here ends the beginning of the _U.S.S Jedi_'s adventures. Where is the crew? Read Chapter 1 of the _Elegy-Jedi_ to find out!


End file.
